Fairy 101: How to become a good fairy without getting killed
by QueenNothingness
Summary: Ember is a girl living on earth. When she gets an acceptance letter for Alfea, her world becomes so much bigger. She soon understand she might be more important than she thinks, and she might need the help of the Winx to find her true self.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy 101: How to become a good fairy without getting killed**

 **Prologue.**

The town of Deresia was not exactly known for being eventful. The highlight of this year was the annual parade, with Marissa Greentower winning the election of most beautiful girl in the parade three years in a row.

She even made frontpage in the Deresia Times. You understand what I mean?

Ember looked at the photo of the girl who had been mean to her since fifth grade and sighed. It was time to go to work. "Are you up, Ember?" Aunt Susanna called from down the stairs. "You have work in an hour." Ember closed her eyes and yawned, trying to brush through the nest she called her hair. "I'm up, Auntie. Don't worry!"

She sighed once again, opened her curtains and looked at her small village, miles and miles of fields surrounding her neghbourhood. They lived on the outskirts of the village after all.

She went down and chomped on a croissant, all the while looking at the television. Thyere was a replay of the Winx concert from the Fruity Music Bar last night. Ember hummed with the music while checking her workschedule.

To think her little village was only half an hour away from Gardenia, she mused. She squealed when she saw the Winx singing. "They are all so beautiful!" she thought. "If only I was a fairy..." She looked one last time to the concert before turning off the television and going to her room to shower and get prepared.

Since Ember was going to enroll in college in Fall, she was now working a studentjob so she could have a bit more of an allowance since her aunt would pay all her school expenses the scholarship didn't cover.

Once she was ready, Ember put her hair in a braid since it would be a hot one today and went downstairs. "You want me to drop you off at work?" her aunt asked, taking her carkeys. "I'm going groceryshopping anyway." Ember smiled and nodded.

Work was well...slow. There's only so much gossip you get to hear at the grocerystore. When she finished her shift at eight in the evening, Ember decided to walk home. "See you tomorrow, Ember!" Her co-worker called out. Ember waved back and went on her way.

When she was walking home, she began to understand something wasn't normal. It just felt weird. "Maybe I should call aunt Susanna to pick me up." she thought.

Rummaging through her purse, her gut told her something wasn't right. Hurrying down the street, going towards the parc where her aunt could pick her up, her gutfeeling only got worse. The wind seemed to be picking up and the dark clouds at the horizon didn't seem to be very promising either. "Just my luck, a storm is coming just when I'm walking home. Great, just great!" she huffed.

"Come on aunt Susanna pick up!" "Hello?" aunt Susanna's voice came through the receiver. But it sounded gritty, like it was far away. "Aunt Susanna? Can you come and get me at the entrance of the parc? I was walking home but the weather is changing fast and I just don't feel safe... I cannot explain it, can you just come and get me please?" "Ofcourse. Ember, you're breaking away! Ember, can you hear m-?"

Ember groaned when the click sounded of the line being broken. Great, no service either. But since aunt Susanna said she'd come, she decided to wait it out.

In the meantime, the weather kept on changing more and more. Ember felt a creeping feeling of fear that this was not normal.

Before she knew it, the wind started to blow so hard she could barely keep on standing. Two carlights came in the distance, and she just knew it was aunt Susanna.

Ember wanted to move, but for one or the other reason she couldn"t. "Aunt Susanna!" she screamed, " I can't move!"

Susanna stopped the car and wanted to step out when she saw a gust of wind taking up her niece. Though something was weird, since the air only seemed to move around Ember herself. Her braid came undone and her long black hair started to move in the wind. "Ember, can you hear me? Ember!" Susanna screamed at her niece, not being able to move away from the car because of the wind that was blowing. "Ember!" Susanna panicked. Ember didn't react and looked with wide eyes to the sky above her. She seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Ember though didn' t hear the frantic screams of her aunt. Her world and mind seemed to have slowed down. The only thing she could focus on, was the darkblue light above her. It was shining so brightly it was almost blinding. It seemed to take the shape of a giant darkblue coloured diamond.

It emitted a warmth and familiarness that Ember craved. It seemed like she knew it...

 _Ember, you have to find it._ She heard a warm male voice utter. _You have to remember your lineage and fulfill your destiny._

The voice went away. The light brightened so much Ember had to close her eyes as the air shifted around her. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness were the frantic screams of her aunt and a voice fading away uttering some last advice.

 _It knows you. You were born to wield it. It is your fate to wield it._

 _Your destiny awaits, you only have to find it..._

When Ember awoke three days later, she didn't remember much. She understood something wasn't normal.

She thought much couldn't shock her anymore.

Her mouth fell open when three days later a letter from Alfea arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is not what Ember had envisioned when she started her schoolyear at Alfea. Not only was she the only eighteen year old in her class (since most girls started at 16), but she she like a loser , not being able to control her powers.

The girl, Roxy, looked unimpressed as Ember stuttered an apology. As they had been trying an exercise to connect to their winx, Ember had by accident tripped and thrown a bottel of ink in Roxy's face. The girl was dripping wet with blue ink, her hair turning a weird colour. As Ember tried desperately to help Roxy get cleaned up, she heard her classmates whispering and snickering behind her back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I tripped..." "I think that's quite enough, Ember. Go and sit down, you have done enough." Professor Whizkiz admonished. "Roxy, go and get cleaned up."

Cheeks now red with embarassment, Ember sat down as everyone around her snickered. "And to think she is two years older than us, she is so lame!" a vile voice said loud enough for everyone to hear. Ember whimpered and hid her head in her arms. And to think everything started so well...

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Aunt Susanna asked, standing outside of the magical barrier around Alfea. "Yes, I will call you as soon as I can, Auntie." Susanna smiled and pulled Ember into a hug. "You'll do great, I'm sure." Ember nodded, took a big breath and walked towards Alfea.

As she came walking in, she took a minute to admire the view. Alfea was so beautiful and cosy. She looked around and only noticed now that everyone was already entering. Apparently she was late.

"Young lady, what are you still doing here?!" a strict voice called out. Ember turned around and looked at the frowning woman." Um.. I just arrived. I'm sorry if I'm late." she smiled unsurely. "Yes, you are indeed. But since it is your first day, I'll pretend it never happened. My name is Griselda, I keep the order around here. And you are?" she said, looking meaningfully at Ember.

"Ember Diamondweather?" she stuttered, feeling like she was being dissected by Griselda. "Ah, the other girl from Earth." Ember nodded. "This way, I'll show you your room. Normally we would put you with the first years, but since you are already eighteen, we put you with someone your age. Here it is. Classes start tomorrow at eight, you'll find everything in your room." Griselda finished. "Thank you, miss Griselda." Ember answered, opening the door.

When she walked in, her mouth fell open. She came into a sitting area, which looked like a living room. There were two couches, a table and several shelves lining the walls. When she walked further ahead, she saw the room was divided in two parts. At the left was a bed, a bureau and several closets and shelves. Seeing the state of that part, she supposed this is where her roommate lived.

Ember looked to the right and smiled softly. Apparently, they exactly knew her preferences. Her part was the same layout as her roommate's, but still bare. She had a cozy looking bed in the middle with two nightstands on each side of the bed. At the right side of her bed, was a desk and several shelves where she could put her books for school and the rest of her stuff. At the left, she had a giant closet where she assumed she needed to put her clothes. Next to it was a little shelf where she could store her shoes. They even put blue linnens on her bed, as if they knew that was her favourite colour!

Ember deposed her stuff and wanted to start unpacking, when she heard a voice. "You must be my new roommate. I'm Mirta." a gentle voice said. When Ember turned around, a girl with short burgundy hair and grey eyes looked at her. "Hello, I'm Ember!" She smiled.

She and Mirta became insaparable after that. The girl, though a bit reserved at the beginning, was the sweetest girl she knew and always ready to help her.

Ember had been thrilled during the first days. Her room was finally decorated the way she wanted to, she had already made a friend and the classes ( the theoretical ones) were going great.

And than this happened. As soon as the bell rang, Ember shot out of her seat and ran towards her room. Mirta, who was listening to music and studying for a test, looked up when a distressed Ember came in. "Ember, are you allright?" Ember shook her head and finally burst into tears. "I suck at this. I don't understand that I thought I could ever be a good fairy. I dumped ink on a classmate today, the poor girl." Mirta laughed. "It's not that bad, when I was a witch worse things happened."

Soon afterwards, Ember was laughing along with Mirta as she told all the things that happened to her when she was still a witch.

A few days later, they had a class outside with professor Wizkiz. Determined not to screw up this time, Ember listened carefully. "This exercise is supposed to help you connect to your winx, so that you can achieve your first transformation. Apart from Roxy, no one has been able to do this yet of your class." Several people smiled at Roxy and congratuled her. Some split up in groups, others went on their own.

Ember went a bit farther away, more towards the trees and concentrated. She thought of the fuzzy feeling she had when she got her letter, thought about her desire to be a fairy. She embraced it, that warm and fuzzy feeling.

Than something happened. She could feel it, her winx. The air around Ember started to move and her hair, the plants and trees around her as well. "Professor, look at Ember." One of her classmates pointed out. "Something is happening!" Roxy called out.

The weather started to change, clouds rolling in and the wind beginning to pick up. Before they knew it, it seemed like they were in the middle of a storm. "What is happening?!' Someone screamed at her friend over the trees moving along with the wind.

"Very good Ember! That's enough for to-!" Professor Wizkiz could not finish his sentence. At once, a bright blue light engulfed Ember.

Ember in the meantime opened her eyes and looked at the light around her. She was floating in the air, envelopped by a darkblue light. Could it be? Finally?

Let's try. Taking all her courage and embracing the warm feeling, she opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. "Transform!" she screamed.

She heard the gasps of her classmates and some wooping. Ember felt like living a dream. She was transforming!

Her hair loosened itself and tied itself into a bun. A dress formed itself around her body in a darkblue colour, and blue boots formed around her feet. She put her arms in the air and felt two bracelets form around her arms, as well as small earrings. A burning sensation at her back made her gasp, and before she knew it she had wings. Air was swirking around her, and in one final burst of air she finished her transformation.

Ember opened her eyes and felt like crying. She did it! She looked at her classmates who all stood with open mouths looking at her. Ember smiled, feeling bittersweet. She moved her wings and looked at them. "Time to test them out."

Ember jumped into the air, flying towards the sky, ignoring the calls of professor Wizkiz and her classmates. She flew by Mirta's classroom, who looked up from the conversation she was having with a classmate of hers. Ember waved. "You did it, Ember! You transformed!" Mirta laughed.

Ember flew around during the rest of the classhour and came back down to the ground. "Ember, I told you to come back." Professor Wizkiz reprimanded her, but than smiled. "Congratulations. I have never seen anyone get it so quickly, apart from Bloom perhaps. Very well done, you passed this class." Ember smiled and transformed back to herself.

That night, she lay looking at her ceiling, too jittery to sleep. She smiled blissfully and turned around, hugging her pillow. Before she fell asleep that night, one last thought filled her.

Transformation? Check. Next? Controlling her powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Headmistress Faragonda looked thoughtfully out of the window, looking at the earth girl who was downstairs laughing with her friend Mirta. If only the fact that the Winx were searching for Sirenix to stop Tritannus was not stressfull enough, she now had to worry about that girl too.

"Her evolving is remarkable." Professor Wizkiz said. "In only three months, she has already fullfilled three first year courses and is now taking three from the second year. In her other classes, she is fenomenal. She is as good as Bloom. This is not a normal fairy, Faragonda." Wizkiz added. Paladium sighed. "I don't know what is going on with her, but I think she harbors a great power."

Faragonda looked a bit longer out of the window and sighed. "I know. Tell no one about this. I need to think and do some research. We will see what we can find out." The Earth girl could wait. Helping the Winx was much more important right now.

Ember was walking, giddy and nervous. For her second year class Magical Creatures they were going to visit the Pixie village. They had studied them in class and were now going towards the village. Mirta had decided to take this class as a sidecourse. She still wanted to find out if she could bonds with a pixie and get a charmix.

Anticipation was felt in the air, as the class walked to Pixie village. They were not only going to meet the famous bonded pixies of the Winx, but there was also the chance that they met one of their own.

Paladium walked before them, stopping to annouce their arrival. "Thank you for allowing us to come here. I think it is a learnful experience if they see face to face how you live." Paladium chatted away with the leader, a sort of queen Ember supposed, as the students dispersed.

"Is that...Piff?" Someone whispered, pointing at the sleeping pixie. "I think it is." Ember nodded to her classmates. Since she had transformed and started to learn her powers, she got along better with the people in her classes. "She is so cute, isn't she?" Ember said, Mirta and her classmates nodding along. "We should let her sleep." Mirta concluded, turning around to look at the structure of the houses.

"Look out!" A voice screamed. "Mirta, watch out!" Ember called, but it was too late. A pixie flew right into Mirta's face. Mirta fell to the ground, groaning as the pixie tumbled to the ground as well. "I'm so sorry!" the pixie laughed, "but hey, you were in the way!" "Is that a pumpkin on your shirt? I love pumpkins!" the pixie grinned at Mirta.

Everyone looked at Mirta, thinking the girl would get angry but on the contrary she started laughing. "It's allright. What's your name? I'm Mirta." Mirta said, helping the pixie up.

The pixie with the darkbrown hair grinned and sat on Mirta's shoulder. "I'm Toffee! I am the pixie of positive emotions." she grinned again. Mirta smiled.

A collective gasp went through the group when fairydust and rays of light surrounded Mirta. They were bonding! Ember smiled and gave Mirta a high five.

"Amazing Mirta!" Mirta grinned. "Toffee, this is my best friend Ember." Ember smiled. Toffee laughed flew around Ember in circles. "Hellooo!' Ember laughed out loud. She felt so happy at once!

Than she understood something wasn't right. "Hey, what did you do?" she cocked an eyebrow and looked at Toffee. "I can change your emotions?" Toffee smiled uneasily. "I have a tendency to do this without asking, I'm sorry. I can change negative emtions in happy ones." Ember smiled. "That's allright. I do have a tendency to get gloomy. That's a useful power you have."

As everyone took time to get to know the pixies, Ember decided to leave Mirta and Toffee to bond. "I'll walk around a bit and explore the environment. It is beautiful day after all." "Ember, wait!" Clarissa waved. "Can I come with you?" Ember nodded.

As she and Clarissa walked around exploring the outskirts of the village, they heard an eep. "Did you hear that?" Clarissa asked. Ember nodded and shushed her. "I think it came from that way." she whispered, pointing to a bush further down.

"Let's approach it silently and find out what's hiding in it." Clarissa nodded and followed Ember. When they came closer, the bush started to move.

Before they knew it, something blonde came barreling out of the bush...and flew straight into a tree. "Hey, are you allright?" Ember asked, running towards the pixie. When she bend down, she saw the pixie was whimpering and had tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ember said, smiling gently. "What's your name?" The pixie sniffled and looked at her. "I'm Lisna, the pixie of the wind." Ember nodded. "I'm Ember, fairy of air. You need some help getting up?" Lisna nodded.

When Ember helped her up, she could feel a happy feeling fill her. Lisna's sad expression changed into a beaming smile. Ember realised with a start they had bonded!

"Well shit." she said.

Needless to say, Lisna and Toffee didn't stay in the pixie village.

A few days later, when the pixies had settled in, Ember was walking towards her room when she heard several people gasp and woop. The winx had apparently come back. Mirta walked by Ember. "See you in a sec, Ember! I'm going to say hello. I haven't seen Flora and Bloom in ages!"

Ember shrugged and sighed wistfully. "Ofcourse." As Ember turned around to go to her room, she heard a voice say: "Mirta! It's been such a long time."

None less than Bloom was talking to Mirta, hugging her. Mirta smiled as Ember grew more and more uncomfortable. The girls she had idolised and fangirled over were standing right before her. And for the first time in her life, Ember didn't know how to react.

"I want to present you my roommate. This is Ember, she is also from Earth." "Hi!" Bloom said, smiling at her. "Hi?" Ember whispered, not knowing what to say. When Ember saw the rest of the Winx approaching, she blurted something out and ran direction her room. "I need to go! It was nice meeting you!"

"Hello, rude!" she heard Stella say, Musa and Layla agreeing with her. Now with red on her cheeks, Ember walked faster.

Thankfully Lisna, sweet Lisna, was there to save the day. The blond curlyhaired pixie, ever the pacifist, stopped before Stella. "She is not being rude, she is just shy." Tecna looked her up and down. "And you are?" she asked. "I'm Lisna, Ember's bonded pixie." she smiled.

"She's been here for three months and she has already her bonded pixie. Amazing!" Flora whispered.

Mirta looked at Ember, who closed the door and went inside. "She is not being rude, Stella. She does not know how to act. Ember has seen the magic return to Earth, where you are all celebrities. She had a deep desire to be a fairy and idolised you. She hoped silently she would gain powers and become such a great fairy like you. Put yourself in her shoes."

Flora nodded. "It must have been quite a shock. Finding out you are a magical being and starting at Alfea."

Mirta sighed. "Apparently, Ember's powers came at once. She destroyed the park of her town where she lives and passed out during three days. Than, not even a week later she gets a letter from Alfea telling her she can start here. She is just adjusting to gaining her transformation and starting to believe she is a fairy, and then her idols are standing before her. There's just so much you can take. How would you react?"

Stella laughed. "Well, I am fabulous."

Ember in the meantime, stood at the balcony of her room looking at the Winx. Her heart was just starting to calm down. She felt someone looking at her window and looked at the group standing with Mirta.

Flora smiled at her and waved. Ember smiled back shyly and gave a wave back. The smile she got in return, was blinding.

But still she wondered, how could she ever compete with the Winx? They were everything she never would be. Feeling much less happy than at the start of the day, Ember closed the doors of the balcony and fell on her bed.

Everything made her doubt herself. Maybe she was not cut out to be a fairy. Maybe, it was just not meant to be.

Ember looked at the setting sun, feeling like the world had lost colour. She sighed. Ah well, not everyday could be perfect and happy.

Tomorrow was a new day. She would allow herself one night to doubt herself and wallow in selfpity while reading her new book. And tomorrow, she promised herself, tomorrow she would be strong again.

Just not tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi, everyone! A little clarification: No, Ember is not jealous of the Winx. It is just how I imagined I would react if the Winx were standing before me. I'd probably turn into a puddle of goo and speak gibberish. *laughs* Ember and the winx will get along great, you'll see. I hope you keep on following the story and thank you for reading it. With this said, onwards with the story. -QueenNothingness**

Ember smiled uneasily at Stella, who was standing before her. "Why did you run away the last time you met Bloom? She was just being nice!" Stella said, huffing. Ember swallowed and stood her ground. She could understand, she had been very rude to Bloom when she had met her. "I...didn't know what to say. I'm sorry if I came off as rude, it wasn't my intention." Ember said, cheeks becoming red with embarassement. "Stella, leave the girl alone! We do not have time for this!" Tecna admonished. Stella looked one last time at Ember and turned around, muttering all the way. "Roxy is ten times as nice as her."

Ember opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. Great, now she felt like a bitch and a loser! Ember closed her eyes, sighed and walked towards the greenhouse. "Ember!" Lisna called, flying towards her. "Where are you going? Are you allright? You seem depressed." Ember sighed again. "I'm going towards the greenhouse. I need to think. Apparently, I came off as incredibly rude to Bloom while I didn't mean it. She must think I'm a total bitch now."

Lisna grinned. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Ember smiled bitterly and walked into the greenhouse. "It is so nice and peaceful. I wish I could live in here." Ember took a deep breath and sat down on a bench, taking out her homework. Tomorrow she had her first defense class and she was very nervous. "You will do fine." Mirta had said. "I remember the first time I had it, I almost destroyed the classroom. I'm sure you'll do better."

Ember sat down, not noticing Flora walking around and watering several plants. " Hi, Ember is it?" Flora said, unsure if the girl would react well. Ember shot up, looking with big eyes at Flora. "H...Hi." she eeped. "I didn't mean to surprise you. " Flora said. "It's fine. I scare easily." Ember admonished. "You like coming here?" Ember nodded. "It reminds me of the parc in my hometown, I loved going walking there." Ember smiled. "It helps me think." Flora nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. I like to come here as w-!" A sound disturbed their conversation, Flora's phone was going off. "It is Bloom, I need to take this. Well, enjoy your stay here." Flora smiled, turning around. "Yes, Bloom?"

"Thank you." Ember whispered back, concentrating on her homework. "You see, that went fine. You did not combust and didn't say anything weird. The Winx are just people you know. " Lisna said, munching on a berry. "I know. Thank you Lisna. Want to go sit outside?" Lisna grinned and flew away. "If you can follow me!" Ember's laugh trailed behind her.

Today was the day! She was having her first defense class and no one else but Griselda was their teacher. Ember swallowed and also saw Mirta smiling nervously at her.

Griselda walked out and stood before them, looking at them with severe eyes. "Welcome to your first defense class. You will learn how to defend yourself in difficult situations, which may just save your lives. Okay let's start. Please do all transform!" Griselda finished, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, we don't have the whole day."

Clarissa sighed and looked at the rest of the class. "Well, no time like the present. Transformation start!" Clarissa said, a light engulfing her and making her transform.

Mirta shrugged and started her transformation as well. Soon, everyone was following Clarissa's example. Ember nodded, gattering her inner energy. "Transform!" she called out, the warm feeling enveloping her. Ember closed her eyes and soon the familiar burn of her wings was felt, finalising her transformation.

"Good good." Griselda said. "Now try to attack me." Mirta stuttered. "Attack you?" "Yes, come on! You go in pairs of two or three."

The defense class was hell. Her classmates had to go in pairs of two or three. Almost no one could land a hit on Griselda, her endless range of defensive spells never ending. "Okay, we have time for the two last ones before the class ends. But well done, Clarissa and Emma. " Griselda said, looking at the two girls lying on the ground trying to catch their breath. "Mirta and Ember, your turn. Come on!" Griselda made a "come here" gesture.

Mirta and Ember looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, I guess?" Mirta said. "Truthbreaker!" A giant ball of purple and rose formed in Mirta's hands. "Come on, Ember!" Ember nodded. "Windelegy!" The wind considerably picked up and started to swirl around her arms, creating a blue bal of air in her hands. "Let's attack together." Mirta whispered. "On my mark. NOW!" Both threw the balls at Griselda with all the force they had, making them wirl and fuse together. An enormous orb of blue, rose and purple flew at high speed at Griselda.

And...she smirked. "Deflecto." Griselda said, a shield forming around her, bouncing the giant ball of power back. Ember's eyes widened when it went straight to...Mirta!

"Mirta, look out!" Ember screamed, the girl's eyes widening fearfully. "No!" Ember screamed again, and flew before her friend. "Shield!" The ball of power collided with the airshield, and went flying into the sky. The sky cracked and thundered for a few seconds, as if in a storm, and than stopped. Ember breathed out, opening her eyes. Only now she saw a lightblue shield had formed around her and Mirta.

Griselda...stood speechless. "Amazing, Ember. What have we learned today?" she asked the students. "You have to be careful?" Emma suggested. "Indeed and also that it is very important to have your camarades back in a fight at all times. Ember's quick thinking prevented Mirta from getting hurt." Mirta smiled relieved and hugged Ember once they transformed back. "Thank you so much! My attack is not dangerous, but it would have hurt like hell." Ember laughed. "You're welcome. Let's go get lunch."

Griselda was sunk in deep thoughts. That girl, she was indeed very powerful. To be able to deflect a power like that. She needed to talk to Faragonda.

Days turned into weeks, and rumors were heard about Tritannus. The teaching at Alfea continued, but everyone was on alert, scared something would happen. "I don't know, aunt Susanna. Something doesn't seem right." Ember said, talking to her aunt while sitting in the greenhouse. "We can feel the tension here, I don't want to know what the Winx are going through. Having to save the magical dimension, again... It must not be easy being a guardian fairy." Ember admonished. "It is not." a voice said, standing next to Ember. Bloom was looking down at her, smiling tiredly. "Aunt Susanna, I will call you back. Love you, bye!" she said, hanging up.

"Can I sit?" Bloom asked, looking at the place next to Ember. "Ofcourse, go ahead." Ember answered, taking her books and putting them away. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. At least, on Ember's part. "I wanted to..." "I need to talk to you about..." Both Ember and Bloom spoke at the same time. Both looked each other for a moment and burst out laughing. "You can go ahead, Ember." Bloom hiccuped, still smiling. "Well, I... I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I seemed rude the other day. I just didn't know how to react. And I reacted the wrong way. I was just so nervous. You are all so famous on earth and than at once you were standing before me. I just...lost it." Ember admitted, looking at Bloom.

"I understand. Lisna explained. I completely understand." Bloom smiled. "You do? You seem so strong and confident and seem to know what you're doing. And I mean all of you." Ember said. "I remember how I was when I arrived here. We are quite similar you and I." Ember grinned back at Bloom. "I'm sorry. Friends?" Bloom grinned back. "Apology accepted. Friends." Bloom enveloped Ember in a hug. Ember smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, is that a charmix?" Bloom asked. "Wow, so pretty." A jewel, the form of a diamond cloud, appeared in the center of her chest. "Congratulations!" Bloom said. Ember smiled, feeling giddy.

Bloom stood up. "I'm glad we talked. Well, I need to go. I'll see you around Ember." Ember nodded, and watched Bloom turn around. "Bloom?" Bloom looked at her from the corners of her eyes. "Don't give up on Tritannus. If there is a group of fairies who can defeat him, it is you and the Winx." Ember said. "Thank you for having faith, Ember. I feel much better. Bye!" Ember waved back at Bloom and decided to find Lisna.

Lisna was talking with Toffee when she saw Ember running towards her. "I got my charmix! Thank you Lisna." Lisna grinned and hugged Ember.

It was a great day to be a fairy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: From now on, I'll also write down the songs I listened too while writing the chapter. With that said, onwards with the story! - QueenNothingness**

 _Inspiration for this chapter: Ed Sheeran - Shape of You_

 _Winx Club - Sunshine On Me_

"How do you mean, Red Fountain is throwing a party?" Ember asked. Griselda looked at all the students gathered in the hallway. "Yes, there is a party to celebrate the bond between Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. Our schools have worked together on many occasions and now Red Fountain wants to honour that with a party." Several girls cheered. "This means that all the students of Alfea and Cloud Tower are invited to go to Red Fountain."

Mirta smiled. "It will do some good that everyone can relax a bit. The Winx having gained Sirenix power and fighting Tritannus on every occasion must be tiring. Everyone has also been on edge due to the problems in the Dimension. It will do everyone some good."

Several girls made appreciative noises and nodded. Ember shrieked. "This means we need to go shopping!" The girls around her started laughing. Ember smiled and laughed as well. "Let's go tomorrow Mirta and Clarissa if you want!" Clarissa nodded.

"Can I come too?" Emma asked. "Ofcourse." Several girls asked the same. "Let's all go together." Mirta said. "We'll go shopping and than we can go eat something in town."

A few days later, Ember and about six of her classmates, including Emma, Mirta and Clarissa were going to Magix to go get some clothes.

"I think I'll get a nice dress and shoes, so I look festive but not too festive." Ember thought, looking at several windows of shops. "Okay, we'll see each other in two hours." Mirta said. "Afterwards we can go get pizza." The girls nodded.

Ember, together with Mirta and Emma, went looking for dresses. After an hour of searching, they still hadn't found anything. "Everything is or too expensive or just not what I'm looking for." " Maybe we should try the mall a bit further down the road. What do you think, Ember?" Emma sighed, looking at the sign a bit further down the street. "Ember? Hey, what are you doing?"

Ember was looking at the necklaces in a jewelstore, eyes hanging on a necklace with a deepblue stone in it. As if looking up to the sky during the daytime. "This stone seems very familiar. I've seen something like it before."

Ember thought deeply. "I know!" she exclaimed. "My father wears such a stone in one of the pictures before I was born!" "But, Ember. It says this stone is from the planet Odos. This could mean your father is native to this planet and that would explain how you are a fairy."Mirta admonished. Ember nodded thoughtfully. "The planet Odos?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You have never heard of it? It is a very nice planet, with a lot of islands, seas and rolling hills in the landscape. It is know for the cooler climate. It never gets too warm, the temperature is always just about right. The winters are short but extremely cold though, my mother says."

"Really?" Emma hummed. "Yes, my mother went there when she was young. However, the planet was in the news a few decades ago. One or another villain, named Nagendra, staged a coup and had the whole main branch of the royal family murdered. He had the sidebranches murdered too, but apparently some managed to escape and went into hiding. They say the crown prince survived, but no one knows where he is."

"And what happened to the planet and people of Odos?" Emma sighed. "Well, Nagendra named himself rightful king and is leading the planet. He is however, an extremely powerful magician and any attempt to help the planet has been rebuked. The other planets and governements in the magic dimension just gave up freeing Odos. The planet is known for the blue precious stones you can find there on the necklace. Apparently, Nagendra allows enough trading that the people have a minimum to survive and that he can thicken his own personal fortune."

Mirta nodded. "But what I don't understand is: why doesn't he use the royal treasury?" Emma chuckled. "Well, my mother is a historian and studied the royal family of Odos for her dissertation. There is magic that protects the royal treasure. Only the rightful heir to the throne can open it and use it. Nagendra has never managed to break that magic." Ember laughed. "Well, that's a bummer." They laughed and went on their way.

Two hours later, they were all eating pizza and laughing."Did you find something to wear, Ember?" Diana asked, munching on a piece of pepperoni. Ember nodded. "I found a darkblue sparkly dress." Diana looked appreciatively. "It will make your dark hair and iceblue eyes stand out." Ember smiled.

A week later, it was time for the party. "I don't know what to do with my hair!" Mirta moaned, running around in her room. Emma and Clarissa had come over and they were doing their make up. "I'll just do my hair in a long braid." Ember said, braiding her hair. "You should wear that necklace you bought. It'll go well with your dress." Clarissa said, colouring her nails in a golden tone.

"I cannot do this! I keep on poking in my eye." Emma huffed, throwing her eyeliner away. "Let me do it. I'll draw you a cat eye without it being too dramatic." Emma smiled. "Thank you, Ember!" Clarissa cleared her throat. "Could you do our make up too? You seem to be good at it." Ember nodded. "Years of practice. "

The girls huddled nervously together out of the bus. "So this is Red Fountain." Ember said, looking appreciatively at the school." I've never been here." Emma grinned. "Me neither!"

Looking up in awe, Ember followed Mirta towards the room where the party was being held. When they arrived, it was already in full swing. Several people were dancing and laughing or talking at tables.

"Euh well, I'm going to get something to drink." Ember smiled nervously, feeling the nerves getting to her. "I'm coming with you." Mirta managed to get out, voice trembling anxiously. "It will be fine, Mirta." Ember said, smiling at Lisna who handed her her drink. "Yes, you can do it Mirta!" Toffee exclaimed, flying around Mirta. "Have a little bit of faith in yourself."

As the evening progressed, Ember and Mirta became more relaxed. They laughed and talked with their classmates at a table, and soon saw that Clarissa and Emma were dancing.

"Oh, look it is the specialists." Emma whispered, coming to get her drink. "And they are?" Amaryl laughed, walking by their table. "How can you not know them? " she mocked, making Ember blush. "They are the boyfriends of the Winx Club. And those two are Elion, Helia's cousin and Lorn, his best friend. They have recently been helping the Winx with their mission trying to defeat Tritannus." Ember sighed, and tried having her heart calm down. Still so easily embarassed, she thought to herself.

"Get lost, Amaryl. We didn't ask for your opinion." Mirta shooed her away, looking at Ember. "The blonde is prince Sky of Eraklion, Bloom's boyfriend. The brown one next to Stella is Brandon, Sky's best friend and Stella's boyfriend. Than you have Timmy next to Tecna, Riven next to Musa and Nyx, next to Layla."

Ember nodded. "Okay, thank you for explaining." Mirta smiled. "Elion and Lorn are both very popular, but Lorn is known to be a playboy and Elion is as cold as ice. He barely speaks and gives off this cold and mysterious vibe. No one has been able to melt his heart yet." Mirta chuckled. "And Elion's cousin is Helia, who is standing next to Flora. Speak of the devil." Mirta groaned.

Flora and Helia came walking over. "Hey Ember, Mirta! How are you?" Flora asked, smiling lightly. "We're doing good. And how are you? Not too tired fighting Tritannus?" Ember asked back, glancing worriedly at Flora. "Yes well, we'll find a way to defeat him." Flora smiled. Musa, who had come walking over nodded, "We'll kick his ass." Ember grinned. "Yes, I'm sure you will. You are all unbelievably strong." Flora laughed. "Ember, this is Musa. And Helia, my boyfriend."

Ember lifted her head at both and smiled. "Hi, Musa, Helia, it's nice to meet you." Both nodded back. Than, Amaryl came walking over. "Can you believe Ember didn't know who the specialists were? " she scoffed. Ember became red with embarassment again, going quiet." She is from Earth, Amaryl. Until eight months ago she didn't even know she was a fairy!" Mirta said, standing up and getting angry. "Leave her alone!"

Amaryl laughed. "Really? Says the one who was a witch and than became a fairy." Now it was Mirta's turn to get red. "Enough, shut up!" Ember said, turning her hands in fists. "I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. You. Get lost!" she bit out.

"Ember no!" Lisna exclaimed. A blue light enveloped Ember, her braid starting to swirl and a strong wind starting to blow in the room. "Get out of my sight!" Flora's eyes widened as did Musa's. Ember's eyes turned completely blue, two balls of air forming around her hands.

Everyone started to look at Ember, Mirta understanding Ember was losing control fast. "Toffee, change her mood! Please!" she harshly whispered. Toffee nodded and posed her hand on Ember's forehead. In a matter of seconds, Ember's eyes became their normal iceblue shade, the wind stopped blowing and the blue light went away. Amaryl looked at her with open mouth. "You need to learn to shup up, Amaryl." a new voice said. Mirta turned red, looking as Lorn approached followed by Elion. He was a good looking boy, with halflong blue hair and kind green eyes. "You only agitate her."

"She didn't even know who you were, come on!" Amaryl huffed. "She doesn't have to." A deep voice spoke from behind Lorn, making Amaryl blanche. "It is not always good to know everything. What did it help you to treat her like that? You only made a fool of yourself." Helia sighed. "Elion, try to be less harsh." Elion looked coldly at Helia. "I only speak the truth. But maybe I was a bit harsh." Elion amended. "If you have nothing nice to say, just say nothing at all." he directed at Amaryl, who huffed. "Whatever!" with a flick of her hair she walked away.

"Are you allright?" Lorn asked, gaze pointed at Mirta. Mirta smiled nervously. "Yes yes we're fine. Thank you for your help..." she said. Ember snickered. _She's embarassed. She likes him!_ She exchanged a knowing look with Musa and Flora, who were both smiling.

"Why don't we go dance?" Lorn asked, holding his hand out to Mirta. " I don't really dance, but thank you for the offer." Mirta said coldly, looking at him with a cold gaze. "I'll teach you than. Come on!" "Hey! Lorn, no!" Mirta struggled, as Lorn took her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor.

Ember laughed. "Unbelieveable!" she snickered. "Are you allright, Ember?" Flora asked, sitting next to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I do not know what came over me. I was just so angry I wanted to hurt her..." Ember sighed. "Not my best moment." Musa sighed. "I would've probably reacted the same way. Amaryl can be rather agonising to deal with."

Helia nodded. "Ember, this is Elion, my cousin." Ember looked up at the boy. He had long dark brown hair, not as long as Helia's, but still rather long,wearing it in a long tail (a bit like Helia's style in the beginning). Cold grey eyes looked at her. "Hi." she eeped, her confidence faltering.

An awkward silence filled the group. "What is your name?" Elion finally asked, Helia breathing out as if she had passed a test. "I'm Ember Diamondweather from Earth." Elion kept his gaze on her but this time, a small smirk came on his lips. "Interesting name. I'll see you around, Ember." he nodded, turning around and going towards Nyx.

"Be still my beating heart!" Musa laughed. Ember reddened, not knowing what to say. "You did well, Ember. Most of the time he just ignores girls he doesn't deem to be worth his time." Ember smiled painfully. "Your cousin is very...interesting."

Flora laughed softly. "He is just a bit reserved. Once you know him, he is actually very nice." Ember nodded, smiling when she looked at a very red Mirta dancing with a grinning Lorn.

That night, when she was lying in bed, she heard her phone go off. When she opened the message, her mouth fell open.

 _From: Unknown number_

 _I got your number from Mirta. You are...very interesting. I'd like to get to know you better, Ember Diamondweather._

 _I'll see you around. Elion_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Hi, everyone! I have had some remarks that I have seen and thought about. Several say that my story goes a bit fast, that Ember gains her transformation, charmix and bonded pixie in a few weeks. I'm maybe not so good at mentioning the timeline, but Ember gets her charmix more towards the end of the schoolyear. This chapter is during the final weeks of the schoolyear. Ember earned those powers in about a year. Maybe still fast, but that's just how it is. I just wanted to clear that up. Some also say that she is a Mary Sue, well this is how I imagine myself reacting. I guess I'm a Mary Sue at heart than... I wanted to get this off my chest. Enjoy!**

 _I recommend you listen to: Kevin Macleod - Exit The Premises_

 _Antti Martikainen - Faraway_

They had never anticipated this to happen. No one though they would come this far. The Winx were fighting their final battle with Tritannus and from the reports they got, everything seemed to go fine. But this, this was somethinng no one had anticipated.

Ember looked around with wide eyes, seeing debris lying everywhere as well as an occasional fairy. Specialists from Red Fountain came running from their ships, but even with them by their side, the fairies were overrun by Tritannus's monsters. "What do we do?" Emma sniffed, trying to stelp her bleeding head. "We cannot win this!" she wailed softly, while Clarissa tried to stop the bleeding running from her head. "What can we do?!" This time, even smartass Amaryl who was lying nearby didn't have an answer. The Enchantix fairy had tried to change the monsters back with her fairydust, but nothing helped. "Ember?" Mirta's frightened voice whispered, pointing towards a portal a bit further away. A whole new batch of monsters came crawling and slithering in. "I don't know what to do... I really don't know!" Ember said, trying to catch her breath and stopping the tears from falling. To think everything had been going so well a few hours before.

 _A few hours before_

Ember was sitting on her bed, reading a book and listening to music when a call came in on her phone. With Mirta's help, she had gotten a interdimensional magic phone _(err, see the phones they have in season 6 and 7, something like that)_ a month or so before. Aunt Susanna's head showed. "Hello, Ember?" Aunt Susanna asked, her voice sounding worried. "Hi Auntie, how are you doing?" "I'm...doing fine. And you?" Ember smiled at her aunt. "I'm doing fine. Reading a bit up for an essay I have to write about how to break spells of witches." Her aunt nodded distractedly. "Honey, I don't call just like that. I am worried about what is happening in the magic dimension. Even here on Earth we are hearing about Tritannus. Are you sure you are safe there?" Aunt Susanna asked, tapping her nails against the table, a habit of when she was nervous. "I'm fine. Alfea is one of the safest places to be right now. Besides, the Winx are fighting Tritannus. They gained a new power named Sirenix, which should help them defeat him." Ember reassured her aunt. Aunt Susanna sighed, seeming a bit less worried. "Okay, but promise me you'll be safe and careful. Do not engage in fights just like that. God knows your mother always did that when she was little." Susanna whispered. Ember nodded, " I will auntie. I"ll call you back in a few days. Bye!" Aunt Susanna smiled back. "Bye, darling."

Mirta came walking in, throwing her books on her bed. "The nerve of that boy!" Mirta seeted, punching her cushion. "What's going on?" "You know Lorn? Elion's friend. He has been flirting with me for weeks, calling me names like darling, babe and so on..." Ember nodded, concern filling her gaze. She had barely ever seen Mirta this mad. "I thought maybe he meant it, maybe we could go out on a date or something. Now I hear he has been calling three girls the exact same thing as me!" Mirta sighed. "I actually like him." Ember stood up and sat down next to Mirta. "I know, I'm sorry Mirta. " she said, hugging her friend. "He isn't worth it if he treats you like that. There are enough fish in the sea." Mirta nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. " I know, but I have had a crush on him for almost two years. I thought for once it would actually work out." Ember grimaced and hugged her friend closer. Nothing more needed to be said. She knew bitter disappointment all too well.

A little while later they were watching a movie on their couch in the living area when at once someone banged on the door. "Mirta, Ember! Open up!" they heard Clarissa scream, banging on the door. Mirta stood up and locked gazes with Ember, who had a disturbed look on her face. "What is it?" Mirta said, opening the door as an out of breath Clarissa came storming in. "You see the clouds changing and the rain that is starting to fall? It is green. Miss Faragonda thinks it isn't normal and suspects Alfea will be attacked. She says everyone has to gather in the hall and prepare to fight." Ember and Mirta exchanged a look and stood up. They quickly put off the television, closed the balcony windows and ran after Clarissa.

So here they were now, almost waiting an hour for something to happen. A knife could cut the tension in the air. No one had transformed yet, in fear of growing tired before the battle even began.

One moment, another, another... And at once, lighting began to attack the shield around Alfea. Several portals opened and monsters came through, evil glinting in their eyes. "The moment has come to defend yourselves!" Faragonda announced. "Transform and fight with everything you have!" she exclaimed, starting to shoot light balls at the monsters. "Are you ready, Mirta?" Ember asked, as Emma and Clarissa nodded. Mirta smiled. "Let's do this...Mirta, fairy of illusions. Transform!" Ember followed soon after.

And this is how they had ended up fighting like this. The monsters were too strong. Even the Enchantix fairies were starting to get worn out. Ember looked over her head and saw an Enchantix fairy fire attack after attack. She heard specialists scream and grunt, trying to hold the monsters off.

"Why don't you leave us!" the fairy raged, keeping on shooting attacks. At the rate this was going, they were all going to get injured or even worse, maybe die! Ember tried to swallow the rush of panic that was clouding her mind. "Ember, use your charmix!" Lisna called out from farther away, doing her share of attacks on the monsters. Clarissa and Ember both looked at each other at the same time as an idea pinged in both their heads. "Ofcourse, our charmix! If we converge, even in pairs of two or three it should work!" Clarissa said.

Ember nodded. "Listen everyone! Let's help our friends and classmates. We all have powers, we have all earned some form of power. If we work together it will work!" Mirta announced, everyone looking at her. "Everyone who has a charmix, use it! Let's do a convergence power to see if it helps." Several fairies nodded, a smile lighting their tired faces. "We will back up the Enchantix fairies!"

Emma smiled tiredly, wiping the blood away. "Okay, charmix!" Ember smiled, seeing on the fairy of chance a clover appear on her chest and sidebag in the form of a clover on her side. Clarissa and Ember nodded. "Let's go Charmix, Clarissa Mirta!"

Ember smiled and closed her eyes as she felt a warm feeling envelop her. "Charmix!" she exclaimed, a jewel in the form of a cloud appearing on the center of her chest. A fluffy sidepouch also in the form of a cloud appeared on her lefthip.

She smiled and felt power return to her. Mirta smiled back, a purple jewel and rectangular side pouch appearing on her right hip.

"For this convergence to work, we need absolute trust, Ember. You are my best friend, we should be able to do this." Ember nodded, seeing Emma and Clarissa grabbing each other's hand and a light engulfing them.

Over the whole of Alfea, pairs of two or three fairies were converging their power. Ember grinned a cheeky grin at Mirta and took her hands in hers. Both closed their eyes and focused on their powers joining. "Convergence!" both said after awhile, opening their eyes. A giant orb of purple, rose and all hues of blue started to raise up. When they looked around, they saw the same happening to other convergence powers.

They were all collected in a giant shade of light. "Everyone, close your eyes. Enchantix fairies, do your convergence as well." Paladium amended, trying to hold the giant orb of light, which was getting bigger and bigger.

Ember sneaked a peak and opened her eye, looking at the convergence power of enchantix and charmix melting together. "Close your eyes, everyone." Paladium warned a last time. "This should do it." he murmured, but kept on struggling to hold it together.

"You think you can hold it, Professor?" a shrill voice said. Mirta opened her eyes and looked up. "Icy!" she bit out, flying towards the witch with no hesitation. "Mirta, wait!" Ember said, watching with horror as her friend dogded ice attack after ice attack. "Still as weak as before, Mirta." Icy laughed, shooting shards of ice towards her. "Auwtch." Mirta said, her leg starting to bleed. "How do you like this?"

'Take someone your own size, you witch!" Toffee said, angry eyes burning holes in Icy's head. "Pff, you are all so pathetic. A pixie, really?" Ember huffed in anger and flew up." Why don't you take someone you own size?" she bit out, flying next to Mirta.

"And who are you? " Icy said, indignation clear in her voice. She laughed and threw ice at Ember, who barely dodged her attacks with a shield. "I don't know how long I can hold it, Mirta!" she whispered, groaning while attempting to keep the shield up as ice started to freeze around it's edges.

Mirta had used this time to prepare an attack, and created an illusion. A massive monster attacked Icy, breaking her concentration and stopping the attack on Ember. "We will finish this, Mirta. Once and for all." Icy said.

"Mirta? Mirta, no!" Ember looked on horrified as her friend was frozen in ice. "Let's see if you can survive a fall of several hundreds of yards or if you wil turn into little icecubes." Icy grinned maliciously, floating Mirta up in the icecage she had frozen her in.

"No, Mirta! Let her go!" Ember screamed, eyes filling with tears. _I have used all my charmix powers! I have nothing left!_ She thought desperately.

 _If you need help, you only need to ask._ A warm male voice muttered. _You are a much stronger fairy than you think. You only need to remember it, and power will come to you without any problem. Do not forget, you were chosen._ Ember opened her eyes and her world seemed to slow down. The familiar and warm feeling grew in her heart, the feeling she had felt at the beginning in the parc. And yes, there it was.

Ember looked up and saw in the distance a darkblue diamond shining a calming darkblue hue. She lifted her hand towards it. _Will you help me?_

"Emma look at Ember! Look at her eyes!" Clarissa guffawed, pointing to Ember. A darkblue light had enveloped her, the air around her crackling with power. "Let her go, witch." she ordered. Icy looked up. "And who are you to command me, huh? What the hell?" she said, looking at the annoying fairy.

Ember's eyes were a completely dark blue. "I'll tell you one more time, you witch. Let her go." she said, air crackling around her hands. "Make me." Icy bit out. Ember's smile grew almost evil. 'As you wish." she muttered, snapping her fingers.

Blue balls of air started attacking Icy relentlessly, a tornado forming around Ember. She cracked a smile. "This is also a little present for you. Let's see if you can escape this." With a flick of her wrist, she commanded the tornado towards Icy.

"What is going on? Go away, you annoying thing." Icy smirked, turning the tornado into ice and making it shatter to pieces. "Is this all you have? Come on, amuse me." Ember's eyes had returned to normal. "Please, you think I'm that stupid? I got what I wanted anyway. You released Mirta. Professor Paladium, she's all yours." Ember said, gripping Mirta with her arm and flying away.

Paladium smiled and winked at Icy. " A present for you and your monsters, Icy." Paladium threw the convergence power towards Icy and the monsters. "Be damned, Alfea. I will have my revenge!" she screamed out, beating a hasty retreat.

"Are you allright?" Ember asked, hugging Mirta. "I am, don't worry." Ember smiled and hugged her friend closer. "I'm glad."

About a week later, it was the end of the schoolyear. Everyone was packing their bags. Ember however, was sitting in Paladium's office with Faragonda also present. "You are very strong. But the extend of your powers worries me, Ember. You don't always seem to be able to control them." Ember nodded. "Sometimes, I hear a voice and see a diamond. I feel like I know it. At the battle, when Mirta was in danger I asked it for help. That's how I got in that state. The rest is a bit fuzzy." Ember confessed, scratching her head.

"Starting next year, Professor Paladium will give you some extra lessons. That way, you can learn more about your powers and learn how to control them." Ember nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" she grinned. "Now go on and finish packing your bags." Ember nodded and dashed out of the room.

Ember was dragging her suitcase with her, seeing Bloom a bit further. "Hi, Ember." she smiled. "I heard you beat Tritannus, congratulations!" Ember said, looking at the Winx. "Yes, it was...hard." Leila said, sighing. Ember nodded and understood there was more to the story, but didn't dare to ask. "You live near Gardenia, don't you?' Bloom said. Ember nodded. "I live in Deresia, it is about half an hour away from Gardenia."

"Why don't we go together? I'm going to visit my adoptive parents before going to Domino. We can take the trip back together." Ember smiled, "I'd like that." Bloom smiled. "But before we go, there is someone else who wants to say goodbye to you." Bloom winked. Ember looked behind Bloom and saw Elion. She reddened immediately.

"Hi, Elion." she stuttered. They had send some messages back and forth, but she hadn't seen him anymore since the party. "Hello, Ember. Going home?" he asked. Ember nodded. An awkward silence filled the air. "Anyway, have a great vacation. I'll see you next year?" Ember said, refusing to let her nerves get to her. Elion smiled, a fuzzy feeling overcoming Ember. "Yes, I'll see you next year. Have a great vacation Ember. I'll keep in touch during the holidays, okay?" Elion said, turning towards Helia. "Okay, bye!" Ember waved, feeling her cheeks redden again.

"That went well, didn't it?" Mirta grinned from behind her. "You and Lorn as well apparently?" Ember smirked. Mirta nodded. " I have decided to give him another chance and see where it goes." she smiled. "Anyway, I need to go. My bus is leaving. I'll see you next year. Bye, Ember." Mirta said, hugging her friend. "Don't look so sad, Ember. We'll keep in touch over the phone and maybe you can come visit me, huh?" Ember nodded, tears filling her eyes. She hugged her friend one last time. "Have a great vacation, Mirta."

With one last wave, she and the Winx went the other way. She and Stella had minor or less made peace. She smiled at Stella, who was sitting next to her and talking to Tecna about clothes.

She looked out of the window as Alfea became smaller and smaller. _I'll see you next year, Alfea._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

 **Hi, everybody! Here's the next chapter. -QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Ciara - Work_

 _Jax Jones - You don't know me_

 _K.A.R.D. - Rumor_

The return to Deresia had been uneventful but tiring. Her aunt Susanna had gone all the way to come pick her up at the train station, where she had just said goodbye to Bloom who would be getting off at the next stop. Ember walked ahead, looking on her phone to see where her aunt was, her bags floating behind her.

"Ember!" she heard a voice shout, seeing her aunt waving at her from next to her car. "Aunt Susanna!" she waved back, running towards her aunt. "Come here, you look so different!" aunt Susanna exclaimed, gripping her niece in a dead hug. " It's good to see you auntie." Aunt Susanna smiled. "I'm happy to have you back for two months!" she smiled happily, carkeys clinking in her hand. "Hi!" aunt Susanna heard a tiny voice say. Her eyebrow shot up when she saw Lisna." This is the...pixie?' aunt Susanna said, hesitating. Ember nodded. "This is Lisna, my bonded pixie. She'll be staying for a week before returning to her village."

Though the contact at the beginning had been hesitant on aunt Susanna's part, who was clearly disturbed about everything that magic entails. Contrary to what Ember thought, Lisna and aunt Susanna got along great. She felt sometimes like they were partners in crime. Aunt Susanna was sad to see Lisna go. "You can come by anytime you want, Lisna!" Aunt Susanna said, hugging the little pixie. "I will as soon as I can. " Lisna smiled back. "I'll walk you outside." Lockette was waiting for Lisna at the door."Say hello to Toffee for me. I'll see you at Alfea next year." Ember smiled. "Bye, Lockette. Have a safe trip home." Ember said to the rose haired pixie, who smiled back. "Bye, Ember!" Lisna waved, following Lockette into the portal. Ember waved back.

Life went on as usual, and the vacation flew by. Ember used the vacation to work a job in the grocerystore, working as a cashier. She sometimes got curious questions from former classmates, asking where she went. One of them was Bailey, who was now standing before her. "Hi Ember! Long time no see!" Bailey said, looking as Ember scanned the products. "Yes, indeed. How are you doing?" Ember asked back, hoping to change the topic of the conversation. "I'm doing great. And you? Back in town for summervacation?" Ember nodded. "You're not asking where I went?" Ember raised an eyebrow, ticking in a code on the register. "I figured you went to college out of town." Bailey answered. "Well, sort of. I'm studying at Alfea college for fairies." she said, getting it over with. "You are a fairy too?" Bailey grinned. Ember gaped at her former classmate. "I'm studying at Tir Na Nog college for fairies, here on Earth." Bailey grinned. "Of what are you the fairy?" Ember smiled. "I am the fairy of rain..." Ember nodded. "Nice!" Bailey nodded as well as she finished piling her products in a bag. "That will be 37 dollars please." Ember said. Bailey took the money out of her purse and gave it to Ember. "We should go out sometime to talk about everything." Ember smiled as she handed the cash back."I have your number. I'll text you." Bailey said, taking the bags. "Bye!"

About a week later, Ember was standing before her mirror. She softly mouthed lyrics to a song on the radio as she finished her make up. She and Bailey were going to dinner, so they could talk about the new things that had happened to them. The good thing was that today she had finished her last day at the grocerystore, she had still three weeks left. Aunt Susanna had taken the last two weeks off, so they could spend some time together and prepare for her next year at Alfea. She brushed through her hair, putting earrings in her ears as the finishing touch. She was nineteen now, and had gotten her driver's license not so long ago. Since aunt Susanna was at home, Ember was permitted to lend the car for tonight.

Looking one last time at her reflection, Ember took her purse and went downstairs. Aunt Susanna looked up at the clinking of high heels. Ember had gone for a midlong black dress, highheeled sandals and her hair loose round her. She had put on some make up, earrings and a necklace as finishing touch. "Here are the keys. Drive responsibly and let me know when you are coming back home. The restaurant is after all in the little town of Tompton, which is about 20 minutes away by car." Ember smiled and took the keys.

She sang along to the radio as she drove towards the restaurant, called Chill&Grill. She parked the car before the restaurant and went inside, eyes seeking Bailey. "Ember!" Bailey waved, smiling at her. "Hey, how are you? Did you find it easily?" Bailey asked, handing the menu to Ember. Ember nodded. "Yes, I used the gps and a tracking spell to be sure." Bailey laughed. "What do you want to drink?" Bailey asked, as she smiled at the waitress who came to take their orders. "A soda, please. And as menu I would like the steak with french fries." Ember grinned, as Bailey's eyebrows went up." Hey, a girl's gotta eat. And I haven't eaten a steak in quite some time." Bailey nodded. "Atta girl. It's better to have a good appetite." Ember nodded and laughed.

The evening went by swiftly as they talked about their schools, but also reminisced about their highschool years. "I still find transforming so fun!" Bailey confessed, sipping from her glass of wine. Ember nodded. "It makes me feel so giddy, even after a year." Bailey nodded along, eyes narrowing at something behind Ember. "What is it?" Bailey sighed. "Marissa just walked in. God, I hate that conceited girl!" Bailey groaned, as Ember smiled reassuringly. "She probably won't bother us."

Ember hadn't even finished her sentence before a voice filled the air. "Well, well. If it isn't Ember and Bailey holding the loserclub." Ember sighed."Lovely."

"Long time no see, Marissa. How are you doing?" Ember asked, trying to be nice. "Better than you, obviously." Marissa smirked. "You disappeared at once; we were curious where you went." Ember smiled with a green smile, a vein popping in her head. "Well, I didn't want to bother your majesty with my presence. I went to another school." Bailey smirked. "No, to Alfea school for fairies. She is the fairy of air and I of rain. That's something you'll never be able to say, will you? That you are a fairy?" Bailey asked innocently, Marissa going red. "Enjoy your loserdinner. Tata!" Marissa said, her voice breaking. "I think you got her good." Ember smiled. "She had it coming, she's been insufferable for years."

At midnight, both girls said their goodbyes. "Do you need a ride home?" Ember asked, as they stopped at her aunt's car. "No, I'm staying with my boyfriend tonight. But it was nice seeing you, we should do this more often." Ember nodded and hugged Bailey. "Have a safe trip home!" Bailey screamed after her, walking the opposite way. As Ember revved out of the parking lot, she waved at Bailey. She send a text to aunt Susanna that she was coming home.

Opening her window, her hair blowing around her, Ember sang along at the top of her voice. It had been an amazing night. To think, soon she was going back to Alfea. She smiled giddily and sighed. She couldn't wait. But first, she would spend some more time with aunt Susanna.

Focusing on the road ahead, Ember smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hello, everybody! It has been awhile... To be honest, I have been swamped at work and when I finally took some time off, writing was the farthest thing away from my mind. But I do love this story and wish to finish it. Shoutout to my twinsister who stood by me and convinced me to keep on writing when I grew tired of it. Thank you for brainstorming with me late into the night, and keep on hearing my endless plotlines when I'm sure you would've liked to discuss something else. (*v*)**

 **One last thing, you may have noticed my English is not perfect. It has to do with the fact that English is not my native language, but one of three I speak. So my apologies for any mistakes I forgot to correct or if the structure of the sentences arent always right or don't make complete sense. *scratches head* Onwards with the story - QueenNothingness**

 _I suggest you listen to:_

 _Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One_

 _Game Of Thrones Soundtrack - Reign_

 _London Grammar - Leave the war with me_

Ember looked around her, not recognizing this place. _Where the hell was she?_ She looked around confused. It did seem familiar to her. "That is because it is a place you know well." a voice answered. Ember turned around, looking with wide eyes. Before her stood no one else than her father, though he looked younger in here and he had some kind of formal costume on. "Dad?" she whispered. "Yes, Ember." he smiled back at her. "Am I dreaming?" she asked the man before her, the same iceblue eyes reflecting her own. "You tell me. We're in your head." he grinned. "This has something to do with that diamond I always see, doesn't it?" He nodded, sitting down on some kind of bench.

She hesitated to sit next to him, looking around her. It seemed to be some kind of garden, a pond before her. The water slowly glittered as the sun shone on the surface, a soft wind blowing around them. The rest of the garden was surrounded by giant bushes of flowers, almost all in a blue colour, hiding the garden away. "Where are we?" she asked, looking at her father. "This is part of your home. This was my favourite garden when I was young." Ordius said, looking around in awe. "It's been a long time since I have seen this." Ember sighed. "What does this giant diamond have to do with me? And why are my powers so uncontrollable? And you are from Odos originally? What?" Ember asked, her father holding up his hand. "That giant diamond you see is part of your faith. You need to find it. That is all I can tell you." her father said, patting her hand. His voice faded away as did the garden and Ordius himself. "Dad, wait!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes. "Dad!" she screamed again, flying upright in her bed.

Her aunt Susanna came running in, her hair still in disarray. She clearly had been preparing for the day ahead. "Ember, are you allright? I have never heard you scream like that. I thought you were being attacked." Susanna asked, seeing her niece crying. It was not a pretty sight to see. Ember was heaving and crying uncontrollably, tears rolling down her cheeks and snot dribbling from her nose. Susanna took her niece in her arms, hushing her. "Hush hush, my darling. What has you crying like that?" Ember shook her head, hiding her face away in her aunt's shoulder, slowly calming down. "It's okay. Take all the time you need." It had not been that great a shock to see her father, she mused later on. What had her crying like that was that she could actually speak to him in her dreams, but that when she woke up she realized he was dead. And you always had to wake up sooner or later.

The hole in her heart she had always felt for never having known her parents, opened up again. She remembered all the loneliness and anguish she felt when she was younger, never being able to celebrate Father or Mother's day. Never having her parents celebrate her birthday, or coming to parent-teacher meetings or simply teaching her things. She loved her aunt to death and was thankful the woman had raised her, but it would never be the same. Ember closed her eyes and slowly calmed down. Aunt Susanna smiled softly, patting her niece on the head. "Feeling better?" Ember nodded, wiping her eyes. "What did you dream about? Did you have a nightmare?" Aunt Susanna asked when Ember had calmed down. "No, that's not it. I saw my father in my dream." Aunt Susanna raised an eyebrow. "You did?" Ember nodded. "I could actually talk to him and it was a bit overwhelming." she admitted. Susanna smiled. "I understand, I still miss your mother as well. It was hard to lose her, since she was the only relative I had left. Our parents died young, as you know." Ember nodded. "Your father was a dear friend to me, and when they married and came to live in the neighbourhood, I felt I had finally a family again." Ember nodded sadly, her aunt smiling softly at her. "You're my family now, my darling. Why don't you go refresh yourself and calm down? I'll make you some breakfast. Afterwards, we can pack the last of your bags since you return to Alfea this afternoon."

Ember went into the bathroom, her feet cold on the tiles. She threw some water on her face, than put on comfortable shorts and a comfortable top.

After breakfast she was sitting in her room, clearing away the last of her clothes. At the same time she was cleaning up her mess and dusting off her room. She put her bags and suitcases with her stuff for Alfea outside the door of her room, vacuuming the carpet at the same time and changing the sheets on her bed. She smiled when her room looked completely clean. "I'm going to take a shower auntie. By than it will be time to leave, I think." Susanna nodded, going downstairs.

Ember took a long warm shower, washing her hair. She brushed it out and put on comfortable clothes. She ran downstairs, putting the last of her suitcases in the car. "I'll take you to the trainstation." Ember smiled, and quickly closed the door.

Soon, they were at the trainstation. She turned around, hugging her aunt Susanna. "Have a great year at Alfea, dear. And don't hesitate to call me if you have any of those dreams again." Ember smiled, turned around and started walking. Time did fly! Not so long ago she had turned nineteen and now she would be beginning her third year at Alfea. She turned around and waved a last time at her aunt.

The hours ticked by and before Ember knew it a welcome sight greeted her. She grinned, butterflies in her stomach. She walked out of the bus, smiling as she saw there were a lot of new fairies. "Ember!" she heard a voice shout to her right, running towards her. "Mirtha! I'm so happy to see you!" Ember grinned, envelopping her friend in a hug. "It's been so long since I have seen you! It seems like ages ago!" Ember exclaimed, Mirtha laughing at that. "It was only two months but I understand the feeling."

They started walking through the gates, greeting Griselda and Professor Paladium on their way. "There are a lot of new fairies." Ember whispered, Mirtha nodding. "It feels weird not being new anymore, doesn't it?" Ember smiled. "Ember, hi!" she heard a voice say, turning around. Musa was standing behind her, smiling. "Hi, Musa! How was your summervacation?" Ember asked, greeting the girl happily.

She didn't know all the Winx so good yet, Flora and Bloom being the exceptions. But she wanted to change that this year, they seemed genuinely nice and friendly girls. Musa chattered about her summervacation, Ember firing constant questions about her homeplanet and her first love, music. Mirtha smiled and shook her head. _It was good to be back._

Mirtha and Ember quickly loaded their stuff in their room, decorating it and putting their stuff away. They were disturbed by a knock on the door, Griselda standing in the doorway. "Headmistress Faragonda would like to give a speech. Can you come to the auditorium?" Mirtha nodded, motioning Ember to come along.

In the auditorium they reunited with their classmates, both especially happy to see Emma and Clarissa. "I have called you here today to welcome you to a new year at Alfea School for Fairies. I'm happy to see new and old faces." Faragonda smiled, looking at the Winx in particular. "I wish to introduce you to a new teacher. This is Daphne, the crownprincess of Domino, Nymph of Sirenix and Domino, and Bloom's older sister. She will be your teacher of History of Magic." A woman walked forward, smiling as everyone applauded. Ember could see the similarities between Bloom and Daphne.

"The rest of you may leave." Faragonda admonished after her speech. "All the third years, I'd like you to stay here." The auditorium quickly emptied, only leaving the third years. "I would like to talk to you about the transformation you'll earn this year. It is called Enchantix, and it is your last fairy form. However, once you have earned this, it gives you the ability to access higher Fairy Forms, such as the Winx have had. The Sirenix transformation from last year is such an example." Ember grinned at Mirtha, who looked like she couldn't wait either. "You earn Enchantix by showing great sacrifice and saving someone from your planet."

Ember sighed. "Well, that will be difficult. My father is from Odos but since the planet is not accessible, I'll have difficulty to save someone from my planet." Emma shook her head. "But your mother was an earthling. So if you save someone from earth, technically you should be able to earn it." Ember thought for a minute and nodded. "You're right."

"You can all leave, classes start at 8:30 tomorrow. Ember, can I speak with you?" Faragond asked, smiling at her. Ember swallowed and nodded. "Yes, miss Faragonda." "Let's go to my office. We can talk there without being interrupted." Ember followed the headmistress towards her office, feeling a bit nervous. "Don't look so nervous, child. You want some tea?" Faragonda smiled calmly, Ember feeling a bit embarassed. "That would be nice, thank you." Ember sat down in the chair, sipping from her tea. "I have called you here to discuss the extra lessons you'll get from Professor Paladium, Ember. Remember what we discussed last year?" Ember thought for a moment and remembered. "Yes, I do remember."

"You will be getting three times a weak an extra class with Professor Paladium, who will help you better understand your powers. If you earn Enchantix this year, which will even give you more power and make you stronger, it is best you learn to control it. It is best to not have anymore tornados on the schoolgrounds, no?" Faragonda allowed a little grin, Ember laughing softly. "Yes, that would be awkward." she said, scratching her head.

"Tomorrow you have a class with Paladium. After class, he will discuss the specifics of your extra lessons with you. Do not hesitate to come see me if you have any doubts or questions." Ember nodded. "You can go. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Faragonda motioned towards the door, Ember standing up. "Thank you, headmistress!" she smiled, running out of the door.

She spent her evening with Mirtha, talking about their summervacations. When Mirtha was already asleep and the moon high in the sky, Ember opened the doors to the balcony. She looked down at the schoolgrounds, swirling some of the air around her with her fingers. A soft breeze blew over the schoolgrounds, causing Ember to close her eyes in wonder.

Ember looked up at the moon, mesmerized by it's beauty. She was glad to be back at Alfea and if it was anything like last year, she was in for a surprise. Time slowly ticked by as Ember sank away in her thoughts, the moon's reflection never leaving her iceblue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter. Onwards with the story - QueenNothingness**

 _I suggest you listen to:_

 _Dua Lipa - New Rules_

 _Game of Thrones Soundtrack - Dance of Dragons_

 _Utada Hikaru - Passion_

Getting back into the routine of going to school was not easy in the least. Ember had taken the habit to sleep in during her vacation, and it was clear that her body still remembered it that way. "Ember? Ember, you need to wake up!" she heard a voice say. "One more minute." she muttered, putting her pillow over her head. "Lisna is right, Ember. You'll be late if you do not get up now. You still need to shower and prepare." Mirta said. Ember groaned and opened her eyes, looking blearily at her friend and pixie.

"You think after a week you'd be used to the new ryhthm." Mirta laughed, already half dressed. "Get up, sleepyhead. Otherwise you'll miss breakfast." Lisna grinned. Ember nodded. "Sorry, I have still some difficulty getting up." She took her towel and bathstuff and went into the shower. She finally started to wake up.

By the time she was putting on her sneakers, Mirta already had her books in hand. "Come on, or we'll miss breakfast. It's bacon and eggs this morning." Mirta tried to catch Ember's attention. "Really? I do like the bacon here in Alfea." Ember smirked, taking her books and following Mirta out of the door.

She was wolfing down her bacon and eggs, when the Winx came walking in. "I am so happy to be going to Lymphea. I have not seen Miele in ages." she heard Flora say, who sat down next to her. "Hi, Ember! How are you?" Ember muttered something with her mouth full, causing Layla to laugh who was sitting across her. "You seem to enjoy breakfast?" she grinned, putting some bacon on her plate. "Yes, I was really hungry this morning." Ember admitted, cheeks reddening a little bit. " I do as well. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all." Layla winked, Mirta nodding. "What did you say about Linphea, Flora?" she asked. "We're going to my homeplanet. We're going to visit the boys at Linphea College who are doing some exercises there. Elion is there as well." Flora smiled, Ember coughing in her food. Clarissa, who was sitting next to her, grinned. "Ah yes, your soon to be boyfriend." Ember blushed and hit her friend on her arm, Emma bursting out laughing, her long blonde, almost white curled hair flying around her as she moved her head. "He is not. We barely even talk." Ember muttered, taking a gulp from her glass of water. "Sky told me Elion does like you. He may seem very cold, but he is just reserved and doesn't really always know how to react. Try talking to him some more." Bloom suggested.

Later that day, Clarissa and Ember were walking towards the doors to go outside, the fairy of autumn talking about her boyfriend. He was a paladin, and was part of the group going to Linphea. "He said he needed it to better his training. His father is head of the palaceguard on Eraklyon, and he'd like to follow in his footsteps." Clarissa explained, Mirta listening attentively. "But that's a good thing. It means he has already figured out what he wants to with his life. Better that than doing nothing with your life because you do not know what you want to become." Mirta answered, Emma and Ember nodding affirmatively. "You're from Eraklyon?" Ember asked. Clarissa nodded, noticing they had already arrived at Paladium's classroom. Ember sighed. "Well, I need to be here. I'll see you later at dinner." Ember said, waving as the three girls went towards outside. Ember knocked on the door, feeling her nerves rising. "Come in." she heard a voice say. As Ember walked in, she saw that Paladium was rummaging through a bag. 'Professor?" she asked, eyebrows rising in confusion. "Ember, do come in! You can sit down in that chair." Paladium said, pointing to a chair before his desk. Ember swallowed and nodded, sitting down while wringing her hands.

Paladium walked around his desk, sitting down. A silence fell over the room, Paladium looking attentively at Ember. "Why don't you tell me some more about your parents and life before Alfea, Ember?" he asked, Ember stuttering when she was taken offguard by the question. "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered. Palladium smiled softly. "Do you live with your parents? Where do you live...?" he motioned with his hand. "My parents are dead." Ember blurted out. "They...they died in a caraccident when I was two years old. I've been raised by my Aunt Susanna ever since." she said, nerves calming down. "I had a normal life up until Alfea. I went to school, was an okay student, I spent my free time reading and walking in the forest, parc,... I like being outside." Ember said. Paladium nodded, writing some things down in a notebook. "And the first time your powers showed themselves?" he asked, looking intently at Ember. "Well, there was a storm, more like a hurricane really." Ember said, remembering what happened. "I went to the parc, waiting for my aunt to pick me up. Than it blurred..." Ember looked outside the window. "There was some kind of darkish blue diamond, shining a blue light towards me. My aunt says it engulfed me and than I lost consciousness. "

Paladium nodded and kept on writing. "There is something you are not telling me. I can see you hesitating, Ember. It's okay to tell me; we're both here to figure your powers out." Paladium amended, Ember sighing. "I recently found out my father was probably from Odos, and that is the reason I am a fairy. He had a necklace with a diamond on it, diamonds that are only cultivated on Odos. Everytime I lose control, there is a male voice talking to me. And than recently, I dreamt of my father. I think... he has something to do with it. Whit my powers, with that diamond..." Ember said, shaking her head. Paladium hummed, thinking deeply.

"There is indeed a possibility your father is from Odos and in due time we will figure that out. I have deducted from this you only lose control if you are in mortal danger, you get very angry or people you consider family, friends, and so on are threatened. I think your powers were dormant and with you being in danger during that storm, since you are the fairy of air, they activated themselves to protect you. We'll just need to figure out a way when you do get that feeling you're losing control, we can change it into a way that you can use it to access your full powers." Paladium explained. "When Icy attacked Mirtha, your eyes went blue. We need to find a way when you get into such a state, you are coherent enough to use it to your advantage. In that moment, your powers rule you. We need to find a way to turn the tables around, so you are in control at all times."

Ember nodded, Paladium standing up and motioning for Ember to do the same. "We'll start with a good dose of mediation. We'll go by the lake, it's calm there." Ember smiled, following Paladium out of the door. They found a spot next to the lake, a gentle breeze blowing around them. Paladium sat crosslegged across Ember, Ember mimicking his posture. "First, you'll need to clear your mind. Than when you have done that, I want you to remember the emotions you felt when you were in danger and when Mirta was attacked by Icy." Ember nodded, closing her eyes and emptying her mind. She grew calm, listening to the sound of nature around them. "Very well, now try to think about your emotions when Alfea was attacked last year." Paladium said, gaze locked on Ember, notebook at the ready to jot down notes. Ember took in a deep breath, and thought about that.

While her memories filled her head, the wind around her began to blow harder, her hands shaking. Paladium raised an eyebrow, seeing that Ember's breathing was picking up. Ember herself had gone into such a deep state of meditation, it felt as if she was reliving it again. _I cannot do this!_ She thought, panic clouding her mind. _Not again, never again!_ She thought desperately. Ember opened her eyes, her eyes a darkblue hue. _No way that I will ever be that helpless again!_ Paladium raised an eyebrow, Ember's darkblue eyes looking at him. Air was crackling around her, a storm beginning above them. "Ember? Ember, it's okay. Try to come back to the present. Ember!" Paladium asked, grabbing her arm.

Ember heard a voice faraway, still submerged in her memories of Icy's attack. _Ember. Try to come back to the present._ Ember blinked, the memory being replaced by Professor's Paladium face. "Uh, what?" she asked, not sure what happened. "You went back into that state, your eyes turned blue. But you did come back once I called your name. You seem to have more control than you think, Ember." Paladium said. Ember sighed, feeling the adrenaline still in her body. She shuddered. "You did well. Let me analyse this, I'll see you in two days. " Ember nodded as Paladium stood up. "Thank you Professor." Paladium shook his head and smiled. "I have something for you." By magic, a blue notebook summoned itself from the air. "I want you to write down in this notebook everytime you lose control, everytime you dream of your father, anything you may think has to do with your powers. It will help us to understand it better." Ember nodded and took it.

When she came walking in her room, ready to take a hot bath and than do her homework, she was greeted by an unusual sight. Clarissa was crying, Mirta patting her back in support. "What happened?" Ember asked, looking at Emma who shook her head. Clarissa looked up, her midlong brown hair a frazzled mess. "Something went wrong on Linphea. They were attacked by something and my boyfriend, he was petrified!" Clarissa wailed, head burried in her arms. "Petrified? As in the legend of Medusa?" Ember asked, sitting next to Clarissa and squeezing her arm. "Apparently there were some dragons that attacked them, they have petrifiying rays. Clarissa's boyfriend was trying to protect some of the young fairies, and got petrified." Emma explained, sighing. "The Winx are trying to find a way to turn them to normal but, they haven't been succesfull until now."

"I'm so sorry, Clarissa." Ember hugged her friend, looking at Mirta. She shook her head, worried gaze in her eyes. They didn't dare to say it, but they all thought the same.

If even the Winx didn't know how to help, who could?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hi, everyone! Two chapters in such a short time, I know right?! :) Onwards with the story - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Adam Levine feat R City - Locked Away_

 _Exit Eden - Incomplete_

 _Reol - RE_

It had been a tough night for Clarissa, Ember could tell. The girl's hair was in a messy bun atop her head, eyes red from crying and not enough sleep, and she seemed to zone out more than anything else.

When they were walking towards their class with Professor Daphne, Ember saw a distraught Bloom walking by. "Bloom? Are you allright?" she asked, stopping the girl in her tracks. Bloom shook her head, sighing. "Why don't we talk after our classes? In the greenhouse?" Ember asked, seeing the girl clearly needed to blow off steam. Bloom hesitated for a moment and than nodded. "I'll see you after class than." Ember said, smiling encouragingly. "What was all that about?" Mirta whispered, as to not make Clarissa feel worse, who finally had managed to calm down a little. "I don't know. Something to do with Linphea I think." Ember whispered back, taking place in the auditorium when Daphne came walking in. The room quietened down. "I have an announcement to make. In a few days, I'll be going with the Winx and their class to the Golden Auditorium. My classes will be suspended that day, but ofcourse I'll leave you with enough work to do...in the capable hands of Griselda." Several girls groaned, having hoped they would have a free hour. Ember grinned. "Ember, Professor Paladium asked me not to assign you any work. You'll be instead having an extra lesson with him." Ember nodded, grinning again. "You escaped that nicely, Ember." Emma winked, opening her textbook.

After a long day of classes, Ember walked towards the greenhouse, greeting Lisna along the way. "Hello, Lisna. I was wondering where you had gone. I didn't see you for awhile." Ember smiled, hugging her pixie. Lisna sniffed, eyes dribbling with tears. "The pixies in pixievillage have disappeared! The village is empty!" Lisna cried, Ember swallowing. "What the hell is even happening? People being petrified, the pixies disappearing... I don't like this." Ember groaned, hugging Lisna. "And the other pixies? Lockette and the others, did you ask them if they know more?" Lisna shook her head. "They're just as shocked as me." she sighed. "We'll find them, Lisna. In the meantime, you can stay with me here at Alfea. You can make yourself at home in my room." Lisna nodded. "Me and Toffee will go ahead and get some of our stuff. We'll temporarily move into your dorm." Ember nodded. "You do that. I'll help the Winx with finding the pixies, that I promise."

Ember walked into the greenhouse, seeing Flora watering the plants. "Hello Flora. How are you doing?" Ember asked, waving at Flora. Flora smiled tiredly. "I've been better." Ember raised an eyebrow, coming closer and squeezing Flora's shoulders. "Has it do with Linphea?" Ember asked, worried gaze locked on Bloom who was sitting further away. "Something happened and we lost our powers... Bloom gave us a part of her Dragonflame, but we need to perform good acts worthy of a fairy to be able to access that power. It seems difficult. Not to forget Miele is stuck at Linphea College with those monsters." Ember patted her arm, going towards Bloom. "If I can do anything to help, you just need to let me know."

Bloom looked up, a frown on her usual cheerful face. "How are you doing, Bloom?" Ember asked. "Not great. I'm really weak, I feel as if it's my fault the Winx lost their powers and than all that stuff with those monsters. It's just too much." Ember nodded. "Don't doubt yourself. You and the Winx will find a way to defeat whatever you get thrown on your way. You gave them a part of the Dragonflame, I think you're helping them much more than you realise." Ember added thoughtfully. "How is the search going for a cure against the petrifying rays?" Ember asked, Bloom smiling tiredly. "Well, not so great. I think the power of the Dragonflame will help but...first we need to be able to get our transformation ofcourse." Ember nodded again. "I think you will find a solution. You and the Winx have a tendency to underestimate yourselves while you've always found a way to resolve your problems. I'm certain you'll do the same this time." Ember stood up, getting a message from Mirta asking to meet her at the library. "I need to go. And Bloom, when you're going looking for the missing pixies, please allow me to help. I promised Lisna I'd do what I could." Ember smiled softly, nodding her head and walking away. "Okay. Thank you Ember." Bloom called after her, feeling her resolve returning.

The next few days flew by like nothing, but Clarissa still had no news about her boyfriend. The Winx were busy training and searching for a solution, so it's not as if Ember could go ask if they had any news. "Hey, where is Professor Daphne?" someone asked when they came walking in. "They are only going to the golden auditorium in a few days, or did the date change?" Mirta hummed, shaking her head. "We didn't get that information. She would have told us if it had changed, don't you think?" "Professor Daphne has gone with the Winx to stop the Treants and save Linphea College. We'll have a defensive class today. I want to see what you remember from last year. Come on, let's go outside." Griselda almost singsonged, most of their classmates sighing or groaning. Emma sweatdropped, following Mirta outside.

Once they all stood outside, Griselda explained the form of training they were going to do. "This is how it will go. You will be fighting in pairs of two, two fairies will attack and the others will block the attacks using any kind of defensive magic you want. It will be a good refresh from last year's course." Mirta groaned. "I'm not good at defensive spells." Ember shook her head. "Me neither... But than it's better to train, no ?" Emma nodded, Clarissa still zoning out. "Ember and Clarissa you'll first try attacking and Mirta and Emma will defend themselves. Go on, transform." Griselda shooed at them, foot impatiently tapping on the ground.

"Clarissa, we need to transform." Ember whispered, said girl blinking as if waking up. "Okay, yes. Let's go. Transform!" Clarissa called out, a bright orange and red light engulfing her. Ember still thought the fairy of Autumn's transformation was awesome.

Clarissa's midlong brown hair loosened into two pigtails. A brownish red top and short formed itself around her body, a chain with a leaf fastened on her short. Burgundy sandals formed itself on her feet, eventually clear wings growing out of her back. "Clarissa, fairy of autumn." Clarissa said, finalising her transformation. Ember grinned, "Now it's my turn. Transform!"

Ember had missed the familiar feeling, after a while feeling the familiar burn of her wings. "Ember, fairy of air." she grinned. Mirta tsked, transforming herself. Emma followed soon after. The fairy of chance's long curly hair stayed lose in her transformation, a hairclasp in the form of a clover forming on her head. She had a dark green long dress, green heels forming around her feet. She had a white belt on her dress with a clover on it, green wings growing from her back.

They were soon all transformed, flying up and taking stances against each other. Ember attacked without giving them time to breathe, throwing a gust of wind at her friends. Mirta barely managed to make a barrier. "Autumnal morning!" Clarissa called out, orange balls of light forming around her and shooting several attacks at Emma. "Illusion barrier." Mirta answered, the gust of wind Ember had thrown at her rebounding and causing Ember to fall back. "Aargh, Mirta!" Ember groaned. She thrust her hands in the air, air starting to swirl around her hands. "Clarissa, you as well. Attack, come on." Ember whispered, Clarissa nodding. Said girl had two giant balls in orange and red hues forming around her hands. Ember could barely hold the air in her hands. She thrust her hands forwards, throwing her attack at Emma. "Windsong!" she cried out, Emma's eyes widening. "Clovershield." Emma said, barely dodging the attack. Clarissa threw the two balls of orange and red power at Mirta, who managed to dodge it easily. "You can do much better, Clarissa. That's not even one of your stronger attacks." Griselda admonished, but her eyes softened when Clarissa still looked beaten down. "You're done for the day, Clarissa. You may go."

Clarissa sighed and started walking away, transforming back towards her normal self. Emma shook her head. "I see you still use those defensive spells well. You did good, girls. You are excused." Griselda said, Mirta grinning at Ember.

They walked in companionable silence across the schoolgrounds, hearing a cry ahead of them. One of the red ships of the specialists had landed, the Winx and their boyfriends walking out. Clarissa came running towards the ship, throwing herself into the arms of one of the other specialists that followed them out of the ship. He had long auburn hair, his hair tied back into a bun on the top of his head. A smile came on his face as they saw Clarissa blubbering against her boyfriend, the girl seeming relieved for the first time in days. "It seems the Winx found a way." Mirta smiled, Ember nodding. They saw Clarissa turning around, waving at them to come closer. Emma grinned, walking ahead of them. She said something to Clarissa's boyfriend which caused him to laugh. "This is Mirta and that is Ember." Clarissa pointed at them. Ember and Mirta smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rev, Clarissa's boyfriend." "How are you feeling? It must have been awful to be petrified." Ember offered, locking a worried gaze on Rev. "I wonder what kind of thing can even do that. Or what has that kind of power." Mirta said. Tecna sighed. "I don't know. It were dragons with petrifying rays. I do not know who has the power to summon those beasts, but I'm scared we'll have to face a new enemy soon." Tecna said, Musa sighing. "How are you doing, Ember?" Flora asked, finally turning away from Helia. "I'm doing okay. Getting back into the schoolryhthm I guess." Ember smiled, Flora nodding.

"And how are your classes going?" a familiar voice asked, Ember blushing. She turned around and saw none else than Elion staring at her, cold expression on his face. "They are going great. And you, how are classes at Red Fountain?" Ember asked, trying to calm her beating heart. Elion seemed taken aback by the question, having grown used to Ember stuttering and closing up. "They are going good. I went to Linphea with Sky and the rest." he answered.

A bit further away, Mirta stood next to Bloom, satisfied smile on her face. They saw Ember asking several questions, Elion answering them and growing more relaxed. "It seems she took your advice to heart, Bloom." Mirta grinned, Bloom nodding happily. "Ember seems more confident, I'm happy for her. Elion is, even though cold, a really nice guy. You should go talk to Lorn as well. He has been asking about you lately." Mirta raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Rev nodded. "Yes, apparently he is a bit worried you haven't talked to him after summerbreak, even though he hides it well." Mirta sighed. "I'll go talk to him. Lorn!" Mirta waved, going towards the bluehaired boy. A smirk grew on his face as Mirta greeted him.

"You are trying to get them together, aren't you?" Sky said, looking at his girlfriend. Bloom grabbed his hand and smiled. "That would be awesome, no?" she said, smile still on her face as they walked on.

That night, Ember could not sleep. She was too jittery. Elion had asked her out on a date! Well sort of... Mirta, Lorn and Flora and Helia would be coming, but it was a start! Ember grinned to herself, hugging her pillow. She soon fell asleep, a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi everyone, here is the new chapter for my story. It** **'s been quite awhile, I'm trying to get back into things. To give a little clarification: there is a timeskip of a month or two if it seems unclear. Mirta's Enchantix wings are in the same style as Tecna. Here is a little link to how I imagine Mirta's Enchantix dress looks:**

 **. ?dwvar_30030-58177_color=1  
**

 **Onwards with the story -QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Reol-RE_

 _Exit Eden-Frozen_

 _Game Of Thrones (KSHMR & The Golden Army Remix)_

It's been going quite well, Ember mused. The last few months had gone by extremely fast, but it still seemed like yesterday that she had begun her next year at Alfea. Some of their classmates had recently gotten their Enchantix and Ember could not deny she wished for it as well. But how to do that, when your father comes from a planet where no one is able to leave? A planet that is under the rule of a tyranical idiot on top of that.

And it was not as if she could just go to Earth and try to save someone. Enchantix did not work like that. Ember closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing in them for good measure. Her gaze focused on the clock on her nightstand, seeing it was already quite late in the evening. Mirta had gone to sleep hours ago, her soft breathing filling the air.

A buzzing sound disturbed the silence, Ember seeing Elion's face appear on the screen. She grinned and took her phone, going to the living room. 'Hello?' she said, turning on the lamp next to the couch. 'How are you doing?' a deep voice asked as Ember jumped on it. 'I'm okay, though sleep is eluding me.' Ember answered, looking at Elion. He sighed, scratching his chin. His hair was in a bun and he had comfy clothes on; he was clearly preparing to go to bed. 'Is it those dreams again?' he asked, face hardening when Ember nodded. 'I have been seeing my father again, but he doesn't speak. What follows however is much worse.' Ember admitted, rubbing her eyes again. 'This time, I see people getting killed and dying. There's always this boy who looks so much like my father. When he wants to say something, I always wake up.' 'Hey, Ember! How are you?' she heard a voice ask, Elion cursing as Lorn's face appeared. 'I'm doing okay. How are you?' Ember answered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 'Is Mirta there?' Lorn asked innocently, Ember laughing. 'No, she is asleep. She needed it, she was really tired from a test we had today.' Lorn nodded, his image at once disappearing and the phone seeming to fall.

'Let go, Lorn!' she could hear Elion shout, Lorn grunting as Elion tried to take his phone back. Ember smiled despite feeling very tired, those two always made her feel better. Since she and Elion had gone on a date about two months ago, his cold demeaniour had diminished. He was very kind and nice and was quite funny she found out. Scenario's like this one had gotten more frequent as Elion thawed. She had learned his cold character was just a wall he had built around him to protect himself. The reason why she hadn't figured out yet, but she figured she would one day. Their relationship was another enigma she wasn't really ready to analyse. They were definitely more than friends but what exactly she could not tell.

Time would tell, she supposed. She saw a pillow flying at Lorn's head, causing her to snicker. Elion's face appeared, still a bit red from the scuffle earlier. He jumped on his bed, rolling his eyes when Lorn made kissing noises. Ember grinned again, cheeks warming a bit. 'So you always wake up and than nothing? You never get farther than that?' Ember shook her head, sighing. 'You must have those dreams for a reason. The next time we see each other, we could maybe go to the library and try to find more information about your planet. I don't know if it will help, but it is a start.' Ember nodded and looked at the clock, seeing it was almost 11:30 at night. 'I should let you go to sleep. I'll see you soon, Elion.' Ember said, standing up from the couch. 'You as well, Ember. If you have those dreams again, don't hesitate to contact me. Sweet dreams.' He smiled softly. 'Thanks, sweet dreams to you as well.' Ember concluded the conversation, turning her phone off.

She went to her bed, crawling under her covers. She smiled as she remembered that one night when she had had her first nightmare. The burning and screaming from the people had gotten her so scared, she had woken up in a cold sweat. Still in a panic and still not really conscious about what she was doing, she had called Elion out of the blue. He had seemed a bit shocked but had gotten her calmed down. After three times, Elion had gotten used to it.

Professor Paladium had now learned her some exercises to calm her down so she wouldn't wake Elion or Mirta up in the middle of the night. Her grasp on her powers had gotten much better as well. With those thoughts swirling in her head, Ember finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

'Hey, sleepyhead! Time to go!' Mirta called out, Ember groaning. 'We are going to my planet today, I'm so excited!' The girl was buzzing with energy, Ember smiling at her friend. They were going to Mirta's planet for two days with Professor Paladium for Potionology; the Winx and their class were coming as well. Ember understood why Mirta was so excited.

'You'll get to see your planet again, I bet you're excited.' Toffee shared in Mirta's excitement, flying around her bonded fairy. 'You two take care for those two days, okay?' Ember asked, as she put the last of her things in her travel bag. Lisna nodded and took Toffee by the hand. 'I am however still a bit worried about Lucy. We have heard nothing from them since The Trix attacked Cloud Tower.' Ember squeezed her friend's shoulder. 'I'm sure Faragonda and the Winx are working on a solution.'

Mirta sighed and than smiled. 'You're probably right.' They went out to the front of the school, stepping on the busses. Emma waved at them, Ember smiling when she saw Bloom and Stella. They smiled back, Flora also nodding when they passed. Ember sat down next to Clarissa, grinning at her friend.

The journey went by like nothing, the girls soon arriving at their destination: a giant forest, known for a certain plant that gave people the ability to counter curses. Their goal was to find this plant and make a potion from it. Two days in the wild, awesome right?

Stella sniffed up the air. 'This calls for inspiration!' she called out, changing the outfits on the Winx several times. Ember laughed, Stella changing her outfit as well. 'Thank you, Stella. It looks very good!' Ember smiled. With a light heart they went into the forest.

A few hours later and Ember's good mood had disipated. The day had been fun, the girls having found the plant. Now they had to put up their tents. Ember was struggling, still not having advanced at all. 'Never gone camping before?' Flora asked when Ember screamed in frustation and threw a part of the tent away. 'No, my aunt wasn't really the adventurous type.' Ember admitted. Flora smiled and grabbed part of the tent, helping Ember to put it up. It was done in a matter of minutes. 'Next time you can just use Stella's way. Use magic!' Bloom grinned from afar, Ember seeing the fairy of the sun using her magic to put her tent up. Ember started laughing, shaking her head and soon being joined by the Winx.

The evening passed quickly by the fire, Emma telling funny stories about her childhood. Ember munched on the Magix version of a marshmallow, grinning at Clarissa who rolled her eyes. 'I'm going to turn in, I think.' Ember said. 'I'm feeling tired, good night!' she said, waving at no one in particular and going to her tent. 'Wait, I'm going to bed too.' Mirta answered, standing up as well.

Both girls crawled into their sleeping bags, Mirta using one of her illusions to create light. 'You happy to be back?' Ember whispered after awhile, not knowing if Mirta was still awake. 'Yes, it's been a long time since I've come here. The last time was with Lucy. We came camping for a week.' Mirta grinned. 'You must miss her.' Ember whispered back, Mirta nodding. 'I do miss the friendship that we had. We were best friends for years, and than everything changed at Cloud Tower. When I came to Alfea it became even worse. The rift that broke us apart never really healed. We're still friends but it's not the same.' A silence filled the tent, Ember finally answering. 'I'm sorry to hear that.' Mirta shook her head and smiled at Ember, tears in her eyes. 'Sometimes people change and they grow apart. I was sad for awhile, but time heals all wounds. We're still good friends and always will be. And I got an amazing best friend in the place.' Mirta grinned at Ember, Ember swallowing. 'Thank you, Mirta.'

Sunshine soon filtered through the tent, causing them to wake up. 'Ready to go make a potion?' Mirta asked. Ember nodded, following her friend outside.

They soon followed their classmates into a clearing, seeing the plant they needed. Next to Professor Paladium was a woman, a stern expression on her face. 'Is that a witch?' Emma asked, Mirta nodding. 'She is one of the most known witches of my planet. She is a good friend of Miss Griffin.' Mirta whispered back. 'This is Melisandre Greentower, a very well known witch. She is one of the best in the domain of potionology. She will help create your potions.' The woman nodded, gaze resting on Mirta. 'Split up in groups of four or five and get to work.'

They managed to make the potion, but a lot of laughter was involved. It was however a good experience. When Madam Greentower came to inspect their potion, she hummed. 'Good for a first try. Keep on practicing, girls.' Her gaze rested on Mirta. 'You were a witch before, were you not?' she asked, Mirta looking startled at the observation. 'Yes, I was.' Mirta admitted. 'You have a lot of dark energy for a fairy.' Madam Greentower answered, but than a smile broke on her strict face. 'But that is a good thing. Not all things are good or evil. Nothing is completely black or white. The nuances are often more in the grey area.' Mirta smiled and nodded. 'It shows you know your true self and not a lot of people can say that of themselves. You should be proud of yourself.' Madam Greentower finished, giving them one last smile and than going towards the next group. 'Well, that was...' Clarissa stopped midsentence, a rumble disturbing the forest. 'What is that?' Clarissa asked. Giant masses were moving their way and fast.

A scream broke the air. A girl from their class crawled backwards when they saw what appeared. It seemed to be giant masses of stone with red eyes. 'What the hell?' Ember said, standing up in a hurry. 'It's not possible. Those are Stone Giants!' Emma looked at Mirta. 'What are those?' Mirta shook her head. 'It's a legend. They were the guardians of the forest, sworn to protect it from evil. But we don't fall exactly in that category.'

Bloom stood up, looking at the Winx. 'Time to transform: Bloomix Power!' The Winx transformed, several of their classmates following the example. 'We should as well. The Winx will need all the help they can get.' Emma said, transforming.

Ember transformed as well, but soon understood they were no match for the stone giants. Most of them had only Charmix, only a few Enchantix and even the Winx were getting tired. For each one they took down, two took it's place. Madam Greentower threw attack after attack at them, but they were relentless. 'Firestorm!' Bloom called out, landing next to Ember. 'There are too many.' Ember said, after forming a shield. 'No, there are too many fairies who are not strong enough.' Mirta answered.

'LET ME GO!' A scream was heard, Madam Greentower being taken into the forest by the Stone Giants. 'Hey you, come back!' Mirta screamed, firing an attack at them. 'Mirta come back!' Musa screamed, trying to stop the fairy from following the giants. Mirta shook her off and followed. 'Take someone your own size!' Mirta screamed, getting the giant to drop Madam Greentower. 'You should go Mirta. It is too dangerous! Leave me here. I'll distract them while you get out of the forest!' she called out, trying to catch her breath. 'I will not! You're coming with me, NOW!' Mirta shouted back, dragging Madam Greentower back to the clearing. 'Illusion shield!' Mirta engulfed the whole clearing in a shield, effectively blocking the stone giants out.

At once, a purple light engulfed Mirta. She looked at her hands, questioning gaze in her eyes. 'What is going on? What the?!' Ember clasped her hand before her mouth, seeing her friend transform into Enchantix. 'She is so pretty!' Emma squealed.

A black diadem with a purplecoloured jewel in the middle formed on Mirta's head, her lips colouring a light shade of pink and her eyelids purple. A long rose coloured dress of which the skirt flared out at the ends formed around her body, followed by long lightrose gloves on her hands and arms. A dark tight necklace with a rectangular purpleshaped bottle (for fairydust Ember assumed) appeared on her neck, small rectangular earrings appearing on Mirta's ears. Sandals formed on her feet, the strings that almost came up to her knees a dark purple, the stone between her big toe and the rest of her feet black. And than at last, wings grew out of Mirta's back. The outsides were of a purple colour, the insides of a lighter pink colour.

Mirta opened her eyes and smiled softly: 'Mirta, fairy of illusions.' 'Way to go Mirta!' 'You look amazing!' were just some of the encouragements that were heard but it seemed to give her enough courage to go on. 'Since they think we are threat, we'll just have to make the threat go away.' Mirta grinned. She clapped her wings together and took her bottle of fairydust off her necklace, sprinkling fairydust all over the clearing. The Stone Giants stopped fighting and turned around, going back to the forest without a glance backwards.

Mirta landed next to Clarissa, putting her bottle of fairydust back on her necklace. 'What did you do?' Clarissa asked, several girls looking at Mirta. 'The Stone Giants only appear when they perceive there is a threat. I made an illusion to make them believe the threat disappeared, which caused them to go back to sleep.' Professor Paladium smiled approvingly. 'You did well, Mirta. That was very clever of you. And congratulations on getting your Enchantix.' he amended, walking towards Madam Greentower. She nodded at Mirta. 'Thank you for helping me. I think you are an amazing fairy and you will get very far.'

As Mirta was engulfed by Ember, Clarissa, Emma, the Winx and her classmates in a group hug a big smile appeared on her face.

Even when going back to Alfea, it never left Mirta's face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hello, here is the new chapter. For clarification, Ember** **'s wings are similar to Flora's (with that I mean shape, so you can visualise it better).**

 **Here is a link to what Bailey's dress looks like:**

. ?rrec=true

 ** **And here are two links to what Ember's top and skirt looks like minor or less:****

Womens-Versatile-Strechy-Skater-ROYAL_BRITE/dp/B00SGEFHTG/ref=sr_1_3/134-3542432-4455631?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1510419285&sr=1-3&nodeID=1045022&psd=1&refinements=p_n_size_browse-vebin%3A2343350011  


karen-millen-cropped-eyelet-top-blue/p3261191?s_afcid=af_92295&tmad=c&awc=1203_1510418284_78d3b0f05a359c9b1e88f8a52cdab8b8&tmcampid=48

 **Here's the new chapter - QueenNothingness**

 _I suggest you listen to:_

 _Kalafina- To the Beginning_

 _Akiko Shikata- Pantalea_

 _Mêlée-Built To Last_

 _Ciara- Paint it black_

Ember was happy to see the familiar sight of Earth again. An excited giggle escaped her, Flora smiling as she looked up from a book she was reading. 'Happy to be back? Even for a little while?' Ember nodded excitedly, happiness radiating from her. 'It is sad I cannot see my Aunt Susanna though. But that will be for another day.' Flora nodded. 'We're here!' Bloom exclaimed, pointing to a house. 'This is where my parents on Earth live!' she gestured to Ember, Ember nodding. 'Thank you for letting me stay at your house, Bloom.' Bloom smiled and squeezed her shoulder, turning around and than knocking on the door. 'Well, it was on Queen Nebula's request you came with us, so it seems normal to me that you are allowed to stay at my house for the night.' Ember grinned, looking up in surprise as a bright light appeared next to her. An older lady, gentle-looking and completely dressed in rose colours, appeared next to her. Musa laughed as Ember eeped and almost fell backwards, if not for Layla catching her. 'That is our fairy godmother.' Musa admonished, smile still on her face. 'This is Ember, another fairy from Alfea.' Ember smiled awkwardly as she dusted herself off, extending a hand the fairy godmother gladly took. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Eldora.' she smiled. Ember's embarrasment went away, soon replaced by laughter. 'I'm Ember, nice to meet you!'

'Bloom, you're here! And the Winx!' Ember watched as Bloom was engulfed by a woman, by what Ember presumed was her adoptive mother. 'It's good to see you mum.' Bloom smiled, ushering everyone in. 'Dad!' Bloom grinned, hugging the man fiercely. 'I hope you don't mind I brought an extra fairy. She is here on Queen Nebula's demand.' Vanessa nodded, smiling at Ember. 'Thank you for letting me stay the night.' Vanessa shook her head. 'That's okay. And who is that?' Vanessa asked, looking at Eldora. 'This is our fairy godmother, Eldora.' Eldora laughed excitedly. 'What a blessed day to meet Bloom's parents!' she exclaimed, the Winx looking on confused. 'Oh yes, Sunday is a great day to meet my parents.' Bloom said, seemingly a bit confused still. 'Now now Bloom, I may not hail from these parts but even I know it is Mother's day!' Eldora tutted, Bloom's expression paling. 'Oh, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Happy Mother's day, mum!' Vanessa smiled softly as she accepted Bloom's hug.

After Eldora had gifted Vanessa with a special plant and all of them had eaten something, they all went upstairs to Bloom's room. Ember sat down on a little plush stool that was in a corner, waiting for Eldora to speak. Normally this was none of her business, but since Nebula had insisted she come to Tir Na Nog, the Winx did not have much of a choice to involve her. Ember liked to think they trusted her enough to know she would never tell any of what she heard if they asked her to keep silent.

'To lock the Legendarium we need an item that also came from the Legendarium world.' Musa nodded, a hopeful smile on her face. 'And I suppose you are going to tell us where to find this item?' Eldora nodded, searching through her papers. 'For this, we need certain artefacts that should be on Tir Na Nog. However I have searched the island from top to bottom but found nothing.' Stella stood up and grinned. 'Luckily we have friends who can help us with that. Are you ready to go? You too Ember?' Ember looked up from the message she had typed to her aunt (Happy Mother's day!) and smiled. 'Yes, ofcourse.'

Tir Na Nog college was truthfully a wonder to behold. If she hadn't gone to alfea, she'd probably have ended up here. 'Winx! It is so good to see you!' they heard a voice say, belonging to the fairy who was walking down the stairs. 'Nebula, it is so good to see you!' Laila exclaimed, hugging the queen. 'I love what you have done with the place!' Tecna said, looking around. Nebula nodded. 'We were inspired by you and wanted to help fairies like you.' Flora stood next to Ember, clearing her throat. 'This is Ember Diamondweather, whom you requested come as well.' On Flora's urging Ember walked forward, nodding at Nebula. 'Yes, indeed. You look a lot like your father and mother both.' Ember didn't know what to say to that. 'I have something to discuss with you, but first the Winx and I need to talk.' Ember nodded. 'Ember!' she heard a voice say, seeing Bailey running down the stairs. 'I trust you'll be able to keep yourself busy until we're done?' Bloom said, Ember nodding and going towards Bailey. Her old classmate grinned and dragged her upstairs.

When they were seated on Bailey's bed, said girl grinned. 'I like your room a lot. And your outfit! Is it your schooluniform?' Bailey nodded. 'And how is school?' 'Well...' As time passed and the girls discussed what had happened to them, they didn't see Cloud Tower approaching. At once, a sound like thunder and lightning came from outside, effectively making the school tremble. 'This cannot be good!' Bailey's worried gaze locked on the window, eyes growing bigger. 'Is that a castle?' Ember's head wipped around, groaning as she saw what was coming. 'That is Cloud Tower!' Both girls stood up and ran downstairs, seeing several girls of the school standing next to Nebula as she gave orders. 'You stay inside, we'll go help outside. You're not strong enough to beat the Trix. But I'm sure you can make yourself useful here.' Bloom said, making Ember smile as she followed Nebula out of the doors.

'Did she really say that?' someone muttered. 'She is right. The Trix are extremely powerful. Even with Charmix there is not much damage I could, we could do. But we can try to defend the school.' Bailey nodded as did her classmates. 'Let's transform than. I, Bailey fairy of rain, call upon my transformation!' Bailey exclaimed, a clear blueish light enveloping her. Ember smiled as her friend transformed. Bailey's green hair put itself in a ponytail, her outfit consisted of a blue almost white top and short and highheeled boots. Blue wings grew out of her back at the end. 'My turn. Transformation!' Ember called out, transforming. 'Charmix!' she called out, her jewel and pouch appearing. She figured she could use every advantage she had.

The air was thick with tension as they waited in the hallway, sounds of fighting coming from outside. A girl let out a frightful breath, the other girls feeling their nerves rising. They heard a commotion outside and an exclamation of 'they got in the school!'. 'Everyone, prepare yourselves!' Bailey called out, a white light forming around her hands. 'Are you ready to dance fairies?' they heard a voice giggle, two witches flying in. 'Give it your all, attack all at once!' Bailey screamed, all the fairies shooting their attacks at the same time at the witches. 'Windelegy!' Ember fired one of her strongest charmix attacks at the witches, but it did nothing. 'This is not possible!' a girl behind them muttered, as the smoke of their attacks dissapated and the witches were still standing there. 'They don't even have a scratch!' Ember muttered, nerves increasing. 'Don't give up, keep your attacks coming! Rainshower!' Bailey moved her hands, something like waterdrops forming around her. With a flick of her wrist, the waterdrops attacked the witches, causing them to cry out in pain. 'Damn you! Take this!' Ember's eyes widened as Bailey flew backwards, landing against a wall. 'Aargh!'

Several girls gasped in fear, abandoning them and fleeing into the school. 'No, don't give up!' Ember called out, but who could blame them. Some were not older than fifteen and were scared to death. 'You are all alone. What are you going to do?' The witch with the blue outfit singsonged, her friend bursting out in maniacal laughter. 'Airbarrier!' Ember formed a shield around herself and Bailey, seeing her friend had regained consciousness. 'Are you okay?' Bailey coughed and nodded, shaking her head. 'A bit bruised, but I've known worse. Together we should be able to take them on. I'll attack them, you form a shield around us to keep us save.' Ember agreed with the new plan, standing behind Bailey and forming a barrier around them. Bailey closed her eyes in concentration, the air around them swirling. 'I call upon the rain to help me defeat this enemy!' Ember's mouth fell open when water from everywhere formed around Bailey. Her eyes opened, the big spiral of water swirling around her in circles. 'Raindance!' she screamed out, throwing the swirls of water at the witches. 'See how you can handle this!' Ember threw a barrage of blew airballs at the witches, all the while keeping her shield up. 'You think you can defeat us... Come on!' The witch said, eyes widening when another voice piped up. 'But this time they are not alone! Volcanic attack!' Bloom grinned, Ember exclaiming in surprise 'Bloom!'.

'Damn you, Winx!' the witches cursed out as they went flying away, Bailey and her classmates wooping in happiness. 'Thank you for your help, Bloom! It was a close call!' Ember smiled, squeezing Bloom's shoulder. 'You're welcome, Ember. You did well!' Ember nodded, eyes widening in fear behind Bloom. Bloom screamed in pain and fell on her knees, none else than a witch with green hair attacking her. 'Long time no see, Bloom!' she smirked evilly, eyes locking on Ember. 'Let her go, you witch!' Bailey cursed, throwing a white swirling ball of power at her. 'You're working me on my nerves. Get out of my sight!'

Bailey and Ember were thrown away from Bloom and against a wall, both girls losing their breaths in the process. 'I can't breathe! Let me go! It hurts!' Ember groaned out, squirming in pain. Bailey had started screaming as well, the green snake around her becoming tighter and tighter. _I cannot do anything!_ Ember thought as Bailey was screaming. _I can't breathe! I'm useless yet again!_ Her eyes started to go black at the edges as she started to lose consciousness. And than the pressure disappeared. Bailey had in her final moments of consciousness managed to attack the snake that had been cutting off Ember's airsupply. 'Bailey? Bailey?!' Ember screamed, tears running down her eyes. 'YOU!' she felt air swirling around her, but this time she embraced it. Ember's eyes turned completely blue, mouth cracking an evil smile. 'You went too far... You will pay! AIRSTORM!' The air in the hallway became wild, the wind blowing extremely hard. The snake around Bailey dissipated, Selina falling backwards. Ember's concentration was broken when a light, changing from white to blue, engulfed Bailey. Selina looked on as well, giving Bloom a chance to stand up. 'Asheron cannot help you. I will not let you free him! Vortex flamestorm burst!' Selina flew backwards against a pillar, knocked out cold. 'What is that?' Bloom said as she and Ember looked on. 'Enchantix?'

Bailey's hair formed itself in two low ponytails on each side of her head, a tiara-like crown forming on her head with a white jewel in the middle. A long white dress formed around her body, the dress almost coming to her feet. Lightblue gloves formed around her arms, a blue belt with a teardropshaped bottle forming around her waist. White strands that came up to her knees were connected to her sandals, a light blue jewel in the form of a teardrop between her big toe and the rest. Long earrings in the shape of teardrops formed on Bailey's ears, light blue of colour. At last, whitish eye make up and lipgloss appeared on her eyes and lips, big blue wings growing out of her back. 'Bailey, fairy of rain!' A smile grew on Ember's lips, relief immense when she saw her friend was allright. 'You look amazing!' Ember grinned, hugging Bailey. 'Thank you, you were wonderful as well. You...Ember?'

Ember gasped as a dark blue hue enveloped her, lighting up the entire hallway. _You earned it, my darling. You've come so far._ This time it was a female voice, a voice Ember only remembered in her dreams. When Ember opened her eyes she could see an all too familiar diamond in the distance, it's light casting itself on Ember. Ember felt a silver tiara form on her forehead, a dark blue diamond in the middle of it, a tearshaped jewel hanging from the diamond. Light blue eyeshadow appeared on her eyelids, her lips becoming a light pink colour. Her hair put itself in two long fishtail braids, starting from her forehead. Silver gloves formed around her arms and hands, followed by a dark blue top without sleeves and a skirt. A sideways piece of fabric (like in Layla's first transformation) connected her top and skirt. Sandals formed on her feet, the strands of a lightblue colour and the diamond between her big toe and the rest of her toes a dark blue hue, in the form of a cloud. Her bottle of fairydust attached itself to her skirt on her hip, it being of a white colour with blue clouds on it. Little earrings in the form of clouds formed on her ears, finally wings growing from Ember's back. The outsides were a dark blue and the insides a light blue, at the end of wings silver clouds were hanging from them.

Ember took a deep breath and smiled, winking as a burst of air finalized her new transformation. 'Ember, fairy of air!' she exclaimed. 'You look so pretty!' Bailey grinned as Ember landed down next to her, the two friends feeling completely refreshed. 'I'm happy for you two... Oh no, the Winx are in trouble! We need to go help them!' Bloom said, flying up. Bailey and Ember looked at each other and nodded, flying after her. Ember groaned as a familiar face appeared. 'Icy? You're still alive, I see?' Ember smiled, causing Flora to laugh. 'I hope you are ready, Trix. We have recruited us some new enchantix fairies to help!' Bloom said. 'We'll see that... Icicle shredder!' Bloom flew back into the school, much to the Winx's horror. 'Bloom!'

Ember was not lying when she said she did not remember much of the fight. She did however see her attacks did much more damage than before. When Flora cheered and said 'Bloom did it again!' Ember figured Bloom had managed to defeat Icy. She followed the Winx inside the school, still a bit out of breath. She looked on in awe as the wands went to the Winx and they gained Mythix power. Before she knew it, the Winx were gone into the Legendarium world.

'Ember is it?' a voice asked, as Ember and Bailey transformed to their regular selves. 'Yes?' she answered, voice filled with uncertainty. 'I have something for you. Your parents left it to me in case something happened to them.' Nebula gave her a letter and a package with her name written on it. 'This is from your parents. That is the reason why I summoned you here.' Nebula said, smiling at her as she walked away. 'What is it?' Bailey asked, sitting down next to her. 'A letter from my parents.' Bailey nodded. 'I'll leave you to read it.'

When the next day they went back to Alfea, Ember was much quieter than usual. Even when the mother's were invited for Mother's day, she seemed out of it. 'Are you allright, Ember?' Ember sighed and shook her head. 'I got a letter from my parents from Queen Nebula. It so confusing.' Ember said, tears filling her eyes. 'The letter says I need to find the diamond of air before Nagendra, because it would mean the end of the Magic Dimension. I think...Nagendra had something to do with my father coming to Earth, something with him being chased from Odos!' she sniffed, tears dripping from her eyes. 'Oh honey, it'll be fine. Don't worry.' Aunt Susanna shushed her. 'I don't even know where to start. I don't even know where to find it. What was my father?' she asked, her aunt still hugging her. 'We'll find out, my darling. Do not worry!'

Ember calmed down enough to enjoy the party and she and Aunt Susanna did pass a good afternoon. When Ember's head hit her pillow, she still thought about her parent's letter. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep.

It had been long since she had had such a calm dream. A gentle breeze blew through the field, Ember's long dark hair dancing in the wind. 'It's been a long time, sweetheart. Look how much you've grown.' she heard a voice say. Ember turned around and saw a woman in her twenties before her, long brown hair and grey eyes looking warmly at her. It took a few moments for it to click together. 'Mum?' The woman nodded, opening her arms as Ember jumped into her arms. 'I've waited so long to see you. You look strong and beautiful.' Selia said, smiling at Ember. 'Why can I only see you now?' Ember asked. 'And where are we?' Selia smiled, hands gently caressing the crops. 'You needed to achieve Enchantix for me to be able to see you. Your father wanted it to be that way. This is Deresia as I remember it.' Selia answered her daughter's questions, patting Ember on her head. 'You got our letter.' Ember nodded. 'But I don't understand.' Selia closed her eyes and nodded. 'I know, but we are not allowed to tell you. I would if I could my sweet daughter. You'll figure it out.' Selia said, looking at the horizon as the sun went down. 'Will I see you again?' Selia smiled softly, putting a few stray strands of hair behind Ember's ears. 'Ofcourse, we're always with you. In here.' she gestured to Ember's heart. 'You only need to ask and we'll answer.' Ember sighed. 'But why do I keep on seeing you in my dreams?' Selia sighed as well, scratching her head. 'We are not allowed to move on to the other life as long as you haven't fullfilled your destiny. That's the reason we're still here.' Ember nodded, resolve returning. 'I'll free you, mum.' Selia laughed. 'It's not that bad. Your father and I are together, that's what matters. Say hello to Susanna for me.' Selia said, as she kissed Ember on her forehead and turned around, walking towards the setting sun. 'Mum?' Selia turned around. 'Yes?' 'Happy Mother's day!' Selia laughed out loud, grinning at her daughter before she faded away. 'Thank you, my darling...'

This time when Ember woke up, she felt refreshed. She would find it and set her parents free. Even if it was the last thing she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hi, everyone! Here** **'s the new chapter. I have submitted an OC for Rucabear's story Heroes 2 Day, Losers 4 ever. She made the cut (Fallon Waterdawn), so you should go check out that story. I think it will be awesome! For your information, Clarissa's wings are similar to those of Stella in her Enchantix form and Emma's are similar to those of Musa.**

 **Here are the links on what I based Emma's and Clarissa's top and skirt/shorts on:**

 **Emma's top:**

 **en_gb/productpage.**

 **Emma's skirt (but a much warmer green):**

 **.**

 **Clarissa's top:**

 **dance/BWP263-Mock-Neck-Crop-Top_ ?i=1 &category=dance-tops-crop**

 **Clarissa's shorts:**

 **.**

 **Onwards with the story - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Akiko Shikata - Pantalea_

 _Ivy Levan - Hang Forever_

 _徐梦圆_ _\- China-P_

'How do you mean there's a festival in Magix?' Ember asked, looking awkwardly on as Clarissa laughed. 'Well, it is the festival of Magix. It's very known throughout the Magical Dimension. Since it falls on a Saturday, I thought we could go out and go grab a bite.' Mirta nodded enthusiastically. 'That's an amazing idea! There's always such a cool parade. You should see it Ember.' Ember grinned as Emma put her thumb up, Lisna flying around excitedly. It was incredible how time flew by. The Winx were still trying to find how to close the Legendarium book, Ember and her friends still caught up in the intrigue that was Enchantix. Both Emma and Clarissa had earned their Enchantix. Emma had earned it by saving a fellow classmate who was also from her planet. She and the girl, Rose had been at odds for years. They could not stand each other, though Emma never said what the reason was. Emma and Rose had been assigned as partners on a project. While searching for a specific plant to make their project work, Rose had fallen of a cliff and into a cave. Emma had spent hours searching for her even though she could barely stand her and when she finally did find her, she had been attacked by a bear. Emma had barely made it out, getting wounded on both legs. With her last strength she had used a teleportation spell to bring her and Rose back to Alfea, whom had twisted an ankle. That way she had earned it. She and Rose would never be friends, but at least both were civil enough with each other that they could stay in the same room without it exploding.

Clarissa was an entire different story. She had gone back home when she heard her younger brother had fallen ill, soon finding out he had been poisoned by a rare indigenuous plant. The details were fuzzy but Clarissa managed to save her brother, finding a way to get the poison out of his system, almost dying in the process. It was almost incurable, but the poison could be transferred to another person. That is how Clarissa had saved her younger brother. Had it not been for Flora having an antidote, Clarissa would have died.

'How are your wounds doing?' Mirta asked, seeing Emma still had a bandage on one of her two knees. 'Well, it's still a bit red but it's healing. The nurse's healing salves have worked quite well. I'll just have a scar on my left leg, but nothing too visible. It will remind me I was strong when I needed to be. That's what matters.' Ember nodded at that. Clarissa coughed and smiled, still looking tired. 'You look much better, Clarissa. Happy to be back at Alfea? I guess staying in the hospital was boring.' Clarissa smiled and nodded. 'There's only so much you can do while lying in a hospital bed.'

Saturday morning soon came around, Ember's clock going off at 8 am. She groaned as she stood up, making her bed. She quickly tidied her desk, having done her homework yesterday evening. 'Are you up, Ember?' Mirta asked, walking out of the bathroom. 'I'll make some breakfast and hot chocolate while you go shower. Afterwards, we need to talk.' Mirta giggled, going towards the living room. Mirta had been in an extremely good mood lately ever since she went on a date with Lorn. She heard Mirta laugh, shrugging it off. She probably had a good reason for it. Ember took a shower quickly, brushing her hair through and going towards the living room. The television was playing, Mirta eating some croissants. 'Here is your hot chocolate and your cereal.' Ember grinned and thanked her friend, sipping from her drink and slurping some of her cereal up. 'What is this big thing you needed to tell me?' Mirta giggled again, lowering the sound of the television.

'Well... Lorn and I are a couple.' Ember started coughing as her hot chocolate burned her tongue and throat, putting her cup down. 'Say what?' she wheezed, coughing some more as Mirta softly patted her back. 'Well, I went on a date with him not so long ago as you know. We had a great evening and we kissed. It sort of just happened. Lorn asked me to be his girlfriend. We'll see where it goes ofcourse, but I thought you needed to know first since you are my best friend and all.' Ember squealed once she got over her shock and hugged her friend. 'I'm so happy for you! Congratulations. Does anyone else know?' Mirta shook her head. 'I'm planning on telling Emma and Clarissa when we go to Magix.' Ember nodded, eating the rest of her breakfast.

Ember looked in the mirror, quickly putting some lipgloss on. She had comfortable jeans, sneakers with a heel under it and a comfortable sweater on. Her hair was in a high ponytail, some light make up and earrings finishing her look. She had to walk around for the whole day, so it was best to be comfortable she figured. 'Are you ready to go Ember?' Emma yelled from the living room, hearing at the happiness in her voice that Mirta had told them. 'I'm coming!' Ember called, taking her purse and running out of her room.

The ride on the bus was silent, Ember feeling nervous. Apparently the Winx and specialists had been invited by Mirta to spend the day with them. 'We're here!' Emma whispered, walking out of the bus. The Magix festival was in full swing, looking at the amount of people already gathering. 'Why don't we explore the area for a bit? The Winx and Specialists are coming later today.' Ember nodded as she followed Clarissa to a vendor with all sorts of jewels.

The next few hours were spent discovering the various things the festival had to offer. 'Hey Ember!' she heard a voice shout as she was leafing through a few old books. She looked up and saw Bloom waving at her, Sky not far from her talking to Elion. 'Hello Bloom. How are you?' Ember greeted her, sending a text to Mirta the Winx had arrived. 'I'm doing great. And you? Gotten over the fact that you are an Enchantix fairy now?' Bloom grinned back, Ember smiling. 'It feels a bit like a dream. Sometimes I want to transform just to make sure I didn't hallucinate.' Bloom laughed at that, Sky greeting Ember as he came walking over. 'Hello Ember.' she heard a husky voice say, Elion's neutral mask on his face betraying nothing. But she saw the spark in his eyes he always had when he talked to her. He was happy to see her, she was sure. 'Hi Elion, how are you?' she greeted, smiling at him and scratching her head. 'Fine fine. How was your trip to Earth?' Ember sighed, Elion's eyebrow going up. 'It's a long story.' she said. 'I have time.' Clarissa smiled as she saw Ember and Elion sit down a bit further away. Ember had clearly started explaining what had happened at Tir Na Nog, judging on Elion's concentrated expression.

'Did you ask for a Paladin? Because here I am, at your service.' Clarissa giggled, her smile growing as she saw Rev grinning at her. 'Hello babe!' she giggled again, kissing him on the cheek. 'Hey. Having fun? Feeling better?' Rev asked, taking her hand and locking it together with his. 'Yeah, I'm fine. A bit tired still but Flora's healing potions have really helped.' 'Why don't we go to the music show? Lucy told me it was amazing last year.' Mirta interjected. Musa scratched her head, awkward smile on her lips. 'Well last year it did have the theme of darkness and night.' Mirta burst out laughing, soon followed by Musa. 'Lucy was never the pop music kinda girl.'

'So that's how I met my mom.' Ember finished, Elion looking up at the sky. 'Wow, that's a lot to take in. You doing okay?' Ember shrugged, finally sighing. 'I'm trying to but it's hard. It's a lot to take in. I'm just trying to get over the fact I finally got to meet my mom.' Elion nodded, standing up and extending a hand. 'You want to go to the music show? I heard it has the theme of spring this year.' Ember blushed but took his hand, slowly walking behind Elion. They walked in silence but Ember could only think one thing: the whole way to the show, Elion never let go of her hand.

'It seems it has already begun but the music seems beautiful.' Ember said to Elion as they tried to locate their friends in the mayhem. 'I think I see Lorn waving.' Elion gestioned towards his friend, still holding Ember's hand. He made a way through the crowd, not hesitating to use his elbows and body to make a way. Ember excused herself in the beginning, but soon understood no one could care any less. 'There you are! We thought you had disappeared!' Emma teased, a knowing smile growing on her lips. Mirta and Clarissa were giving her looks, Ember understanding they'd want her to dish out as soon as they got back to Alfea. 'Well well, I never thought icecube could be so romantic and gentle.' Riven smirked, causing Ember to blush and hide her red cheeks in her hands. 'Knock it off Riven. Don't be such an asshole!' Elion harshly grumbled, standing before Ember. 'Hey hey, you don't need to be so rude.' Riven said, eyes growing crystalhard. 'Riven leave them alone! Let's enjoy the music okay?' Musa placated him, shocked when Riven shrugged her hand of his shoulder and ignored her. A hurt look grew on Musa's features, Ember feeling guilty in Elion's place. 'Maybe you should apologize. Musa seems hurt.' she whispered to Elion, said boy looking at her in disbelief. 'He was mocking me and you.' Ember sighed. 'I don't think Riven had the intention for you to get angry. I think he was just joking.' Elion looked at Ember, who nodded and finally Elion sighed. 'Some joke.' he muttered but finally went to Riven and exchanged some words. Ember smiled when both specialists relaxed and started talking normally. 'Thank you, Ember.' Musa said as she came to stand next to her. 'You're welcome. Amazing show, right?' Musa nodded and both girls fell into a comfortable silence, listening in wonder to the music.

The hours flew by and before Ember knew it, it was growing close to midnight. 'So you got attacked by a bear? How did you manage to survive that?' Brandon asked, Stella drawing out new ideas for her clothing line next to him. 'It's a bit blurry. I managed to make a barrier and than just used a transportation spell.' Layla nodded, impressed look on her face. 'This is maybe a bit of an awkward question, but I never saw you in your Enchantix form. I'd like to see it.' Rev admitted, causing Clarissa to grin and smack a kiss on his cheeks. 'Really?' Emma said, eyebrows going up in good humour. 'Yeah, come on! Show us!' Flora excitedly said. 'Why don't you all transform? I know we've seen Mirta's and Ember's form, but Elion and Lorn didn't. Afterwards, Emma and Clarissa can transform.' Bloom's suggestion was receptioned with cheers and affirmative responses, the girls' grinning at each other. 'Okay than. Take my food for a minute, will you Lorn?' Mirta winked. Both she and Ember stood up, smiling at each other and taking each other's hands. 'Let's go Enchantix!' both girls exclaimed at the same time, changing into their Enchantix forms. The specialists were quiet, but especially Lorn and Elion didn't know what to say. 'You look beautiful!' Lorn blurted out, grabbing Mirta in a hug. Mirta rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless.

'Are you ready? Enchantix!' Both Emma and Clarissa said. Ember was actually intrigued to see their Enchantix, since she had never gotten a chance to see it.

Emma's long curly hair stayed loose, but a bun formed itself atop her head. Little white green coloured chains with little jewels ran through the bun. A white tiara formed itself on her forehead (a bit like Ember) with in the middle a jewel in the form of a green clover. Long white gloves appeared on her arms, as did long straight earrings with at the end green clovers hanging from it. A long necklace appeared that fell inbetween her breasts, with a green bottle at the end of it, white clovers designed on the bottle. A darkgreen top without sleeves with a white clover on it formed on her body, as did a darkgreen skirt. Whiteish eyemake up appeared on Emma's eyes as did a rosecoloured lipgloss.

The strings around her legs that connected to her sandals were a lightgreen, a white clover on the part between her big toe and the rest of her toes. Emma's wings finally grew out of her back, the outsides green and the insides white with an occasional clover embroided in the inside of her wings. 'Emma, fairy of chance!' she grinned, flapping her wings and standing next to Mirta.

Clarissa's transformation was next. Clarissa's hair formed itself into a low braided bun at the back of her neck. A red crown like tiara with three round orange stones formed on her head. Long orange gloves appeared on her arms, big hooplike earrings with in the middle red leafshaped stones formed itself next. A red top without sleeves and red shorts formed itself as well, an orange piece of fabric draped on the right side of the shorts. One the left side of Clarissa's shorts, a silver chainlike belt appeared with a yellow and orange leafshaped bottle attached to it. The strands on her legs were of a darkred colour and a band of yellow and orange stones appeared on her sandals. Her eyemake up was of an amber colour, her lips a soft pink hue. Finally wings grew out of her back, the outsides red and the spaces inbetween orange. 'Clarissa, fairy of autumn!' she smiled as her transformation finalised.

'You all look amazing!' Flora complimented, the Winx sharing a melancholic smile. 'Ah, where has the time gone when we were still Enchantix fairies?' Layla grinned, Musa nodding as well. 'Amazing.' Elion murmured when Ember transformed back to her regular self. 'Thank you.' 'You want to go watch the fireworks higher up the hill? We'll see more.' Elion said, looking at the hill behind them. Mirta, Clarissa and Emma were making wild gestures for her to go, causing Bloom to giggle. 'That's a good idea.' Ember nodded, taking her purse and following Elion up the hill. They found a spot underneath the tree which gave them a good view of the fireworks which would start any minute now. 'Ember?' Ember hummed and smiled as the fireworks started, looking at Elion. 'Yes, what is it?' she asked, shocked to see Elion was wringing his hands. Was he nervous? 'You looked beautiful today.' Ember smiled, blush forming on her cheeks. 'Thank you Elion.' she smiled again, turning back to look at the fireworks.

She was quite shocked when two hands grabbed her face. 'There was something else I wanted to say. I...' Elion groaned and muttered something, finally just planting a kiss on her lips. Ember's eyes widened, her heart going a mile a minute. What was going on? Ember was still shocked, not noticing Elion was starting to lose his courage since she didn't respond. He sighed and started to pull back, Ember finally waking up from her shock. As Elion, this time with red cheeks, started to withdraw, Ember grabbed his face and finally kissed him back.

'I was starting to lose hope.' Elion whispered, as he leaned his forehead against Ember's and their breath mingled. 'I did not know how to react. I was shocked, I'm sorry. I like you a lot, you know that right?' Ember smiled, opening her eyes and looking right into his. 'I know you do. I know.' Elion answered, a comfortable silence falling over them.

A bit further away, Mirta and Emma were squealing, trying to contain their glee. Clarissa smiled as she saw Elion and Ember's shadows entwine, finally happy her friend had confessed her feelings. As the fireworks kept on booming in the sky, for once everything was right with the world.


	14. Chapter 14

C **hapter 14**

 **Hi, everyone! Here is a new chapter! I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! For those who still have holiday break, I hope you enjoy your vacation! Onwards with the story - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Ramin Djawadi - The Queen_ _'s Justice_

 _Winx Club - Sirenix Song_

 _CLC - Hobglobin_

To say Ember was still jittery was an understatement. It had been about two months since she started calling Elion her boyfriend and it still seemed unreal. Ember sometimes wondered if Emma did not get tired of her mooning over her new boyfriend, but she trusted her friend would tell her if she exaggerated. And it is not as if she spoke constantly about Elion, well that's what she hoped at least. 'Hello Ember, what are you doing?' Emma whispered, as she came walking over towards the table in the library where Ember was sitting. 'Searching for information for my Essay for Professor's Daphne's class.' Ember answered, as she leafed through the pages of a book.

Emma smiled as she saw Lisna lugging more books to her bonded fairy, putting the books down with a huff. The pixie had started spending more time with Ember since the other pixies had disappeared. 'Thank you, Lisna.' Ember winked, taking one of the books as Emma sat down next to her. 'Could you put this one back?' Lisna nodded and flew over to one of the shelves, Emma's gaze following her. 'How is she doing?' Emma whispered as Ember sighed and put her pen down. 'I try to keep her busy but I see it is starting to take a toll on her. She is getting more and more desperate. Layla and me have been searching for a solution but we haven't found anything yet.' Ember sighed again. 'We'll find them I'm sure. What are you writing about in your Essay ?' Ember smiled and showed the pages she had already written down. 'About the champions of Alfea? Nice! I still don't know what I'm going to write about.' Emma said, looking at the shelves of the library. 'Mine is almost done. You need some help?' Emma grinned and nodded, Ember smiling as she followed her through the library.

'Maybe we could go to the library of Magix tomorrow. We have the afternoon off.' Ember said, as she and Emma walked towards Mirta. 'Maybe. I still feel as if my essay misses that extra thing to make it better, you know what I mean?' Ember nodded and waved at Mirta who was talking to Toffee. 'Mirta! How did your test go?' Emma asked, sitting down next to her friend. 'It went okay, I guess. I think I passed.' Ember nodded at her best friend and grinned. 'I'm sure you did.' A cheerful ringtone disrupted the silence, Ember blushing when she took her phone and Elion's image appeared. 'Go on, you can take it.' Emma teased goodnaturedly. 'Hi Elion!' Ember said, winking at Emma. 'Hi, am I interrupting something?' Ember shook her head and walked a bit further away, cheeks returning to their normal shade of colour. 'And how are you and Lorn doing?' Mirta smiled and started into a conversation about their last date, Emma content to listen. A silence fell over them as Mirta finished her story. 'I'm not boring you, am I? If you want to talk about anything else than I'm okay with that.' Emma shook her head and patted Mirta on the shoulder. 'It's not because I'm not saying anything that I'm not interested. Sometimes I fall quiet when I listen to people.' Toffee grinned and flew around Emma's head. 'Do you have a boyfriend at home?' A pregnant silence over them, Toffee and Mirta sharing an unsettling glance.

'My relationship ended right before I came back for my second year here at Alfea. My boyfriend left me for Rose.' Emma whispered. Mirta's mouth fell open. 'The girl you saved?' Emma nodded and smiled sadly at Toffee, braiding the pixie's hair. 'We were together since we were thirteen. Apparently he started seeing her during my first year at Alfea. When I found out he cheated on me, I told him to choose. He chose Rose. He told me she was fun and full of life and I was basically dull and boring. He said I kept on nagging about everything and because of that he grew tired of me.' Emma sighed. 'My heart was broken. You can understand I had enough of boys for awhile. And now, I'm feeling good as a single lady.' Emma finished. Mirta scratched her chin thoughtfully. 'It's understandeable you cannot stand Rose.' Emma shook her head. 'I couldn't indeed. Than I found out during our project she didn't know at the time my boyfriend was cheating on me with her. She apologized and said she didn't know we were together, otherwise she'd never said yes to being his girlfriend.' 'Well that's convenient for him.' Mirta answered, shaking her head. 'Rose and I will never be friends but my bitterness has disappeared. I saw them together not so long ago and I must admit that they look good together. Better than he and I ever could have been.'

Clarissa came walking over, sitting down next to Ember. 'As long as you're happy, that's what counts.' Emma smiled and nodded. 'Amen to that. Hey, do you want to go to Magix with me and Ember tomorrow? You could use some help for your essay as well.' Clarissa nodded her head, Mirta's eyes brightening. 'Afterwards we can go eat in that new restaurant you wanted to test out.' Clarissa's eyes lit up. 'Let's make it a girls night out! We could...' A loud boom sounded from the sky, making the girls shut up and share an unsettling glance. Another boom sounded, this time randomly hitting the ground. 'Hey, is that lighting that's randomly hitting the ground?' Ember asked, conversation with Elion forgotten. 'Ember, what's going on?' Elion asked, brows furrowed as he watched his girlfriend glare at the lightningbolts. 'I've seen those bolts before. They were... they're the same as at Tir Na Nog college! This means Cloudtower is close!' Ember groaned, Mirta watching with baited breath as the dome exploded. Tecna activated some kind of device and a few moments later, Cloudtower and the witches did show. 'Them again! Elion, I need to go. I'll call you back.' Ember answered as Elion nodded. The girls started running towards the middle of the schoolground, a blinding light showing. 'Oh no! Those are the champions of Alfea!' Clarissa gasped. 'Maybe we need to transform, I think the Winx could use some help.' Emma bit her lip, unsure what to do. Mirta nodded. 'We should, come on let's transform. Enchantix!' they all called at the same time, a blinding light engulfing them.

'Bloom, do you need some help?' Mirta called out, flying next to Bloom. 'You again.' Ember groaned, rolling her eyes at the Trix. 'Long time no see, Icy. We have some unfinished business we need to clear out.' Mirta said, fury coming off of her in waves. 'It will need to wait Mirta.' Daphne said, shaking her head. 'The Trix have proposed a duel. Bloom is going to fight them.' Mirta sighed but nodded. 'Okay.' Ember squeezed her shoulder. 'We can help with the champions of Alfea.' a smile broke through on Mirta's lips, squeezing her friend's hand back. 'Maybe you can incorporate some of your knowledge you gain here in your Essay. A bonus chapter 'How to defeat a champion of Alfea'. ' Clarissa grinned, making Emma snort. 'That's an idea... Hey, look where you're throwing attacks, you twit!' Emma waved a furious fist at Farcelia, the champion of Alfea clearly not impressed.

'You and Flora take on Chevonne, me and Musa will take Farcelia.' Mirta said, Ember flying next to Flora. 'Ready?' Flora nodded. 'Springshower! Airstorm!'

'We'll help the others with Ress.' Emma and Clarissa shouted, as they flew at the champion. 'Wait Ember, look out!' Flora shouted, as Ember flew backwards into a building. 'This water does not taste good.' Ember groaned, getting up and wringing the water out of the ends of her hair. 'Our attacks don't seem to work!' she shouted back at Flora, who was putting up a rather good fight with Chevonne. 'We just need to hold on until Layla is back. She's gone into the Legendarium world to hopefully free the pixies!' Musa answered.

'You need some specialists to help you?' a voice answered, a smile growing Ember's lips as the specialists arrived. Ember took Elion's outstretched hand and sat behind him on the Windrider, catching her breath from her fight earlier. A few minutes later and she was good to go. 'Thanks for the help.' Ember whispered, winking and flying back up. 'You're welcome!' 'They always did have a knack for good timing!' Clarissa grinned. 'Hey, what is that?' Emma pointed at a giant light that was coming fast at Alfea. 'That is the power of bonding! Layla did it!' Tecna grinned, hands raised in the air in victory.

The champions screamed as they went to being statues, the Trix looking on in disbelief. 'Do not go away yet, Trix! Bloom is still fighting Selina!' Mirta smirked. 'Selina left the battlefield. I win.' Bloom said, Icy saying 'WHAT?' as they flew away. 'You did it Bloom! You won!' Stella smiled, hugging her best friend. 'You did well Bloom.' Faragonda answered. 'I do find it weird that Selina left just like that. She said she had what she needed.' Stella shrugged. 'She's just evil. That's all.'

It had been quite a shock when they found out Selina had used the dragonflame to wake Acheron, Ember mused later on, as she was once again preparing to go back home. With the help of Selina, the Winx had managed to defeat Acheron and imprison the Trix into the Legendarium world. And Professor Daphne and Thoren, Sky's cousin, got married apparently. 'Bloom showed some pictures from the wedding. Professor Daphne looked amazing.' Mirta answered as she too was putting her stuff away. 'Her dress looked amazing.' Ember agreed, smiling at Lisna who handed her her clothes. 'Another year gone by, weird right?' Toffee said to Mirta, her bonded fairy nodding. 'Have you gotten any news from Lucy?' Mirta smiled, the sadness in her eyes over her old friend gone. 'Yes, she's fine.' Ember smiled back as she closed her suitcase. 'I'm glad to hear that.'

Ember and Mirta dragged their suitcases outside, seeing that Emma and Clarissa were preparing to leave as well. 'I'll invite you to come stay at my home during break okay? I want you to see Eraklyon.' Clarissa gushed as she hugged her friends and handed her baggage to Rev. 'Okay, we'll keep in touch! I'll see you soon, bye!'

'Ember, wait!' Ember turned around and saw Elion, waving as he came walking over. 'I hoped I could catch you before you went back home.' 'That was quite the fight, huh? Against the champions?' Ember nodded and linked their hands together, smiling up at her boyfriend. 'Yeah, but it was quite fun. I feel as if I did my part to help the Winx, and I'm happy for that. You have a great vacation, yeah?'

Elion nodded and kissed her on the cheek, waving again as he walked away. 'I guess it's time to go home. Are you ready to go?' Ember nodded at Mirta and walked over towards the bus. She was happy to see Aunt Susanna again, but she did find it sad that the schoolyear was over. Ember smiled as the sun went under, following Mirta to the bus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Here** **'s the next chapter...**

 **Under here you will find some links to the crowns/clothes of the royals in Ember's nightmare:**

 **The Queen:**

 **\- Crown:**

. 

**\- Earrings and necklace:**

. 

**\- Dress:**

.  


 **The king:**

 **\- Crown:**

211/0/14947818/il_340x270.1276748941_ 

**\- Attire:**

211/0/14947818/il_340x270.1276748941_ 

**I hope you enjoy! - Queennothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Camila Cabello- Havana_

 _Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry_

 _Dragon Age inquisition Trespasser - Dark Solas theme_

 _Kiri T - Better_

Ember had still been reeling from the fact that _fairy_ animals existed. As in animals with magical powers! Than Headmistress Faragonda decided to call them to her office and now her shock was even bigger. Never in a million years had she thought she had a role to play in this.

 _Weeks before_

Ember was gazing out over the woods, sitting on her own on a bench quite a bit away from Alfea. She liked to have some time to herself, and this was the perfect spot. Ember took a deep breath and let her memories flow freely, thinking back with fondness to her summer holidays and her trip to Eraklyon.

Clarissa had not been lying when she had invited them to stay at her house. Ember had been home almost a month (busy working at the grocery store and spending time with Aunt Susanna and Bailey) when Clarissa had called out of the blue. 'Hello?' Ember had answered, not believing it had been Clarissa. 'Hello Ember!' Ember almost spit the water she had been drinking out, looking at Clarissa on the screen. 'Did I scare you?' the girl grinned, Ember smiling back sheepishly. 'A bit. I did not think I'd hear from you before the schoolyear started again.' she admitted. Clarissa laughed and shook her head. 'I did tell you I'd invite you to Eraklyon, didn't I?' Ember nodded. 'What do you think about in two weeks? Mirta and Emma are coming, you'll stay in the guesthouse.'

And that's how Ember had gone to Eraklyon. The planet was beautiful and Ember was intrigued to see how differently they lived from Earth. This were people who were clearly used to using magic in their daily life, while at Earth it was still in the beginning stages. People on Earth still had a tendency to get spooked when a fairy or witch manifested herself.

Clarissa's house itself was huge, more like a mansion really. The girl had laughed and shrugged when her friends had looked with open mouth at the mansion. 'Than you should see Rev's house. It's even bigger than this one.' Ember had hoped Clarissa's parents were as nice as the girl itself and Ember had been glad to see she was right. They were warm, friendly people as was Clarissa's brother. They spent a week exploring Eraklyon, swimming in the pool, visiting the Royal Palace on Sky's invitation and having fun in general. The trip had flown by like nothing. Ember resolved to invite her friends as soon as she could to Earth as well.

Ember's memories were interrupted by some sort of wail, a blur of aquamarine jumping on her. 'Hey, what!' Ember exclaimed, looking at the trembling animal in her lap. 'Are you okay?' she asked, not really understanding what was going on. A woof interrupted her confusion, Ember soon looking into the eyes of what seemed like a big dog/wolf? 'Uh...' Ember stuttered, still confused as ever. The aquamarine blur's lips started to tremble, eyes getting big and wet. 'Hey, hey. Don't cry!' Ember said, patting the animal on his head. His eyes grew smaller, a smile replacing the trembling. 'Aren't you just cute!' Ember smiled at the blue animal. A woof drew her attention again, the big wolf/dog thumping his tail and making a noise in his throat. 'You want to be petted as well, I take it?' Ember grinned, rolling her eyes but still petting the said wolf. 'Sqonk, where are you?' she heard a familiar voice. 'Ember? Have you seen... There you are!' Layla exclaimed, walking towards the aquamarine animal. His attention was immediately drawn to Layla, wasting no time in jumping in her awaiting arms.

'Sqonk?' Ember asked, confused gaze locked on the said animal. 'This is Sqonk, my bonded fairy animal. He is a Cry Cry.' Ember shook her head. 'Wait! A _fairy_ animal? Those exist?' Layla looked at her in silence during a minute, finally remembering Ember came from Earth. 'They do not have fairy animals on Earth?' Ember shook her head, still petting the wolf/dog. 'Regular animals yes but no fairy animals.' Layla nodded and sat down next to Ember. 'They are not that different. They have certain powers and are fundamental to the balance of the magical universe, that's all.' Ember made an affirmative noise. 'And he is a Cry Cry?' Ember asked, Layla smiling and petting the animal in her arms. 'He has a tendency to cry a lot.' Layla admitted as Ember laughed. 'I figured from the name. And this is?' She pointed at the wolf/dog who was now sitting at her feet. 'That is Amarok, a magiwolf. He is Flora's bonded fairy animal.' Ember looked at the said wolf and grinned. 'Amarok and Sqonk, huh? Nice to meet you!' she whispered. 'How did you get fairy animals?' Ember asked. Layla smiled and sighed. 'It is a long story but if you really want to know...' Ember nodded her head, enjoying the sun on her face. 'It is a beautiful day, why not?'

That's how Ember had gotten information about the fairy animals. To think there was a park next to Alfea! Mirta, Clarissa and Emma had taken the news with surprise, admitting the fairy animals on their planets were far and few inbetween.

Up until now almost every Winx had found their fairy animal. They recently had acquired Tecna's fairy animal Flitter, and were now underway to Earth, something about wild magic in China. They had also established a rescue park on Earth, which Ember thought was amazing.

'Ember, are you okay?' Clarissa mouthed as Ember looked at her, Professor Paladium standing before her. 'Did you not sleep well, Ember? I'm not used to you zoning out in class.' Ember whispered an apology with red cheeks, causing Professor Paladium to sigh. 'I'd like you to stay after class to discuss some things.' Ember sighed and nodded. 'I'm just really tired.' she excused herself a bit later as the other students filed out of the classroom. 'How come?' Paladium asked, motioning for her to sit. 'We diminished your extra lessons because I had the feeling your powers were well under control.' Paladium asked. 'They are... It's the nightmares that are getting worse. They are fewer but much more vivid and scary. Tonight it was... brutal.' Ember admitted, still hearing the screaming of the people. Paladium nodded. 'If you are not sleeping well, I would suggest you go see the schoolnurse. She might be able to help you. As for your nightmares, I want you to write them down. We'll see each other more often until we have figured out what they mean.' Ember nodded, this time not so against her extra lessons with Paladium. 'If we can figure out what they mean, maybe they'll stop. And Ember if there is anything else you need help with, you come and find me. Have you told your aunt you are having such terrible nightmares?' Embver shook her head, eyes opening and looking at Paladium with a confused look in her eyes. 'How do you know about my aunt?' she questioned, causing Paladium to smile. 'Headmistress Faragonda requested I keep your aunt informed. We have been keeping in contact the last two years while you are here at Alfea.' Ember nodded and shrugged after awhile. 'It's nice to know you keep my aunt informed.' Paladium smiled again and motioned for her to go. 'Thanks. Good afternoon, Professor!'

Mirta had since long wanted to know what the nightmares were about but Ember had never given her much detail, just explaining that a lot of people died. But since Ember had more frequently woken up crying or screaming, Mirta had to admit her curiosity was peaked and she wanted to know. 'Ember?' she asked her friend, said girl reading a book in their living room, the television playing on the background. 'Mmm?' Ember made an affirmative noise, looking up from her book. 'Can you tell me what your nightmares are about?' A silence fell over the two friends, Ember finally nodding. 'Okay, if you really want to know.' Mirta said down as Ember recounted her nightmare from the night before.

 _The hall is beautiful, Ember thinks. The walls are well lit, a calming ambience falling over the quiet hallways. She walks through it, coming before two giant white doors. She opens them but a little bit, just enough to slip through. She wants to hide but than remembers no one can see her, since this is a dream. She looks at the three chairs, or should she call them thrones?, in the middle. They are in the middle of the room on a raised platform. Ember looks around in wonder, taking everything in. From the beautiful chandelier with diamonds for lights to the curtains lining the tall windows. Voices come from one of the windows that is opened and leads to (Ember supposes) a balcony outside. She can see the sun going under, bathing the room in a red and orange hue. 'Are you sure, my queen?' a voice says. Ember hides behind a pillar, more out of habit than anything else, and sees the face she has come to know through her numerous dreams. The woman is already a bit older, lines of wisdom lining her face, a gentle gaze settled on the man next to her. Seeing her elaborate dress and jewels, Ember supposes she is some sort of monarch. The crown on her head is an indication as well ofcourse. The woman has some of the most beautiful raven locks Ember has ever seen, gattered in an intricate style on her head. The man left of her must be her husband, judging from the crown on his head and the sword on his hip. Whereas the queen has a large crown on her head, a large necklace, earrings and a large dress, all in dark shades of blue; the king's outfit is much more practical. It is clear the queen is the one that rules while the king is the one that commands their forces and keeps order. Both have however raven locks. Though Ember sees the king has vivid green eyes. 'We have to find him as quickly as we can. That wizard is a danger for the whole magical dimension.' The man next to her stops and sighs. 'We have looked everywhere, Your Grace. We cannot find him.' 'Don't despair just yet, Samdos.' The King answers, his hand a reassuring presence on the queen's back. 'Ofcourse not, My King. We'll keep on looking. What worries me more is that he is looking for the diamond of air.' The other person says, sighing at the thought of it. 'Only the queen knows where it is. He will have to take the information from her.' The king answers as the queen nods. 'He'll have to get through me first though.' The king concludes._

' _Thank you for the invitation, Your Grace.' a vile voice answers, the white doors flying out of their hinges and against the walls. 'You!' The king spits. The vile voice lets a laugh escape from his throat, which makes the hairs on Ember's arms stand up. She looks from behind the pillar, but only sees a dark hooded figure. Next there is only chaos. Ember is thrown forward to another room, which is dark and full of smoke. Her eyes widen at the sight of the room. She hears screams throughout the palace; screams of scared and dying people. The door is thrown open and there comes the hooded figure, dragging the queen by her hair forward. She sputters and groans, bruises blemishing her face and arms. Everything in the room is broken, from the windows to the furniture, to the walls lined with broken portraits and even some blood. 'Where is it?!' The vile voice hisses, the queen wheezing and spitting out blood. 'If you tell me where it is, you and your people will be unharmed. I'll even allow what remains of the royal family to stay alive. Where is the diamond!' He shouts again, spit flying in her face. The queen wipes it away with disgust and locks a defiant gaze with the villain. 'The people of Odos are doomed anyway. I'd rather have my people suffer than bring the whole magical dimension in danger.' She answers. 'You think your people will accept that?!' The voice hisses again. 'They will understand, eventually. You will get nothing from me. You might as well kill me.' She answers again, a mocking smile on her lips. The villain roars and dark blue thunderbolts fly from his hands. A smile cracks on his lips. 'As you wish.' A sword is summoned from thin air and Ember closes her eyes for what she knows comes next. A groan comes from the queen's mouth, blood oozing of the wound on her stomach. The vilain turns the sword, causing her to scream, and than pulls the sword from her stomach. 'Go ahead and die. I will find the diamond and your son. You were almost worthy of being my enemy. You have eluded me for so long. I should congratulate you for that.' He finally chuckles, turning around and cackling as he walks out of the room._

 _The queen turns around, crown falling from her head. She is wheezing now, tired gaze in her eyes. Ember knows she is dying, the queen has it more and more difficult to breathe and keep a focused gaze. It seems as if the very life is flowing out of her. 'Your Grace!' A voice shouts, stopping next to the queen. 'My son?' The queen manages to whisper. 'He has fled, Your Grace.' The man, Samdos if Ember recalls correctly, answers. 'My husband?' Samdos shakes his head. 'He has joined the rest of your family in the next life, Your Grace.' The queen nods. 'The rest of my family?' She asks, her hand still clutching her wound. Samdos shakes his head and sighs. 'Most of the main branch have perished, Your Grace. They tried defending the King and your son. I know your niece, princess Elenia and her two daughters have managed to escape as well as your youngest nephew, prince Oronor.' The queen nods again. 'The treasury is sealed. Only the rightful heir to the throne can open it. Only the rightful heir to the throne can also find the diamond. Promise me you will not try to contact my son. For the good of the magical dimension. If Nagendra gets his hands on the diamond, the dimension is doomed. Take care of our people, Samdos. I leave Odos in your capable hands.' Samdos nods and looks at the queen, her eyes closing as her final breath leaves her body. 'Have a safe journey, Your Grace. It was an honour serving you.' Ember shakes her head and walks out of the room, hands in horror over her mouth for what comes next. The wind is filled with smoke and ashes, the whole palace is burning underneath her. The screaming and cries she hears are like knifes in her heart. And judging from the smoke rising from the capital a bit further away, not only the palace has fallen victim to the slaughter._

Mirta looked at Ember, not really knowing what to say. 'Oh, Ember.' Ember closed her eyes and smiled eventually. 'Those dreams have to mean something right? I almost always dream about the same event.' Mirta nodded and hugged her friend. 'I'll help you find out what it means.' Ember smiled again, the dreary feeling gone for now. A knock interrupted their conversation, Griselda walking in. 'Headmistress Faragonda would like to talk to both of you.' Mirta and Ember shrugged and followed Griselda out of the door, soon joining Emma and Clarissa who were already in the Headmistress' office.

'I have called you all here for a reason.' Faragonda said, standing up and looking out of her window. 'As you know, the Winx have all a bonded fairy animal.' The girls nodded, nerves getting the better of them. 'Roxy thinks these animals are bonded to them for a reason. She and I are both of the opinion that the four of you have something to do with it as well. We think you are destined to help the Winx defeat Kalshara and her brother.' Clarissa's mouth opened, a pregnant silence falling over the girls.

'We have a feeling you will meet your bonded animals as well and that than everything will become clear. First however, you need to earn the Butterflix power.' Mirta broke the silence with a confused 'Excuse me?'. 'Headmistress, we are only Enchantix fairies. Going from Enchantix to Butterflix seems to be quite a leap.' Emma clarified. 'A leap that is needed, Emma. In order to earn Butterflix, a fairy must prove themselves worthy as the true defender of the fairy animals.' Faragonda continued. 'That is why you will help the keepers of the Alfea Natural park. I think that is the best shot for you four to get Butterflix.'

A silence fell over them again and eventually it was Mirta that broke the silence again. Her following answer echoed what her friends felt. 'What the hell?!'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Here's the next chapter. To clarify something, in my story the fairies go six years to Alfea. I know there has been some confusion with the Winx having ended their school in the third season, than at once they are teachers and than it isn't clear anymore. I have decided I'm going to go with six years, because that is how the schoolsystem in my country works. Ember and the others are in their fourth year. I hope this clarifies some things - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Secret Garden - Theme From the Mermaid Chair_

 _Stefflon Don - 16 shots_

 _Camila Cabello - In the dark_

School was not easy these days. Going full days to school, helping the guardians of the Alfea Natural Park out and helping the Winx and Roxy trying to find more information about the first colour of the universe was exhausting. Ember had barely enough time to study, let alone spend time with Lisna and Elion. Lisna had resolved that problem by simply again temporarily staying at Ember's, but Elion was a different matter. The specialist had shown understanding for this but Ember could not help but feel guilty. They had not even hit the one year mark and she already didn't have time for him anymore. Though she supposed Clarissa and Mirta were in the same boat. She had to admit it was nice coming home to her room and having Lisna waiting for her. Her bonded pixie was, after Mirta, her closest friend.

Ember and the others had been pleasantly surprised to find out Roxy would be joining them as well. Faragonda was of the opinion that the fairy should also earn Butterflix, since she was the fairy of animals. Ember was secretly glad the girl would be joining them, finding it time Roxy had her moment to shine as well. With all the help she had provided them, earning a new transformation was the least of a gift she could get. Ember had never really interacted with Roxy, but she was happy to find out the girl was just as friendly as she thought she was. Soon Roxy began spending more time with Ember and her group of friends, and she secretly hoped a new friendship would be born out of it.

The Winx were still their usual self, always ready to help when needed. Ember had gotten over her insecurities and decided she should see them as friends, not as idols. They were not there yet, but she began to bond with them. That will happen when you spend several hours a day together. The fairy animals were... a delight to be around. Apart from Critty, which Ember did not get along so well with. She had by accident offended the Quillcat the first time she met her and apparently Critty was still not over it. But Ember hoped that with time, even that bump would get out of the road.

She got by far the best along with Amarok and Squonk, as she did with Flora. Layla and she had gotten closer as well. It was a nice feeling she had to admit.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she did not hear Roxy enter. She felt something pulling her hair, swatting the annoying thing away. 'Ember!' she heard a voice jokingly snap, her eyes looking into those of Lisna. 'What?' Ember asked, shaking her head. 'I was zoning out, I'm sorry. Hi Roxy!' she grinned at the girl. Roxy looked around Ember's part of the room, finally sitting on the bed. Ember turned around in her chair, homework forgotten on her desk. 'You have a nice room. I have never seen it.' Ember smiled and thanked Roxy. 'What do I owe the pleasure to?' Ember asked, turning back to her desk and going back to summarizing the chapter for the next lesson of Potionology. 'I wanted to see how you were doing. Everyone seems to be dead tired, and the one night they are relaxing, I find you studying the whole night.' Ember sighed. 'I like to prepare ahead. I know the teachers said they'd be flexible but I do not want to abuse of their kindness. Should something inexpected happen, like earning Butterflix and meeting the fairy animals, I don't want to fall behind too much. I have summarized the next four chapters. I can pass you my summaries if you want.'

Roxy nodded and smiled at Ember, who summoned a pen and paper out of thin air and made the pen copy the summaries she had jotted down. 'Do you think we will meet our fairy animals?' Roxy asked, voice silent. 'I hope so. That would be wonderful. I wonder what kind of animal would be my bonded.' Roxy grinned at her. 'Maybe a bird? Something to do with air surely.' Ember grinned. 'My fairy animal can help me carry my bags to class than!' Ember laughed, Roxy soon joining in.

The next morning was difficult for Ember to get up. 'Wake up, sleepyhead.' she heard a voice whisper. Ember groaned and turned around, ignoring Mirta. 'Elion is waiting downstairs.' Mirta eventually provided, Ember shooting out of bed at that. 'Shit, we were going on a date! Aargh, I completely forgot!' Ember cursed, running to the shower and quickly getting prepared. 'I figured. Lisna and Toffee have gone downstairs to entertain him while you get ready. He said something about going hiking?' Ember nodded. 'There are woods outside of Magix City that I want to visit. Elion also said the walk would help him clear his head. Something about a difficult test coming up.' Ember answered, quickly putting her hair in a ponytail. She put comfortable shorts and hiking shoes on, and a comfortable tanktop. She put food and drinks in her backpack, waving to Mirta and walking outside. 'I'm sorry!' she excused herself, panting as she put her hands in her sides, catching her breath. Elion cracked a little smile, shaking his head. 'It's okay. Rest up a bit?' Ember nodded and smiled at him, lacing their hands together. Elion came closer and kissed Ember on her forehead, ushering her gently to his Wind Rider.

As far as affection went, Elion was not the touchy feely type. Ember herself was not either, but it was more out of shyness than out of character. But that did not matter, she supposed. Look at Musa and Riven before they broke up, they weren't either and their relationship had been strong. Ember could tell in Elion's actions, his gaze and his way of speaking that he liked her. It was the subtle changes in his personality when she was with him that made her see it. His gaze was always a bit warmer, the neutral mark he always had set in place would show more emotion. And that was enough Ember decided. She knew Elion liked her enough to call her his girlfriend, and she hoped one day they could call it love.

She hoped that one day she would be able to say 'I love you' with confidence, knowing it was reciprocated.

'Ever been on a Wind Rider before?' Elion asked as he handed her a second helmet. Ember shook her head, putting the helmet on her head and sitting behind Elion. 'Hold on. We'll stop at the beginning of the forest and than we'll go for a walk.' 'Good idea. Walking will do me some good.' Elion grunted in acknowledgement as he started the engine up, Ember admitting the butterflies in her stomach were the same as when she first went flying.

Hours passed by as they hiked through the forest, their conversation easygoing and relaxed, Ember seeing that Elion's tension went away slowly. 'We can eat here.' Ember said, taking the backpack of her shoulders. Elion took a blanked out of his, as Ember took out food and drinks. ' A romantic picnic, huh? You had this all planned out?' Elion teased, Ember blushing and than hitting him on the arm. 'You did more likely.' she teased back, handing him a sandwich and a bottle of water. 'You have never really told me about your family. I know you live with your aunt but that's about it.' Ember munched on her sandwich and swallowed. 'What would you like to know?' Elion shrugged. 'Anything.' Ember tried to think of what she could tell him, telling about her father and mother, her life with Aunt Susanna and before she knew it, she was recalling embarassing memories from her childhood.

Elion laughed, taking a sip from his water. 'So your friend Bailey from Earth is also a fairy?' Ember nodded, lying down and looking at the sky that filtered through the trees. 'Yes, she is the fairy of rain. And what about your family?' Elion shrugged again. 'My mother is the sister of Helia's father, and both are the children of Saladin's aunt. My father is a rather good swordsman who also trained at Red Fountain.' Ember nodded. 'Both Helia and I showed talent with weapons, so we were pretty much shipped off to here.' Ember nodded. 'What is your mother like?' Elion grinned. 'She is sweet. She'll absolutely love you when she meets you. My mother is a teacher, my father is an officer in the standing army of my planet.' Ember whistled. 'Amazing. Do you look more like your father or your mother?' Elion smirked and detailed his parents' features, knowing for sure the day Ember met his parents they would absolutely love her.

A comfortable silence fell over them, Ember and Elion both dozing off. The insistent blaring of Elion's phone made him jump up and groggily take the phone. 'Yeah, what is it? We're on a hike in the forest. Why? How do you mean? Kalshara attacked another animal?! We're coming!' Elion cursed and started grabbing stuff and stuffing them in his backpack, a dazed Ember looking at him in confusion. 'What?' she asked, sitting up and groaning. 'Another animal was attacked and kidnapped by Kalshara. Timmy just called me to ask for help! The Winx and the others, Roxy, Emma, Mirta and Clarissa are already in pursuit. We need to catch up with them as quickly as possible!' Ember sat up, still dazed. 'It'll take too long to go to your Wind Rider. I'll fly us there. Enchantix!' Ember called out, transforming in a flash. 'Sky bubble!' A bubble appeared around Elion and their backpacks, following Ember as she flew up and hurried to the bike. Elion threw the backpacks in the compartiment under his seat, flying up as Ember held tight onto him. Still in her Enchantix form but not flying, they hurried to the indicated place.

'Ember, there you are!' Mirta waved, Elion stopping next to her. 'What is going on?' he asked as he helped Ember step down from the bike, said girl greeting Emma and Clarissa. 'Kalshara kidnapped a Scarret! We don't even know why. Nothing indicates it could be the animal with the first colour in the universe!' Musa sighed. 'But maybe it has an indication where to find it.' Clarissa answered, deep in thought.

The trembling ground underneath them interrupted their conversation, Ember grabbing Flora by the arm. 'What the hell is that?' she asked with trembling lips, eyes widening at the ugly monsters. 'It's one of those monsters that Brafilius summoned when they grabbed the digmoles!' Stella gasped. 'And it seems there are more coming!' Brandon finished her sentence, getting his sword out. 'Specialists, form a shield around the Winx and the others! We wil buy you some time. Go!' Sky called out, waving to a worried Bloom to go on. Elion grabbed his dual blades, taking a fighting stance next to Lorn and Rev. 'Come on, go!' he said to Ember. 'Be careful!' Mirta called out to Lorn, the first one to follow the Winx inside Kalshara's cave. 'Go. We'll be fine!' Rev said, squeezing Clarissa's hand. The Enchantix fairy nodded, Ember nodding at Elion and than finally following Emma and Clarissa into the cave.

'It is unbelieveably dark in here! Wait, I'll get us some light!' A bright light shone in Stella's hand, multiplied and than flew to each fairy. It floated above each girl, giving them some light. 'Thank you, Stella!' Roxy grinned, flying ahead of her. 'Now we finally see where we are going.' Mirta answered. 'It's this way!' Layla pointed, flying next to Ember. 'This place gives me the creeps.' Ember whispered, Layla trembling as well. 'I couldn't agree more.'

'Stop!' Bloom harshly whispered. 'Mirta and Ember, you take the others and go to the right, we'll take the left. Roxy, you go with them.' 'But!' the girl sputtered, but Bloom just smiled. 'You are all Enchantix fairies, you'll be able to do more damage when you work together with them.' Bloom admonished, Roxy nodding and following Clarissa. They flew in silence, a nervous feeling accompanying them everywhere. It seemed like hours and every corridor seemed the same. 'You think we are lost?' Emma whispered to Mirta, Ember sighing. 'We could be. I'm a bit worried we haven't heard anything from the Winx yet.' Mirta admitted, Clarissa making an affirmative noise. 'I don't like it here.' Roxy said. 'There's a foul feeling in the air. Be on your guard!' Clarissa stopped at once, Ember flying against her friend. 'Hey!' Ember groaned in protest, Mirta making a shushing noise. 'Be quiet! I'll go in as the first one!'

'What the! Nooo!' Mirta screamed, flying backwards against the cavewall. 'Mirta!' Ember gasped, flying to her friend and helping her up. 'So we have some company...I see you brought friends this time, Winx!' a female voice sneered, prowling to them and eventually standing up. 'Take this!' Kalshara threw an attack out of nowhere, and had it not been for Roxy, Emma's and Clarissa's quick thinking, they would have been gravily wounded. 'In your dreams, you freak! Autumn protection! Lucky shield! Defense of the bull!' the three fairies called out, just in time making three shields that blocked Kalshara's attack, but barely.

'You think your little shields will stop me? Let's see if you think so quickly in this situation!' Loud noises interrupted their concentration, the fairies horrified at what they saw. Three or four Scarrets were in a cage, dangling above some kind of pit, smoke and other repugnant smells coming from it. A loud aggressive grumble sounded from the depths as well. 'Roxy! You need to protect them. They can help us find the next clue!' Musa gasped. The Winx were also in cages, and from the magic crackling around them, they could not get out.

Roxy thought for a minute, desperation clouding her mind. 'What do we do?' Emma whispered, Clarissa not seeming very calm either. Ember and Mirta were standing a bit further away, but even their brows were creased with worry. 'Fairy animals know how to defend themselves! We just need to free them and help defeat that repugnant...Is that a giant snake?!' Roxy asked, a shudder wrecking her body. The slime dripped of the snake, it's yellow eyes fixed on the fairies. 'Look out! It's attacking us! Dive to the left!' Emma screamed, Ember flying to the left. 'Take this!' she threw an attack at the snake but it did not even turn around. 'We aren't strong enough!' Mirta panted, after throwing one of her strongest attacks at the snake. 'Ember and Mirta, try to get the snake away from the Scarrets!' Roxy screamed out, attacking Kalshara, Emma and Clarissa taking on Brafilius. 'The snake is under Brafilius' hypnosis. That's why it is attacking you!' Flora called out from behind the bars. 'I know how to distract it! You go and try to free the fairy animals!' Mirta whispered, flying to the snake and stopping right before it. 'By the absolute power of Illusion, I summon you!' A purple light flew from her hands, the light taking the form of another snake. 'They are in general very peaceful creatures, but the only thing they hate is other males of their species that try to go into their territory! Good thinking Mirta!' Roxy called out, at the same time trapping Kalshara in a sphere of green.

Ember flew to the cage, firing attack after attack but nothing seemed to work. The animals were whining, their desperation mirrored in Ember's eyes. 'Think, Ember. Think!' she whispered to herself. 'I know it! Airkey!' A blue key made out of air appeared, Ember grabbing it and turning in the lock. To her amazement the door opened, the Scarrets flying out and attacking the snake. Mirta flew over to Ember. 'We need something to defeat Kalshara and Brafilius! Emma and Clarissa are tiring out.'

'Why don't we try Enchantix convergence?' Roxy proposed, the sphere around Kalshara weakening. 'It could work. Emma, Clarissa, come here!' Mirta waved at them, said girls flying over. 'Sky shield!' Ember called out, a sphere of blue air swirling around them. 'This will protect us temporarily. Are you ready? We need absolute trust for this!' Ember said again. The girls all nodded at each other. Clarissa huffed and trembled, clearly out of breath, but she managed to make a giant cloud of orange and red appear. 'I'm next! Lucky clovers!' Several green clovers appeared and were thrown over to the cloud of orange and red, binding themselves to the ends of it. 'Go!' Mirta screamed out, a sphere of dark purple colliding into the cloud, the form now changing into shades of red, orange, purple and pink. 'Wolf cry!' Roxy summoned, a green wolf appearing that seemed howl and bounded into the cloud, swirling at the edges. 'My turn. Air, bind it all together!' Ember took a deep breath as light blue coloured strings swirled around her hands, at her command going to the cloud and binding the clovers and cloud effectively together. The fairies each grabbed each other's hands, flying in a circle around the cloud.

It was silent for a minute or two, three, the cloud gaining in volume, strength and light.

'ENCHANTIX CONVERGENCE!' 'What? No!' they heard Kalshara scream, she and Brafilius beating a hasty retreat as the cloud exploded in light, braking the cages the Winx had been in and breaking the spell on the snake. The snake seemed to blink for a moment, than going back down into the pit without even glancing at them.

'Phew, that was hard!' Mirta blew out a breath. ' We did it! That was awesome!' Emma cheered, laughing at her friends and hugging Roxy. A Scarret flew into Ember's arms, the girl smiling and petting it on his head. 'You did amazing, girls!' Bloom grinned, the Winx cheering. 'Let's get out of here!'

The fairies all flew out of the cave, the sun soon warming their face again. Ember let the Scarret lose, laughing at it antics. 'Are you allright?' she heard Lorn ask, Mirta nodding and smiling. 'You did great!' Musa cheered. 'How you managed to defeat Kalshara and Brafilius, that was amazing. How did you... What is that?' Some kind of pillars grew out of the ground, little butterflies appearing on them. 'No way! Is that?' Roxy whispered, a green and rose light going to her. A light enveloped her, starting to change her. Ember smiled as several other lights appeared, a blue and rose one appearing before her. She smiled and embraced it, holding it close to her heart. 'Butterflix!' she and her friends called out at the same time.

Roxy's dark pink hair put itself into a long high braid, the strands of hair with the blonde tips at the ends staying loose. Her eyeshadow was a of a soft pink colour, a band in the form of a butterfly fastened itself to the beginning of her braid, two green butterfly wings' vein-like wristbands appearing on both her arms. Her layered dress was in shades of green and bright pink, but the green was the primary colour as were her heels. Bright pink butterfly wings finally grew out of her back. 'Roxy fairy of animals!'

Emma's hair formed into a bubble ponytail, a Butterfly pin appearing on the right side of her head. Her eyeshadow was of a soft white, her mascara was of a green colour. Her layered dress was in shades of a dark green and white. A white vein-like wristband appeared on her right arm, white heels appeared on her feet and eventually dark green wings grew out of her back. 'Emma, fairy of chance!'

Clarissa's hair put itself into two high ponytails, ties in the form of butterflies appearing at the beginning and ends of them. Her mascara was of a brown colour, soft orange appearing on her eyelids. Her layered dress was a mix of soft orange and bright red, an amber vein-like wristband appearing on her left arm. Her heels were of a red colour and eventually amber wings appeared as well. 'Clarissa, fairy of Autumn.'

Mirta's hair formed into a small bun atop her head, the rest of her hair loose, a butterfly broche fastening itself at the base of it. Her layered dress was a mix of dark purple and a bit lighter pink, her heels of the same dark purple colour. The armband that appeared was of a soft pink as were her wings. Her mascara was a dark purple, her eyeshadow seeming translucent. 'Mirta, fairy of illusions!'

Ember's hair put itself into a high bubble ponytail, a hairband with a butterfly on it forming on her head. Her eyelids took on a light blue colour, her mascara was of a silver colour. Her layered dress was in shades of dark blue and silver, her heels of the same dark blue colour as her dress. Two silver vein-like armbands appeared on her arms. She felt the familiar feeling of wings growing out of her back, this time seeing they were of a dark silver colour. 'Ember, fairy of air!'

A stunned silence fell over them, the girls blinking in stupidity. 'We did it!' Clarissa eventually screamed out, her scream joined by the laughing of her friends. Roxy smiled and stopped before the Scarret, using her powers to communicate with it. 'Are you the animal with the first colour of the universe?' Roxy asked, the Scarret looking at it's friends and eventually answering. 'I can only tell you that it's not me. There is however an animal that could help you. He is quite known as a trickster, but his kind is also known to have been able to fool even the most dangerous criminals. He might be able to help you.'

'What kind of animal are we looking for?' Emma asked, patting her dress. 'So soft!' she whispered to herself. 'A connifox.' the Scarret answered. 'They are native to Amendalya.' Emma gasped. 'That's my homeplanet! But I thought Connifoxes were extinct.' The Scarret shook his head. 'Some still live in the forest of whispers.' Ember scratched her chin in thoughtfullness. 'We'll go to Amendalya next.' Emma smiled. 'I always wanted to show you my planet. It is a smaller planet that gravitates around Lynphea.' Flora hummed. 'But they are completely different. I always wanted to go to Amendalya.' Emma grinned. 'That's our next stop than!'

At the Alfea Natural Park, Roxy let the Scarret and his friends go. 'Thank you for the help.' 'You are welcome. Good luck Winx!' the Scarret finally said and than flew off into the sky. 'Next stop, Amendalya!' Bloom said, the others humming and cheering.

'We're in for an adventure this time, I can feel it.' Ember said to Mirta as they walked back to the dorms, the sun setting behind them on the park. 'This time, I think you are right.' Mirta agreed, linking their arms and gazing at the setting sun. 'Or should I say, I _know_ you are right.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hi everyone, chapter 17 already, how time does fly! I also want to thank everyone for their nice reviews on** **'An Evening Tale' and 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown'. Who doesn't love GOT and especially the dragons? Before I go into a rant about my baby Viserion's untimely dead, I wish you all a late Happy Easter! :) Onwards with the story -QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Leo Rojas - El Condor Pasa_

 _Nickelback - Savin me_

 _Skillet - Comatose_

 _Imogen Heap - Can't take it in_

The trip to Amendalya was...quick. Ember remembered leaving early with the Specialists, she fell asleep next to Elion (hoping she didn't snore ofcourse!), and before she knew it, they had arrived.

Amendalya was a lot like Linfea, but it was different in a way. Where Linfea looked like a giant forest, Amendalya looked more like rustic England. Ember had gone there when she was small, and had she loved it! Emma was quick to usher them to the cable cars, which worked on magic instead of electricity, which quickly took them to the outskirts of the capital and more towards the suburbs.

They got off the cable car at a rustic looking station, almost no one was present. Emma motioned for them to follow, following her up to a calm street. Houses were far and few inbetween, and finally they stopped before a cosy looking house, a cottage but than bigger, Ember would call it. Emma smiled at her friends' amazement and knocked on the door, it soon being opened by an older man. 'Dad!' Emma squealed, jumping in her father's arms. 'Emma, it's so good to see you!' Her father answered, patting his daughter on the head. 'Guys, this is my father, Eren. Dad, these are my friends, Mirta, Ember and my best friend Clarissa, whom you've met before. There are the Winx and the specialists who are helping us out.' Eren nodded and smiled at them. 'It's nice to meet you. And who hasn't heard of the Winx and their specialists? Your courage in saving the Magical Dimension is legendary and known throughout Amendalya.'

The Winx smiled, clearly uncomfortable with their fame, all save Stella, who thrived in it. 'Our home is small, but you can make yourself at home while you are staying here. We only have one extra guestroom, and the study, but we could probably change that into a temporary bedroom as well so that you are all comfortable.' Emma grinned at her father, walking in, her friends quick to follow.

They installed themselves, it was a bit small, but they made do. Emma, Clarissa, Ember, Mirta and Roxy slept in Emma's room. The Winx slept in the guestroom, and the specialists had taken over the study.

'Is your father always home?' Roxy asked as they sat on the porch that night outside the house, looking at the giant garden that stretched out before them. Emma nodded and took a sip of her cup of tea, smiling at her friend. 'My mother is always busy and often has long days. When I was born, my father decided to quit his job and stay at home, so one of my parents would be there.' 'What does your mother do for a living?' Flora asked, interest peaked as she looked at the flowerpatches a bit further away.

'My mother is the fairy of faith and luck, Esrendala.' Flora's mouth fell open, a silence falling over the group. 'As in Esrendala charms?' Emma nodded and laughed at Flora, Ember looking on in confusion. 'Esrendala charms? They are known throughout the magical universe!' Tecna said. 'Even on Zenith we know them.' Emma closed her eyes and grinned. 'My mother makes charms which give you good luck and help you fullfill the faith you were destined for.' She clarified for Ember, remembering her friend did not know much about the magical dimension. 'Oh wow!' Ember whispered.

'My mother is very busy with her business, my dad helps her out on days when it is really busy. That's why she likes living here. It is calm here and the summers are amazing.' Emma reminiscinced, thinking back to the long summernights she would play outside.

'Amendalya is known for it's summernights.' A voice answered, Emma turning around in shock and smiling at her mother. 'Mum! You're back!' Esrendala laughed at her daughter. 'I came back earlier from the city when your father told me you were coming home.' Esrendala hugged her daughter, her clear almost white eyes looking at the Winx and the others. 'Ah, your father did say you had brought celebrities with you.' Esrendala joked, the others laughing.

Ember could see the likeness in Emma's parents. She had the same colour of hair as her mother, (whose hair was extremely long, it came to her knees!), but the curls she had inherited from her father. Emma had light grey eyes, a mix of the almost white eyes of her mother and the dark grey eyes of her father.

'Why don't you tell me what you are doing here?' Esrendala asked, sitting next to her daughter on the porch. 'We are currently battling a new evil that wants to gain the ultimate power of fairy animals. We are looking for the first colour of the universe. We had a clue connifoxes might know something about it. We are going to the forest of whispers tomorrow.' Emma finished her story, her mother combing through Emma's hair. 'Be careful. They will trick you if they can.' Mirta sighed. 'Are they dangerous?' Esrendala shook her head. 'Not necessarily. They just like to trick people. You should go to sleep. You'll have to get up early tomorrow if you want to go to the forest of whispers. It is quite a while away.' Esrendala finally finished.

Emma nodded, said her mother goodbye and went upstairs, quickly followed by the others. 'Emma?' Mirta asked, that night when they were lying in their makeshift beds. 'Why did you not tell us your mother was Esrendala?' Emma sighed and sat up, Clarissa who was sleeping next to her friend, nodded at her. 'My mother is very known. I wanted to make friends who wanted to be friends with me, not for my mother. I have experienced it before.'

'I can understand your reasoning.' Mirta finally smiled, the tension in the room dissipating. 'Let's go find that fox quickly, than you can spend some more time with your parents before we have to get back to Alfea.'

The morning was quick to arrive, the sun peeking through the curtains. Ember was groggy as she prepared herself, following Elion to the station. Esrendala followed them out of the door, giving Emma several bags. 'Something to eat for under the way. Good luck!' Eren waved at them as well, as they walked down the road. They took the same route as yesterday, taking a cable car to the other side of the capital, the ship soon coming into view.

Ember spend most of her time sleeping, as did Emma, both known for the fact they were not early risers. It was almost midday when they arrived at the forest. 'That is one huge forest!' Rev said, Clarissa nodding in agreement. 'But beautiful!' Flora gasped. 'Let's go!' They followed Flora and Emma deeper into the woods, the sun quietly filtering through the trees. They walked and walked, but no connifoxes were seen. Some deer yes, but that was it. 'Let's take a little break.' Tecna gasped, sitting down on a treetrunk. Ember gave her a bottle of water, looking around her. 'We've been walking for three hours and still no fox spotted! This is getting discouraging!' Nex groaned, Layla hitting him on the arm.

'Stop it!' she hissed. 'No one ever said it was easy!' Nex sighed and finally apologized. 'It's just frustating! I'm sorry, babe.' he eventually whispered. 'I think we all feel that way.' Rev offered, Emma nodding in agreement. 'You're right. Let's take a little break and eat, we'll feel better afterwards.' Roxy grinned, taking a bite from her sandwich and enjoying the sun on her face.

'Did you hear that?' Emma asked, hearing a sound over the chattering of her companions. 'Emma, where are you going?' Roxy asked, looking up at the girl. 'I heard something.' Emma said, walking over to some bushes and listening intently. 'Emma, be careful.' Ember warned her, Elion looking up as well. 'I'm fine.' Emma insisted, going through the bushes. 'I am just-AAAAAAAH!' a scream escaped Emma's lips as the ground underneath her crumbled, Emma falling with a shocked expression on her face. 'EMMA!' Clarissa screamed in horror, the only thing holding her back from jumping after her best friend, being Rev who held her in his arms with all his might. 'Let me go! Rev, come on!' Clarissa struggled. 'Let me go!' she screamed again.

'Calm down.' Rev whispered in her ear. 'Jumping after her will not bring her back.' Musa ran over to the edge, calling out Emma's name. They heard an unmistakeable groan but soon Emma answered. 'I'm fine!' Emma yelled back. 'I, auwtch, I think I twisted my ankle!'

Ember cursed looking around. 'Stay there, Emma!' she yelled back. 'We're trying to find a way to come to you.' Clarissa yelled as well. They could not just fly down since the trees and undergrowth were much too close to each other, making it difficult to even see Emma. 'Okay, I'll just stay here!' Emma called back up.

The curlyhaired girl looked around, trying to sit up. She heard a barking sound, her hair standing up at the sound. Green eyes looked from in the darkness, a growl coming from that direction as well. 'What the hell?' Emma cursed, summoning a spell. 'Show yourself!' she bit out, trying to ignore the increasing pain in her ankle. A sound like a snicker came from the bush, the green eyes still glowing. Emma's mouth fell open when she saw what it was. It was a orange fox, with forest green eyes and two tails. He looked like a normal fox, but Emma could tell he was a connifox from the two tails, his length (he was bigger than a normal fox, around the size of a big dog) and the expression on his face. It seemed like he was laughing at her.

' A connifox?' Emma whispered. The fox snickered again, this time coming closer and sitting right before her. 'It was you that made that sound, wasn't it?' Emma asked, the silence of the fox saying enough. 'You little!' Emma hissed, trying to grab the animal. He was quick to evade her, barking out a laugh. 'You think it is funny, do you! I twisted my ankle because of you!' she screamed in frustation.

The fox snickered again, sitting just out of reach of Emma. 'Do you always trap people like that?' The fox sat next to her with a bored expression on her face. 'You can't talk, huh?' Emma said to herself, positioning herself a bit better. 'This is not my day.' she said again, the fox lying down next to her and not moving at all.

'No it is not!' a voice said back, the hairs on Emma's arms standing up when she heard _who_ answered. 'Kalshara!' she bit out. 'What do you want? I didn't think you liked me so much as to follow me to Amendalya.' Emma mocked the woman, fury evident in Kalshara's eyes. 'No I do not, you twit! You think you are the only ones that heard the clue about the connifoxes? And it seems it is my lucky day!'

A malevolent grin appeared on Kalshara's lips, looking at the fox next to Emma. Said fox was standing up, fur raised as he growled in warning. 'You have one right next to you!' 'Oh no, you don't! Butterflix!' Emma called out, transforming in a flash. Though she could not stand on her injured foot, she could fly. Emma grabbed the fox by his middle and flew up, the fox still growling in her arms.

Emma flew through the trees, trying to evade Kalshara, at the same time throwing attacks at the villain, in the hope of slowing her down. 'Oh crap!' Emma cursed as she stopped before a formation of trees, so close next to each other that she could not fly through. 'Emma!' Clarissa called from behind the trees. 'Thank god you are allright!' Ember said, blowing out a breath. 'Kalshara is behind me! She wants the fox!' Emma shouted in desperation, the others not knowing what to do. They could not reach Emma, not even when they tried to use their powers on the trees.

'Give me that fox!' Kalshara smirked, landing down before Emma. 'Over my dead body!' Emma hissed back, putting the fox down and standing before him. Emma managed to make a shield as Kalshara attacked her, but what is one Butterflix fairy against a strong ennemy? 'That can be arranged.' Kalshara muttered, attacking Emma relentlessly. The shield started to break, and Emma was thrown away by the blast against the nearby trees.

'My ankle!' she howled out in pain. 'Give me that fox and I'll let you live!' Emma looked at the fox, whose expression was one of anger, hackles still raised. 'Try me!' Emma snapped back, but she was barely strong enough to fly up again. 'As you wish. Profilius, finish this!' Kalshara grabbed the fox, Profilius throwing a malicious grin at Emma.

Her friends were calling out her name behind the trees, desperate to reach her. It seemed this time Emma was not going to make it. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she feared would be very painful. 'Do not touch my daughter, you creep! Or I will show you what the fairy of faith and luck can do!' a voice snapped above her, Emma's mouth falling open. Her mother, in her fairy form, landed before her.

Esrendala had a special fairyform linked to the powers of faith, the first one to have been able to transform in it. It was a power called Faithux, and were powers based on faith and luck. This was also Esrendala's final and strongest fairy form.

Her mother looked absolutely beautiful. 'You think I will let you touch my daughter? I have had my fair share of villains against which I fought.' Esrendala snapped again, helping her daughter up. 'We'll see.' Profilius said back, power swirling in his hands. 'Emma, you need to hold on for a little longer and listen to me.' Her mother whispered, as a giant shield in the form of a charm appeared before them. 'Bloom told me all Butterflix fairies have a special power. You need to gather it inside yourself and try to form that spell. I'm strong, but I cannot take on two villains alone.' Her mother whispered again.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, trying to feel her special Butterflix power. Emma eventually opened her eyes and looked at her mother, giving her a nod. Esrendala nodded and called upon one of her strongest attacks.

'LIGHT OF FAITH!' 'FREEING CHANCE!' Both Emma and her mother called out their separate attacks. 'This is my special power, it asks the essence of chance to help defeat Nature's ennemies.' Emma called out, a green sphere forming around her. Her mother threw a giant yellow and lightgreen sphere at Kalshara and Profilius, eventually assembling into Emma's special Butterflix power.

A blast of green and yellow went at high speed through the forrest, Profilius beating a hasty retreat. The connifox was not having it either, wipping his two tails in Kalshara's face, several scratches that were starting to bleed appearing. 'You little!'

The connifox jumped out of her arms and ran towards Emma, Kalshara cursing but also disappearing. 'You did well, Emma.' Her mother said, hugging her daughter. The fox barked at their feet, Emma bending down with great difficulty and sitting before the animal. She gasped as the joyous feeling of a bond ran through her, the fox before her grinning at her. But this time it was a sincere happy smile, not a mocking one.

' _Why are you looking for me?'_ he asked through telepathy, Emma smiling back. _'We are looking for the first colour of the universe. Do you know anything about it?'_ Emma asked, the fox shaking his head. _'I can only tell you it is not me.'_ Emma sighed. 'Well, back to the start than. It's not him, guys. He knows nothing about it!' Emma called at her friends, the others sighing and cursing in disappointment. 'That's okay, Emma! Thank you for asking!' Bloom called back.

' _What is your name?_ ' Emma asked through their bond. ' _My name is Aves.'_ the fox answered. Emma smiled at the fox and stood up. 'Let's go than. At least I got to fight alongside you, mum! We make an awesome team!' Emma grinned at her mother, who smiled back. 'Yes, we do.' A barking sound interrupted their conversation, Aves standing on his backlegs and scratching Emma. 'What is it?' she asked Aves, the fox grinning at her. _'You did not think I would let my bonded fairy go away just like that, did you? I'm coming with you.'_ Aves' voice answered in her head, Emma nodding at last.

Once home, she presented the fox to everyone. 'This is Aves, my bonded fairy animal.' Emma waved for a last time at her parents as she followed the others towards the cable cars, supported by Clarissa and Mirta, ready to go back to Alfea. 'Are you ready to go, Aves?' she asked, the fox barking at her in happiness and falling in step right next to her.

Though they did have to start all over again, Emma did not feel like it had been a waste of time. She did get a bonded fairy animal in the place. And how could that be a failure?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hi everyone, here is chapter 18! I have called Mirta** **'s fairy animal a mountain crawler, because I do not know his name. His species is not mentioned in the wiki. You can see Mirta's fairy animal when you watch Winxclub season 7 episode 3. He is the large lion/ape with horns that runs away like the rest of the fairy animals. I hope you enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

 _I suggest you listen to:_

 _Boa - Kiseki_

 _Boa - Every Heart_

 _Detroit Become Human Sountrack - Kara Main Theme_

The disappointment in the following days could be felt throughout their whole group. They had hoped with the connifox their problems would be solved. The contrary was the harsh truth.

The only one who was in bright spirits was Emma, brimming with energy after she found her fairy animal. Aves was cunning and a prankster, but he could also be an absolute sweetheart. Ember would have never put the fox and Emma together as friends, even less as bonded fairy and fairy animal, but one way or another they made it work.

'Hello Ember, how are you today?' she heard Emma ask, Aves bounding around them. 'I've been better. And you?' Emma shrugged and cast a look of warning at Aves who had been trying to trip a girl of their class. She was not exactly known to be nice, but still. The fox grinned with an innocent smile and ran into their classroom.

'Is he allowed in?' Clarissa said, panting as she joined them. 'Well, I asked the pixies to look after him, but he has been working on their nerves so much that I just decided to take him with me. Professor Wizkiz does not seem to have a problem with this.' Clarissa let out a breathy laugh, as they filed into the classroom and all took their seats.

Aves growled as the girl he had tried to trip stepped on his tail, earning him another warning look from his bonded fairy. The fox rolled his eyes and settled down underneath Emma's chair, tail curled around her legs.

Their professor came walking in, eyebrow raised at the sleeping fox. 'Aves still pranking everyone is he?' Emma shrugged again, but a smile appeared on her face. 'Kinda.' The rest of their classmates laughed as Aves kept on snoring.

Their lesson went by quickly, half their classmates sleeping. 'This just kept on going on!' Mirta moaned. Ember stiffled a laugh as Mirta kept on moaning about their class, sure a popquiz was coming up.

'I need to study. But this is such a difficult class! Ember, will you help me?' Ember nodded as Mirta's phone started to blare, eyes lighting up. 'Sure Mirta.' Ember said after her friend, who waved and walked ahead as she talked to her boyfriend.

'Hello Stella. How are you doing?' Ember asked as the fairy of the sun and moon sighed, forehead crinkled in stress. 'This is taken longer than I thought, and Shiny is destroying my room.' 'Do you want to go shopping?' Ember asked, hoping the bait helped. Stella's eyes lit up. 'You would?' Ember laughed and nodded. 'I'll even help carry your bags if you want!' Stella squealed and grabbed Ember by the hand, the girls catching the first bus that came their way.

'My feet are killing me!' Ember groaned later that evening, massaging her feet as she waited for the bathtub to fill. 'I did warn you never to go shopping with Stella.' Mirta humoured her, as she wrote down notes for their class tomorrow. 'Oh, it was fine. It did some good to do something fun for once. All this talk about the first colour of the universe has been stressing me out, especially because we are not one step closer to finding it.'

Mirta nodded at Ember's frustation, knowing everyone felt the same. 'We'll end up finding it... It just needs time.' Ember sighed again. 'I'm going to take a bath. See you in a minute!' Mirta shook her head and walked to their balcony, a soft breeze flowing to her. She wondered who would be the one to find their fairy animal this time? It was close, she could feel it...

The next morning they were interrupted by banging on the door, Ember falling out of bed and crawling over. 'What?' she asked, a panting Roxy in the doorway. 'There's an emergency. We need to go, now.'

The girls grumbled but managed to get ready, soon following Roxy out of the door. They walked into her room, the Winx and a bleary-eyed Clarissa and Emma already there as well.

The yaffles were chirping and make a racket of noise, flying around in circles and absolute panic. 'What is going on?' Mirta asked, eyes growing wide. 'There seems to be a problem on your homeplanet, Mirta. There are reports of tornados and earthquakes in the Dark Mountains.' Mirta cursed. 'Those mountains are extremely dangerous. Only fools go there.'

Bloom sighed. 'Well, we have no choice. There are villages in the near vicinity that need our help.' Roxy nodded, Mirta smiling at her. 'Okay, let's go than.'

Clarissa understood what they meant by the Dark Mountains. The darkness and danger seemed to breathe in this place. 'This is awful.' Musa whispered, as Mirta nodded. 'That's what I meant. These mountains have extremely high negative energy. Dangerous and dark creatures lurk here.' Ember shuddered, grabbing her coat and wrapping it tighter around her. 'You mean it.'

'There should be a village nearby.' Tecna said, looking at her phone where a platform appeared. 'Maybe we can gain some information there.' Bloom decided, the others following suit as they went to the village.

Snow was crunching underneath their feet, snowflakes dropping on their coats and boots. Ember took a deep breath, enjoying the cold weather, the sting of cold on her face. 'You enjoy this, don't you?' Layla asked, shivering. 'Sometimes I like the occasional cold, yes.' Flora took a deep breath. 'Nature feels so alive here!'

'You should come during summer, it is even more pretty.' A voice answered. 'But you are not native from here, apart from you.' The older woman pointed to Mirta, said girl nodding in confirmation. 'We came to investigate the reports of tornados, storms and earthquakes.' Flora offered. 'We hoped you might help us.'

The woman was quick to point out where they needed to go, deep into the mountains. 'But be careful. Dangerous and vicious creatures lurk there.'

Ember swallowed as she surveyed the dreary mountains but smiled as Bloom squeezed her shoulder. 'Let's go.' Roxy fell into step next to Ember, linking their arms together. Mirta was at the front, helping Tecna figure out a way. 'It is so damn cold in here!' Roxy whispered, burrowing in Ember's side for a little bit of warmth.

'I feel as if my toes are going to freeze right off.' Ember complained, Roxy letting a laugh out at that. 'I will make sure to carry you if that happens.'

Hours passed by as they walked deeper and deeper into the mountains, their conversation going quiet. They could feel the dreariness and danger wafting off the mountains around them. 'Let's do this quickly so we can all go home.' Musa muttered, her sentiment echoed by Emma and Clarissa.

'Why did you not bring the fairy animals?' Mirta asked Bloom, who smiled. 'This did not seem a good place to bring them. I doubt they would be of much help here.' Mirta nodded at that. 'Why is it so dark in here?' Stella groaned. 'We need some light. Illuminate!' Stella called out, as a sun flew over them. 'Now we at least see where we are going.'

The Winx were shaken by the ground trembling, Clarissa looking up in fear at the slopes above them. 'Look out!' she screamed, as rocks began to tumble down from the side of the mountain. 'We need to fly, we will be safer!' Tecna argued, Bloom nodding.

'Come on everyone. On my count!' Ember raised an eyebrow, heart stopping at what this implied. Did the Winx count them as one of their own? At the look on their faces, apparently they did. A smile ghosted on her lips, as she stood next to Flora, her other friends' eyes remarcably wet.

' _Magic Winx Butterflix!'_

They all flew up as one, looking at the rocks that kept tumbling down. 'I think we must be near to whatever that is causing it.' Layla mused, snowflakes still flying around them. Ember felt a presence and butterflies in her stomach. Judging from Mirta's expression, she felt it too.

'Something is near. I can feel it.' Ember said to no one in particular, Layla nodding at her comment. 'We should be careful.' A scream errupted from Emma's throat as something came at them at great speed. 'Is that a tornado?!' Emma exclaimed. 'Yes, we need to go. Now!' Tecna shouted, grabbing Clarissa by the arm and flying away at great speed.

Roxy flew next to Ember, looking behind them. 'It is catching us. We need to go faster.' Ember panted, her wings already flying at great speed. 'I can't!'

'Ember! See if you can make a shield to stop it!' Mirta called out over the wind that was howling as the tornado came closer and closer. 'Why?' 'You are the fairy of air! Come on!' Mirta called out again, secretly giggling at her friend's cluelessness.

Ember nodded. 'I'll try...' Ember concentrated and soon enough, an air shield appeared. It grew larger and larger as Ember gathered more power. 'Butterflix Air Shield!' 'Strenghtener!' Tecna called out, green butterflies putting itself around the shield. Ember felt lighter at once. 'How did you do that?' Ember panted again, but it took less of a toll on her.

'I strenghtened your shield. It will take less of your power!' Ember nodded. 'Brace yourselves!' Stella screamed over the wind, the girls holding onto each other and the shield. But as the tornado came closer, and now also an earthquake started underneath them, the Winx felt their grip loosen.

 _Is that an animal at the base of that tornado?_ Ember looked down, not seeing that the tornado connected with the shield, whatever had been making those earthquakes connected with the tornado, and than everything fell apart.

A blast of air threw the Winx in all possible directions, Mirta flying into a rock and losing consciousness. She woke up hours later, in a dark cave. 'Where the hell am I?' she wondered. Her head throbbed with pain, Mirta not seeing the eyes that were watching her from the dark. 'I need to find a way to get the hell out of here!' she muttered, dusting herself off and stepping towards the entrance.

A growl interrupted her, Mirta's heart beating like crazy when she turned around and saw _what_ animal's eyes were glowing in the dark.

Ember at the same time had collided into the tornado, she and what she suspected at the base of the tornadoe flying in the same direction. A scream died in her throat when she saw what was at the start of all their problems, a huge gryffin snarling at her. His feathers, head and frontlegs which resembled an eagle were greyish, the rest of the animal's body, which resembled a lion, was brown. Her shock was even greater when she saw he had two tails and four wings. His main wings were blueish with greyish accents, the two backwings were considerably smaller and also a blend of blue and grey. Black eyes, now contaminated by wild magic, zeroed in on her.

Ember was quick to stand up, mouth falling wide open when with one movement of his four wings a tornado appeared _again_. 'Two can play at that game. Show me what you can do, come on!' Ember yelled in challenge, balls of air appearing around her.

'Ember! Wait! He is contaminated by wild magic!' Ember spun around, looking at her friend that flew at her. 'What is that?' Ember pointed to the animal that had run next to Mirta at great speed, an eyebrow raising in boredom. 'This is Abidin. My bonded fairy animal.' Mirta offered, smiling as her friend opened her mouth and than shut it, not knowing what to say.

'They are called mountain crawlers, though there is not much crawling going on.' Mirta grinned. 'I thought they had been extinct. He has been trying to save his friend, that gryffin that is right over there.'

Ember took a moment to observe the animal. He had the head and mane of a lion, but horns like a male goat. His mane was of a reddish colour, the rest of the body (with the frontlegs/arms of a large ape, gorilla-like, and the backlegs and tail of a lion) of a orangebrown colour. He had also purple eyes and purple markings on his cheeks.

'Nice!' The animal growled lowly at his friend, the gryffin preparing for yet another attack. Mirta called her essence of Butterflixpower to her, and together with Abidin tried to stop the animal. As Mirta's and Abidin's collective power, a mix of an earthquake and purple magic, collided with the gryffin, Ember felt it. A heartbeat.

The world stopped around them, the gryffin's eyes turning their normal shade of black. _'Thank you for helping me.'_ he said to Ember, his voice a pleasant sound in her mind. _'I did not do much. You should thank your friend and Mirta.'_ Ember answered back, the gryffin bowing his head, beak snapping close. _'Who are you?'_ Something akin to a smirk, if gryffins could smirk?, came to his beak. _'My name is Howler. And you, Ember Diamondweather fairy of air, are my bonded fairy.'_

Ember stuttered for a moment, gaped like a fish and than nodded. With a flick of his wings the tornado vanished. 'We should go and find the others.' Mirta eventually offered as the wind calmed down, and so did the earthquake.

' _Sit on my back. We will be much faster there.'_ Ember sputtered. 'What? You want me to sit on your back? We've known each other for like five minutes.' Howler rolled his eyes and nodded, bowing so Ember could hop on. The gryffin's back came above Ember's elbow, and his head was at the same height as Ember's head. You could hardly call him small. As Mirta tried to find the best seating position on Abidin's back, Ember understood she fared the same. Abidin could hardly be called small as well.

Eventually Ember managed to sit on Howler's back, grabbing his feathers. _'Try not to pull any out.'_ he smirked, but Ember could tell he was joking.

As Howler flew up and Abidin ran underneath them, Ember had to admit it was nice to not be the one flying for once, her wings having a much needed rest.

'There they are! And they have fairy animals with them!' a voice called out, as Howler flew down and stopped before Roxy. 'Hi guys.' Mirta said from Abidin's back, quick to hop off. 'We found the reason for the earthquakes and tornados.' Ember grinned. 'Howler was infected by wild magic. But we do not know how.'

'Any information about the first colour of the universe?' Abidin and Howler both shook their head. 'No, unfortunately not.' Bloom shrugged and smiled. 'But you two found your fairy animals, congratulations!' Ember and Mirta both nodded and threw a grin at the Winx, following them to the road out of the mountains.

No, their trip had been fruitful, Ember mused. 'I did not think they would be so lazy.' Flora confessed, smiling as Howler lay resting on a large cushion right next to Ember's bed, Amarok snoring on it.

'I did not think either.' Mirta sighed, throwing a fond look to Abidin, whose tail was lazily flicking around, Lisna and Toffee making a game out of trying to grab his tail.

'I have one question though.' Flora said again, as Ember looked up from her textbook. 'Yes?' 'How do you not fall over Howler? He sleeps right next to you!'

Ember barked out a laugh as did Mirta but judging from the deep breathing of the gryffin, he was still in dreamland. 'Oh snap!' Ember cursed, a realisation hitting her. Flora and Mirta looked up in worry, but they relaxed at Ember's smile.

'How am I going to explain to Aunt Susanna that I have a gryffin as a fairy animal?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hi, here** **'s the next chapter! - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Ariane Grande - God is a woman_

 _Sia feat David Guetta - Flames_

 _Black Pink - Du Du Du_

Ember was not one that needed adjustment, but now with a fairy animal nonetheless as a companion, she had to admit it was a bit difficult to get used to.

Lisna was different, because Lisna was more like a best friend, a sister, and had her home to go home to. Howler...was there 24/7. Not that the gryffin gave her any difficulty, but she had to look out not to trip over him in the morning. He was keen on following her around, even when she was going into class.

Professor Daphne was not amused at that one. Her Aunt Susanna's reaction was one that would go into history as one of the most hilarious ones as well. Ember did not want to ponder yet on how she was going to explain the presence of a fairy animal to her neighbours on Earth.

What she loved however, was the flying. Howler was also keen on flying, and would take Ember and sometimes Mirta with him whenever he could. More often in non-fairy form. Elion had taken the presence of Howler in stride, the gryffin immediately imprinting on her boyfriend.

And he helped with the nightmares to. They had been getting worse again.

Ember shot awake as she heard the crying of people fade away, two black eyes looking right at her. 'I'm fine, Howler.' Her breathing slowed as the gryffin settled down at the end of her bed (Lord knows how he fit there, because he was humongous), Ember lying back down with a huff.

Howler put his head on his forelegs, but Ember could feel his concerned gaze on her. Somewhere she was happy he was there, if only to stop the nightmares from becoming too bad. Ember fell back into a deep slumber, her breathing soon evening out as Howler watched over her the whole night.

'The nightmares are back?' Elion asked the next day, having come to visit her. Ember sighed, the bags under her eyes clear from the nights of interrupted sleep. 'What is it about this time? Ember?' Elion's brows creased in worry as his girlfriend did not respond, eyes gazing out over the woods, mind somewhere far off.

'What do you see?' Elion whispered this time, as Ember shot a tired smile at him. But she could tell him, could she?

'I see... a boy. Escaping. Running away as everyone is murdered. I see blood and fire. And than that _laugh_... It makes my skin crawl.' Ember admitted, playing with strands of her hair.

'The hooded figure again?' Ember bit her lip and nodded as Elion sighed. 'Howler has been waking me up every night before I start screaming. I feel this sense of _urgency_ as if something...I don't know.'

Elion took her hands in his and squeezed them, putting his forehead against hers. 'You know I'm here. Whatever you need.' Ember smiled and nodded, breathing out as if a weight had fallen off of her. 'I know. I know.'

A sound interrupted their moment as a panting Mirta stood before them. 'I'm sorry to disturb you but... we think we may have found Clarissa's fairy animal and Roxy's possibly too.' Ember shared an astonished look with Elion as she stood up and ran after Mirta, soon joined by Abidin.

They walked into Roxy's room, as Abidin lay down at Mirta's feet, Aves sitting next to Emma but his hackels raised. Amarok was growling, standing protectively next to Flora.

'What has everyone in such a state?' Ember asked, not missing Howler's tail that curled around her and Elion. 'There seems to be something agitating the animals.' Bloom explained, patting Elas on his head.

'Something is not right. I can feel it.' Roxy bit out, Clarissa also seeming nervous. 'I have this feeling something bad will happen. Have you ever heard of a seasonlynx? You have several categories in them. They are associated to a certain season. I thought those of autumn were extinct, but apparently there are smugglers on Earth of all places that have found one. And they also have abducted Artu, Lord knows why.'

Bloom sighed. 'We have no choice. We need to go to Earth.' Roxy bit her lip, tears falling out of her eyes. 'We'll find him, Roxy. Do not worry.' Tecna comforted her, squeezing her shoulder. Stella grinned. 'Let's go to Earth.'

They waisted no time in going to Earth, soon joined by the specialists. The fairy animals had come as well, though most of the Winx, including Ember, had been against it. Ember was not sure Earth was ready to see fairy animals.

'Can you feel him, Roxy?' the fairy of animals closed her eyes and nodded. 'I sense where he is. And I can feel...something special.' Clarissa nodded.

'Time to transform and save those animals!' Musa shouted, everyone preparing for transformation. 'Winx Butterflix!'

Ember closed her eyes as she felt the familiar change come on. She could only look on in wonder at herself as she transformed, the familiar burn of her wings soon felt on her back. No matter how many times, she always felt wonder when transforming. 'Ember, fairy of air!'

They followed the trail out of Gardenia, towards Deresia. They stopped before an old barn. 'The trail ends here.' Flora shuddered. 'Nature does not like what is happening in here. We should go check it out.'

'Howler, you stay here.' Ember said, following the others into the barn. 'Abidin, stay on the lookout.' Mirta smiled. Both fairy animals seemed to want to protest but eventually settled down, leaving their bonded fairies to do as they wished.

Emma looked around as they opened the barndoor and entered, trying to find something that might seem out of the ordinary. 'I cannot see anything that looks out of place.' Aves sniffed the air, Squonk quickly jumping back up in Layla's arms. Flitter and Shiny flew around the barn, and though all the fairy animals seemed nervous (even Elas did not seem comfortable, and Ember had learned the unicorn was not one to be quickly shaken), the Winx nor the Specialists could see anything special.

Mirta walked around, her feet getting caugh into something and tripping. Lorn was quick to grab his girlfriend by the arm, Mirta giving him a thankful smile. 'Hey, look at this. It seems like some kind of entrance!' Lorn exclaimed, Mirta turning around and looking over her shoulder.

'Artu is in there, I am sure.' Roxy confirmed, Clarissa nodding frantically as well. 'Let's go than.' Bloom said, Stella going ahead and summoning light as to see something in the dark underground corridor.

'What the?! Artu!' Roxy called out, flying over to the dog. He was happy to see Roxy but seemed dazed, as if they had given him a sedative.

'Unbelieveable! An autumnal seasonlynx. I thought they were extinct!' Clarissa whispered, putting her hands before her mouth in wonder. The lynx looked up, her coat a beautiful mix of a warm brown and red. A colour in between orange and yellow swirled into the lynx' eyes, and Clarissa could only be enthralled.

'How did she get here? She seems sedated.' A nasty voice, one that Ember _knew_ all too well, released a laugh. 'Oh, but she is. Seasonlynxes can be quite nasty if they get defensive.'

Ember seemed frozen in place, Elion going into high alert as his girlfriend froze. 'Ember?' Elion asked, taking his dual blades and pointing them to the hooded figure. 'Who are you?' He bit out, standing before Ember, eyes following the figure around.

'That is of no importance right now. You see, I am looking for _something_ , and for that I need the Ultimate Power of the fairy animals. That lynx over there has a clue on how to get it, but she won't talk, no matter what I do.' the hooded figure chuckled, but there was an underlying tone of danger in his voice.

'You will not get her! Over my death body!' Roxy spat, flying up and preparing an attack. With one flick of his wrist Roxy flew back. So did the rest. The figure seemed untoucheable, power oozing off of him in waves.

A growling sound made him turn around, a growling Artu standing behind him. 'Well well. I have not seen one of those in centuries...'

Ember in the meantime was still frozen, Elion trying to get up from the floor. He groaned as he looked up, Ember still not responding. 'Ember!' Mirta called out.

Artu was at the same time locked into battle with a giant snake, who was apparently the animal linked to the hooded figure. 'Artu! Come to me!' Roxy called out, her powers swirling around her. 'Take that!'

Emma, Musa and Tecna, recovered from the attack, losed a battlecry and flew up and all attacked at the same time. A giant wave of all shades of green, rose and purple attacked the snake. The giant snake went towards Ember, slithering to the frozen fairy.

'EMBER! Illusion snake! Help me!' Mirta landed before Ember, a giant purple snake appearing before her, feeding off of Mirta's power and hissing at the hooded figure's snake.

'Ember! Snap out of it!' Elion shouted, Ember finally seeming to wake up. Ember trembled but than something shifted. Her eyes grew dark blue and air started to swirl around her. Ember threw a blast of air to the hooded figure who only snickered and blocked it like it was nothing. 'Want to play, huh?'

Clarissa had managed to go to the cage of the lynx at the same time, and managed to free the animal. She smiled as she felt the bond snap into place and decided to call upon her special Butterflix power.

'AUTUMNAL BREEZE!' A blast of orange and red power came from the fairy and her animal, and everything calmed down. The hooded figure called the giant snake back, as Ember fell down on her knees.

'Interesting. We will meet again soon, Winx.' the vile voice smirked.

'Ember what happened?' Mirta asked, Ember still trembling on the ground. Elion helped her up. 'It was him. The villain from my nightmares.' Elion's jaw went rigid, nodding at Ember's reaction.

'What is going on? And what is this about Artu being a special kind of fairy animal?' Ember and Roxy both sighed as Clarissa approached. 'Guys, I know how to find the Ultimate Power! Or I have the clue from Esnia, I mean.' The lynx seemed to nod, sitting down next to Critty.

'We need to learn how to work together!' Everyone looked up in confusion, Bloom eventually laughing. 'Let's go back to Alfea. There is a lot we need to discuss.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hi everyone, it** **'s been awhile that I have updated this story. I do have finally some time off of work, so here is the next chapter! As you know, some of the fairy animals have something akin to brush boots covering their legs. I am calling them that to describe them, I do not have another name for it. I hope that clears that up! - QueenNothingness**

 _ **I recommend you listen to:**_

 _ **Ariana Grande - Sweetener (whole album, it's awesome! ;) )**_

Ember bit her lip as she put her shoes on, Mirta snickering in the background. 'Hey Auntie, I have a question for you...' Ember saw her aunt give her a sigh.

'What did you do? You only call me Auntie when you did something wrong or you think I will not be happy.' Aunt Susanna responded, her eyebrows raised, expression not convinced.

'How do you feel about a pet?' 'A pet?' Mirta snickered again and went towards the bathroom, where Ember could hear her full on laughing. Howler looked up at Ember, eyes blinking in confusion.

'Well, a fairy animal. A gryffin to be exact.' Aunt Susanna blinked. 'Excuse me? A _gryffin_? As in like a mythological creature?' Ember nodded as Susanna groaned. **'Ember!'** 'I'm sorry! I met him by accident and we bonded. I cannot just make him go away. He helps us for the moment and I don't see him leaving afterwards either.'

Susanna closed her eyes for a moment and than sighed. 'Can you show him to me?' Ember nodded and took the phone to Howler who looked at Aunt Susanna unimpressed. 'He is huge!' Susanna sputtered.

'Sorry!' Ember pleaded. Her aunt sighed. 'It's fine. When your schoolyear is done, he may come. I'll make some adjustments to the house to accomodate him.' Ember smiled. 'Thank you!' Her aunt laughed. 'Only for you, my darling.'

Ember said goodbye to her aunt and grinned at Howler, giving his frontleg a high five. 'That's in the pocket!' _'I knew you could.'_ Howler said through their bond, as Ember kept on grinning.

'How did Aunt Susanna take it?' Lisna asked. 'She accepted it. You'll come during the summervacation as well, right? You have not come to our house in ages, and Aunt Susanna has been asking about you.' Lisna nodded and than sat on Howler's back, ruffling the feathers on his neck.

'Roxy asked for you and Howler by the way. You need to go to the Alfea Natural Park.' Ember nodded and called out to Mirta, who followed with Abidin.

Howler calmly walked behind Ember. The occasional student gasped, but most had gotten used to the fairy animals' presence.

Mirta waved at the Winx who were already present, Esnia sitting calmly next to Critty and Aves. Where Howler and Critty did not get along because the cat still did not accept Ember, Esnia and Critty where thick as thieves.

Critty had a tendency to get quickly angry and defensive, and the calm Esnia was perfect to keep her calm. Clarissa was talking with Musa as Esnia swished her tail, brushing it against Clarissa's leg.

Aves was running behind Flitter, who was much quicker. Emma just sighed at the fox' antics, as Tecna laughed as Aves fell _once again_ on his face.

Artu was standing next to Roxy, clearly not really sure what to think. The hound had come out to be a special type of fairy animal hound that had lived on Earth ages ago, but had gone extinct when the fairies disappeared. Some of his points were being extremely quick, good at tracking and superior strength and endurance. With other words, he did not tire quickly.

Abidin went to Roxy, sniffing at Artu and eventually lying down next to the hound. Seems Abidin had accepted him as a friend.

'I called you here today for a little test, so to say.' Roxy smiled, as everyone quieted down. Some kind of giant carousel appeared behind her, the excitement in the fairy animals rocketing.

Shiny started flying around as Stella sighed. 'Shiny! Stop it!' Ember laughed as Flitter also started flying. 'Well they love to play. It is natural, I suppose.' Tecna offered. Layla grinned as well.

'If you can make the flower at the top shine, you'll get a nice surprise.' Roxy said, motioning to the carousel behind her. 'Abidin!' Mirta called as the mountain crawler ran to the carousel, taking one of the rings and starting to pull. 'You'll trample on someone!' Mirta called out angrily.

'Howler! Come on!' 'Aves!' Bloom laughed as Howler and Aves ran also towards it, almost trampling Squonk and Critty on the way.

'I think this is hopeless.' Ember sighed. 'Well...' Layla said and than also sighed. 'Maybe.'

Esnia kept on sitting, not impressed at all. 'You're not trying, Esnia?' Clarissa asked her fairy animal, who did not move.

When Elas wanted to strengthen everyone and that backfired, the chaos was complete. The fairy animals flew in all directions, Aves growling in warning at the unicorn.

'Wait! Aves, stop growling! He was trying to help!' Emma said to Aves, clearly not amused.

'It did not work out like I wanted it to.' Roxy muttered, as Flora patted her on the shoulder.

The fairy animals were making a racket of noise, Abidin and Howler growling at Amarok, who in his turn had his teeth bared.

Aves was growling with hackels raised at Elas, as Critty was hissing at Squonk. Shiny and Flitter were also arguing in the air.

Bloom closed her eyes and sighed as Ember scratched her head. The only calm ones were Artu and Esnia. Clarissa seemed to have a conversation with her fairy animal, if the concentration on her face was anything.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' she eventually shouted. 'You need to work _together_. Remember?' Esnia still looked unimpressed. The fairy animals quieted down at that.

Elas was the first one to make a move, putting the rings down on the level of all the animals. Ember motioned with her head to Howler, who seemed to sigh and bowed in apology. Amorok, Howler and Abidin were the next ones to follow, and eventually all the fairy animals took their places.

The carousel started to turn, Roxy smiling in gratitude. 'Finally.' she whispered. The flower lit up, and than the carousel disappeared.

'What about the surprise?' Stella asked. 'What better surprise than to know you are part of a team and that you can trust each other?' Roxy grinned, as the fairy animals reacted with happiness.

A light seemed to envelop all the fairy animals, as the Winx themselves also disappeared. 'What is happening?' Bloom asked in wonder, as they all seemed to float in some kind of alternative universe, surrounded by blue and all sorts of swirling colours.

Mirta stayed close to Ember, not feeling it. Butterflix had been a surprise, but it felt _different_ this time.

'There is a reason we were chosen as your fairy animals.' Elas revealed. Bloom's gaze crossed with that of Ember, but she shook her head in confusion. 'We are the guardians of the Ultimate Power.'

Stella looked not pleased. 'And why did you not tell us?' 'We did not know either before this magic occured.' Esnia nodded. 'That is why we needed to work together, for this to be revealed.'

'We need to find that power and put it in a safe place before Kalshara finds it.' Critty continued. 'And we need your help for that.' Aves said, Emma raising an eyebrow at her fairy animal.

'You talk now?' Aves smirked. Artu closed his eyes as did the other fairy animals and than bracelets appeared out of nowhere.

'What is that?' Clarissa asked, pointing at the one floating next to Esnia. 'Those are Tynix bracelets, they contain the Tynix power.' Squonk offered. 'They will give you the power of Tynix, which gives you the ability to travel to so called Miniworlds.'

Roxy stared at Artu. 'You lost me there.' Emma admitted, as Ember nodded. 'Just take them and you'll see.' Howler encouraged. Ember looked at her friend and than sighed, deciding to trust him on this one.

'Okay.' At that, the bracelets appeared before them and put themselves on the wrist of their right hands. Ember seemed enthralled by hers, which was also in shades of blue like that of Bloom, but her bracelet itself was silver and the stone was a very dark blue.

All the girls put their arms together in a circle. 'Winx Tynix!'

Ember felt herself float up as she seemed to be surrounded by thousands of shiny diamonds. She saw the Winx transform, and than it was her turn.

She could only think of the outfit as some kind of iceskating outfit. Ember's hair put itself into a high ponytail, a gem in the form of a cloud appearing on the left side of her head. Blue streaks went through her dark hair. The part that covered her arms, part of her collarbone and her legs was silver, with little blue gems flickering here and there. Her eyes had a darkblue colour on them.

Her dress itself was of a darkblue colour, with at the end of her dress silver and all sorts of bluecoloured gems (from light blue to dark blue). Blue and silver gems started from her chest area up to her right shoulder. Her shoes were silver, the gems decorating them a darkblue. Her wings finally were a mix of silver and blue.

She could only gasp in wonder at herself.

Mirta's dress was dark purple, the parts covering her arms, collarbone and legs were of a light rose shade with little purple gems flickering throughout. Her hair stayed lose with some rose streaks through it, but a diadeem appeared with in the middle a dark purple gem.

The gems at the base of Mirta's dress were in all shades of rose and some purple as well, the gems working themselves up to Mirta's middle, where a belt of gems in shades of pink seemed to have formed. The stone inside her Tynix bracelet was a dark purple, the bracelet itself shining with a light pink.

Her shoes were a dark purple, the gems on her shoes of a light pink. Light pink also appeared on her eyes, and eventually wings in a mix of purple of pink grew out of her back.

The fairy of autumn's hair put itself into a ponytail with a bun on top of it and red streaks through her brown hair. An orange gem in the form of a leaf covered the base of her bun. As she closed her eyes, amber covered her eyelids. Clarissa's dress was of an autumnal red, the parts covering her arms, collarbone and legs orange with little red, yellow and orange gems flickering throughout.

The gems at the base of her dress were in all shades of yellow, amber and orange. Gems of amber and yellow covered the two straps of her dress on her two shoulders. Her shoes were of a red colour, the gems on her shoes of a amber colour. Her wings were a mix of orange, yellow and red.

Her Tynix bracelet was a mix of red and yellow, the bracelet itself red but the stone of a yellow/amber colour.

Emma's hair put itself into two ponytails with buns on top of the tails and green streaks through her almost white curls. A tiara studded with green and white coloured clovers appeared on her forehead. As she closed her eyes, light green covered her eyelids. Emma's dress was of a deep dark green, the parts covering her arms, collarbone and legs white with little light and dark green gems flickering throughout. Her Tynix bracelet was green and white. The stone was a lovely white shade, while her bracelet itself was a deep dark green.

The gems at the base of her dress were in all shades of green and white. White and little green gems studded her chestarea and formed a clover where a trail of those gems connected to those at the base of her dress. Her shoes were of a dark green colour, the gems on her shoes of a white colour. Her wings were a mix of green and white.

Roxy's hair put itself into a low ponytail with emerald green streaks through her rose hair. A emerald green clasp appeared at the base of her ponytail. Rose covered her eyelids. Roxy's dress was of an emerald green, the parts covering her arms, collarbone and legs light rose with little emerald green gems flickering throughout. Her Tynix bracelet was emerald green and rose. The stone was a rose shade, while her bracelet itself was emerald green.

The gems at the base of her dress were in all shades of emerald green and rose and a bit of light yellow. Light and dark rosecoloured gems studded her left side where a trail of those gems connected to those at the base of her dress. Her shoes were of a rose colour, the gems on her shoes of a emerald green colour. Her wings were a mix of emerald green and rose.

Ember blinked for a moment as she looked at herself and her friends. All in all, they were a pretty bunch of fairies.

Light engulfed the fairy animals, who took a bigger form, one they could ride on (apart from Howler and Abidin since they were already big enough).

Aves had random gems covering his legs and tails, a green and white saddle sitting on his back. He also had a giant green gem on his collarbone, and some sort of golden coverings with gems on his legs.

Esnia seemed the same but bigger, apart from an amber gem in the form of a leaf on her forehead. A orange and red saddle covered her back, as did golden brush boots with amber gems on them.

Abidin only had some purple gems near his eyes and a dark purple saddle on his back. He had only brush boots covering his front legs, golden with purple and light pink gems.

Artu had transformed into a big hound, a green and rose saddle on his back. He had gems near his ears and muzzle, but no brush boots on his legs. He also had a golden chain with little green gems that connected his collarbone with his saddle.

Howler stayed the same, but he had gems covering his two tails and wings. A silver and blue saddle appeared on his back, a golden chain connecting his two tails to the saddle. He only had two brush boots on his backlegs, with darkblue gems.

'We will be able to look for the Ultimate Power beyond the bounds of the known world.' Abidin said, Mirta nodding in excitement. 'Where do we start?' Bloom grinned. Elas shook his head. 'We do not know yet. But we will find a clue eventually.'

'And we will be there every step of the way.' Howler continued, gaze resting on Ember. A smile grew on her lips as a thought stuck in her head.

It is in that moment that she knew she had another friend she could count on, one that would never turn his back on her. One that would be beside her, no matter what the future brought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Here** **'s the next chap. Enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to (some golden oldies):_

 _Jesse McCartney - Just So You Know_

 _Paramore - Decode_

 _Paramore - The Only Exception_

 _Bella's Lullabye (Twilight theme)_

Tynix power was...mindblowing. Ember was still wrapping her head around that one, as she walked to class that morning. Lisna sat on her shoulder, chattering away about something that happened in Pixievillage.

'Where is Howler?' Professor Paladium asked as Ember walked in, a small smile appearing on her lips as Lisna took her books and flew them to her seat. 'He is training with the other fairy animals. Something about being able to protect himself and me, I reckon.' Paladium smiled and nodded.

'You seem still tired, Ember. How are your nightmares doing?' Ember shrugged. 'They have diminished but...I still feel they are trying to tell me something.' 'Maybe we should discuss this one of these days. Come see me after class and we'll decide a date.' Ember nodded in thanks as she sat down next to Clarissa.

Her lessons with Paladium, the personal ones to help her cope with her powers had lessened, but occasionally, like now, they would take place. Ember was happy her Professor was willing to help her, and she felt he was one of her confidantes, someone she could always go to for advice and help.

Their class had barely ended as Ember was trying to find a suitable date for her meeting with her Professor, and than Layla came barging in. 'What is going on?' 'You need to come, like now.'

Ember raised an eyebrow, nodding at her Professor and excusing herself as she ran, after Layla. The Jaffles were flying around Roxy, making one hell of a noise. 'What's going on?' Ember asked Mirta who shrugged.

'Kalshara did it again. Dragons on Pyros are in danger.' Clarissa rolled her eyes. 'I sometimes wonder if this will ever stop.' Emma snickered. 'Yeah, you know, first we need to find the First colour of the Universe and the Ultimate Power of the Fairy animals and also defeat Kalshara, so yeah, soon...' A smile appeared on Clarissa's face at Emma's joke.

It had been hard on all of them, but especially on Clarissa, who had had difficulty with the fact she was no longer a mere student, but part of the Winx and also one of the chosen defenders of the Ultimate Power of the Fairy animals, and was well on her way to become Guardian Fairy of Eraklyon itself.

Sometimes you are pushed into being a hero, while never having wanted it. Ember threw an encouraging smile at her friend, making clear she was always there if she needed someone to talk with. Clarissa grinned back, and her eyes seemed lighter this time, not so troubled by worry and stress.

Esnia walked in, butting her head against Clarissa who scratched her fairy animal on her head. 'To Pyros it is than.' Tecna said as the other Winx prepared themselves.

'We're coming too. We can make ourselves useful.' A voice interrupted, as Ember and Mirta looked up. Elas, proclaimed leader of the fairy animals said, as the others nodded.

'The more the merrier, right?' Mirta smiled at Abidin, who rumbled in agreement.

Their trip to Pyros was much shorter than Ember anticipated. 'This does so not look like a place where dragons would live.' Stella said thoughtfully, as she looked around. 'More like a spa really.' Shiny agreed with her bonded fairy, as Artu sniffed the ground.

'Maybe we can go swimming in those hot springs sometimes. It makes me think of a jacuzzi without the bubbles.' Ember grinned as Emma nodded enthusiastically. 'Well, if we're not eaten by a dragon first.' Musa teased in good humour.

'Is that?! That animal looks too much like Kalshara!' Clarissa warned, as the others looked up. 'We should probably...' 'Yes, we should! BUTTERFLIX!'

'You try to defeat Brafilius!' Bloom called out to the fairy animals. 'Be careful!' Ember called out to Howler, who blinked in acknowledgment.

'Surrender Kalshara! You have nowhere left to go!' Layla warned as everyone gathered their powers in their hands, ready to strike in a heartbeat.

'Why are we even talking? Try to escape this, you bitch!' Mirta shouted as everyone attacked at the same time, an immense flurry of power attacking from all sides. Kalshara dove into the volcano, as she summoned something akin to a purple dragon.

As the Winx flew down, with Emma throwing one last glance at their animals, just to make sure they were fine. She winked at Aves, who snickered and than attacked Brafilius himself.

'What happened here?' Ember asked as she looked at what _should_ have been fire. 'Kalshara absorbed the magic fire of Pyros. She thinks the dragons have the Ultimate Power.' Bloom bit out, as Ember groaned.

'Really? Why do you always have to make everything difficult?' Mirta snapped at the dragon. 'We have to do something! Without the fire, the dragons are getting weaker and weaker!' Musa shouted as Roxy bit her lip, looking at where the fire should be.

'I have an idea! Can the Dragonflame not restart the fire?' Stella asked, as Flora nodded in encouragement. 'No, it cannot.' 'There goes your idea, Stella. It was a brilliant one too.' Clarissa sighed.

'Why thank you.' Stella giggled. 'Face it, I am the only one who can control the Vampyre of Fire, who is enjoying a tasty lunch inside the heart of the volcano.' Kalshara laughed as she flew up to God know's where.

Tecna's eyes lit up. 'Tynix Power.' she whispered, as Ember raised an eyebrow. 'They give us the power to go to Miniworlds.' 'And than we can maybe also find a way to stop that Vampyre fire or whatever.'

'Magic Winx Tynix Power!' When Ember opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw. They were in some kind of world made out of...precious stones.

'This is amazing!' Emma whispered as she looked around, not believing what she saw. 'It is, isn't it?' Mirta agreed, as the sound of someone arriving made her look up.

'Abidin!' Mirta called out in surprise. 'Can you come to these worlds as well?' Abidin nodded and grinned at his fairy, as the other fairy animals also appeared.

'And in this form, we can also be your magic mounts.' Amarok said to Flora, who smiled happily at her friend. Flora was quick to hop on, the others soon following their example.

'Ready?' Howler teased as Ember rolled her eyes. 'Always.' Her heart stuttered for a moment as Howler took to the skies, but than the wellknown feeling of freedom made place for her nerves.

The Winx were all quiet as they sat on their animals, looking at the world around them, all in deep thought.

'Hey! What kind of creature is that?!' Roxy called as she pointed at some weird creatures that were hiding. 'Where have they gone?' Flora asked as she got off Amarok. 'I don't know!' Musa said, as she looked behind some precious stones.

'We do not want to hurt you! We have come here to help. Do you like playing?' Bloom asked. Some of the creatures reacted and one was quick to speak out but to Ember it sounded like a garbled mess of syllables.

'Great. We don't even understand them!' Layla groaned. 'The Tynix bracelets should fix that.' Squonk informed her.

What followed was a conversation that still blew Emma's mind as she sat on Aves' back and followed Biff, one of the Clankies, the residents of this particular Miniworld.

As they were led to the heart of the volcano, they saw several diamonds that apparently made the volcano work.

Tecna, thanks to her Tecnomagic, managed to repair the diamonds. For a moment, Ember thought everything was going great until the Vampyre of fire appeared.

'Look out!' Roxy called as the purple dragon attacked Ember and Howler, who managed to fly off in time. Artu ran after it, attacking the creature, but it did not seem to work.

'Really? Take this for a try!' Roxy yelled, throwing a beam of her power towards the Vampyre of fire. 'What the?' Ember muttered as her eyes widened. 'He absorbs our attacks. Damnit!' Musa bit out as Clarissa pushed her out of the way.

No matter what kind of attacks they did, be it the Clankies or them, the creature absorbed it.

'He is really strong!' Flora sputtered as Mirta caught her breath, Roxy panting beside her. 'Wait Bloom, don't!' Ember and Stella called out. Ember closed her eyes as a bright light enveloped them, and than the creature was gone.

Elas' horn evolved. 'What?' 'Elas and Bloom used a special spell.' Howler informed his fairy. 'Okay...' 'Can we go now? I'm getting tired of this place.' Clarissa muttered as she mounted Esnia.

They said goodbye to the Clankies and than they were back in the volcano in the blink of an eye. 'Where is Kalshara?' Flora asked. 'We took care of her.' One of the dragons said. 'You look in great shape! How are you doing?' Roxy asked as she smiled at the dragons.

'We have you to thank for that. Is there a way we can repay you?' Stella and Shiny shared a smile. 'Well...'

'This is the life.' Mirta said, as she stretched herself, content to sit and have her feet in the water. 'This is better than any other Spa I have ever been too.' Stella grinned.

Ember looked from a bit further away, seeing Flora playing with Amarok and Layla with Squonk. Critty was still wet from the water Squonk had by accident sprayed on her, but she had stopped hissing at least.

Emma was lying on what seemed to be a giant green clover, Aves lying on it as well, as his two tails swished in the water, eyes closed in contentment as Emma scratched behind his ears.

'How are you doing?' Ember asked Clarissa as she sat down next to her friend, who sat on the edge of one of the hotsprings, Esnia sitting in the water next to her.

Howler pushed Esnia in the water, the two fairy animals soon playing. 'Am I the only one who is freaking out that we have powers that make us go to _Miniworlds_?' Clarissa said incrediously. 'Am I that abnormal?' Ember chuckled as she squeezed her friend in her arm. 'No, I had my fair share when I first came to Alfea.' Clarissa blinked at her. 'I had just found out I had powers and than coming to a Magic school. Imagine my shock.'

'That must have been hard.' Clarissa said. 'Yes, it was. But it got better. You'll get over this too, you'll see. You just need time.'

Clarissa nodded. 'Okay, enough of the heavy stuff. Let's go and swim. I heard the water here is amazing for your skin.' Ember shook her head as she followed her friend, her laugh trailing over Pyros, the Winx never once seeing the eyes that were watching them in interest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hi everyone, here** **'s the next chapter! I made a little jump to the end of season 7, because I'm sure you all have seen it and I feel it is time Ember's final journey begins. But no worries, the story isn't finished just yet ;)! - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Children of Indigo - Magnum_

 _Ariana Grande - God is a woman (live at the BBC)_

 _Ariana Grande - Thank u, next_

 _Steve Aoki feat BTS - Waste it on me_

 _Maître Gims - Le Pire_

 _Maître Gims - Tant Pis_

Ember could not believe her eyes. The creature before them was beautiful. But that meant... 'Where is Howler?' she asked, scared for the answer but knowing it deep inside.

The Infinity Swan closed his eyes. 'I think you know.' Ember could not stop herself from sharing a look with Mirta, who had her hands before her mouth in nervous anticipation.

Finding the Ultimate Power, making sure the light of Alfea shone again, only for now to lose her friend. She could not help but be bitter and think it was not worth it.

'The Ultimate Power needs to be protected.' The Infinity Swan said. 'I know, I know. But I did not think I would lose my friend.' 'Sacrifices need to be made. When your fairy animals decided to use the Ultimate Spell to summon me, this is the price they need to pay.'

Roxy sobbed, as she understood what it meant. They would lose their friends, but losing Artu, a friend she had practically known her entire life, Ember could only imagine what it felt like.

'I understand.' Emma said, as she smiled at the Swan. The Ultimate Power drifted towards him, The Trix, Kalshara and Brafilius dealt with. The Winx seemed solemn, ready to accept this sacrifice.

But Ember could not, _would_ not. 'What is their take on this? I want to hear it from Howler's own mouth. If he is willing to do this, I will let him go.' The Swan nodded. 'A reasonable request.'

The Infinity Swan opened his wings and there they appeared. Her friend threw her a look. 'Is this what you want?' Mirta asked Abidin. 'It needs to be done.' Clarissa shook her head. 'That is not what we are asking. Is this what you want?'

The fairy animals seemed to still. 'No.' Howler decided. 'This is not what I want. I want to stay with you.' Ember felt a tear slide from her eye as she nodded, heart thudding in hope. This might just work.

'I want to stay as well.' Artu said, as he nodded at Roxy. 'So do we.' Abidin, Aves and Esnia decided. A moment of silence passed and than the Infinity Swan bowed his head.

'So be it. Your fairy animals have decided, so they will stay.' Ember was not particularly shocked that the rest also chose to remain, now that they understood they had the choice.

'You have proven to have a great sense of character, Winx. Not many would fight against what is to be.' He said, nodding at Ember who smiled.

Howler appeared next to her, as Ember hugged her friend. 'I will protect the Ultimate Power as long as Nature requires. Our mission has ended. I bid you farewell, Winx.'

The Swan flew up and than he vanished. 'Ember, that was...' Roxy said. 'Only you, Ember. Only you.' Bloom shook her head as she grinned. 'But it was the right thing to do.' Emma smirked as Aves curled around her legs.

'Let's go home.'

She could not stop a fond smile from appearing on her lips, as she bound her hair in a bun atop her head, her clothes strewn across her bed. She shared a smile with Mirta, while Lorn and Elion spend some time pestering their fairy animals in good humour, Lisna rolling her eyes as she helped Ember pack.

'Here is your necklace.' Lisna mentioned, giving the necklace with the blue stone she had so long ago bought, a stone from her homeplanet. She grinned in thanks, taking the necklace in her hands.

A gasp left her mouth as a jolt went through her, the necklace falling out of her hands and onto the ground. Elion was next to her in a minute, grabbing Ember before she could fall.

'Are you allright?' He asked, an eyebrow raised in what she could only discern as worry. 'I...I don't know. It...There is something...' Mirta came walking over, pushing some of Ember's clothes out of the way.

'You're not making any sense, sit down for a minute.' Ember swallowed, blinking as she seemed to regain consciousness. 'What is it Ember?' Lorn asked, as he pushed Toffee and Abidin aside.

Howler had lain down behind Ember, his back close to hers, to offer comfort or to make sure she did not fall over, she did not know.

'I saw...Something...' Lisna sat on Ember's shoulder, touching her cheek. 'You feel hot. Are you sure you are not falling sick?'

'There was...that diamond...' Ember closed her eyes. It had been _so_ real, as if she could grasp it. It had been so close... But now, she also felt a sense of _urgency_ , as if she needed to get something done. She could not tell what, but she just knew it would come on her path soon.

'The diamond you always see when you gain a new transformation?' Mirta asked as Ember could only nod. Elion gave her a glass of water, his eyes still trained on her face. She could only smile, patting his arm in comfort.

'I am fine.' she said, sighing and standing up. 'I'll help you and Lisna pack, just in case...' Elion decided, still not trusting her.

Her suitcase was filled extremely quickly, as Elion methodically packed everything. But she did see the tension leave his eyes and body, soon his good humour restored.

Ember sighed as she put out the lights, closing the door behind her. Another year done, it went by so fast, it was unbelieveable.

She prepared herself mentally to go home, this time with Lisna and Howler, who stood next to her, his tails swishing anxiously next to her.

'Not too nervous?' Helia asked his cousin, as he saw Elion gazing at Ember from a distance. 'For what?' Elion asked, an eyebrow raised in question. 'Meeting the inlaws. This is the first time you are meeting her aunt, right?'

Elion shrugged, throwing a smile at Ember when she grinned at him. 'Not really. I have talked with her aunt on her phone. We have been together for more than a year, it seems only natural to me that I meet her at some point since I am not planning to leave Ember anytime soon.'

Helia raised an eyebrow, impressed by how his cousin had changed from a cold almost playerlike person to well, this. 'In it for the long run, huh?' He asked as Elion smirked. 'Yes, in for the long run. Though I am not as lovesick as Lorn. He has already met Mirta's parents and she is staying over this summer for three weeks. He is not leaving her anytime soon, and knowing Lorn, he'll stick with her forever.'

'Is that not what you want with Ember?' Helia asked as Elion quietened. A silence fell over them and Helia thought Elion would not answer, until he saw his cousin's gaze soften. 'If it depends on me, I will stay with Ember as long as I live. Whatever may come.'

Helia nodded as he looked at Flora, who was waving him over. 'From what I hear from Flora, Ember has the same meaning on the subject. Anyway, I need to go. When Ember visits this summer, bring her around, will you? I want her to meet my parents, her future inlaws.'

Elion could not stop a laugh from leaving his mouth as he shook his head. 'I will.' Ember came walking over, an eyebrow raised in question. 'What was that about?' she asked as Elion shrugged. 'Nothing. You ready to go?' Ember nodded as Elion took her suitcase as she waved at the Winx, Mirta, Roxy, Clarissa and Emma. 'See you next year. And if any of you are near Earth, do not hesitate to visit!'

Ember followed her boyfriend towards the ship, as he had decided to bring her to the trainstation. She sat down in one of the chairs, seeing Howler lying down at her feet. 'I wonder how Aunt Susanna will react.' Ember muttered, her hands shaking with some nerves.

'It will be fine.' Elion said as Howler nodded. 'I'm sure it will Ember. I have this feeling it will be allright.' Howler amended as Ember closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'You're right...'

Falling back into the routine of working a summer job, being home with Aunt Susanna again, it was an adjustment. Apart from a shriek of curiosity and shock, Aunt Susanna had taken Howler's arrival in stride. She was happy to see Lisna again, and grew fond of Roxy and Artu when they visited for a few days.

Clarissa, Mirta and Emma were coming by at the end of the vacation, and Elion in between, but right now, Ember was once again stuck at the register. She was already once again at her third week of working at the grocery store, and though it was a bit of a mundane job, she had company from Bailey, so it kept the days interesting. She could not stop a yawn from escaping as she scanned the products before her, not really looking at who was next in line.

She bade the man before her a good evening, as Bailey grinned at her and mouthed she was going on her last break, when a known voice made itself known. And it was not a good one.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Ember.' Marissa Greentower smirked. 'Stuck at the register again, yeah?' she said, the mocking undertone in her voice clear as her friends laughed. 'Yes, I do need to earn money unlike you Marissa. But can I help you with anything else apart from this?'

Ember looked at the girl before her, still not understanding why she could not just leave her alone, seeing the sun setting slowly in the distance. Already almost eight o'clock, huh? And to think it was her last day at work as well.

'No, you cannot. But I do wonder, how is this fairy thing coming along?' Marissa grinned. Ember looked up, something flashing in her eyes, as Marissa's friends quietened down. Something told them to tread lightly. 'Just fine, thank you.' Ember gritted out, as she gave Marissa her groceries.

'That is all? No amazing stories about you being a fairy?' Marissa smirked again. 'She does not have to. She is already amazing.' Ember's heart sped up as her gaze crossed that of Elion, who was accompagnied by Bailey and her boyfriend.

'He could not wait to see you. He has just arrived.' 'He is gorgeous!' Ember heard one of Marissa's friends say, but she paid no mind to it.

'And you are?' Marissa asked, interest peaked as she batted her eyelashes. 'I'm Elion, Ember's magical boyfriend.' He said, dry tone in his voice hiding how irritated he really was. Ember shook her head.

'As you see, I have been busy.' Bailey laughed. 'And how funny is this! Jax has started training as a Paladin.' Bailey informed Ember. 'How funny it is to find out these two know each other already.'

Elion smirked at Bailey. 'I am happy to finally meet the amazing Bailey. Ember and Jax have talked a lot about you.' Bailey raised an eyebrow. 'Good things, I hope?' Jax and Ember both shrugged.

'The store is closing. Do you need anything else, Marissa?' Ember asked, a smile plastered on her face. Marissa huffed and turned, strutting out of the door. 'She is... _friendly._ ' Elion muttered.

Ember shrugged as she shook her head, closing the register and going towards the changing rooms. 'She just...we never got along. I do not know why. Will you wait for me here? I need to go bring my stuff since it is the last day I work my summerjob.'

'I'll wait outside.' Ember went towards the dressing rooms as she gave all her stuff to the manager, who wished her a good remaining vacation. The fairy of air nodded and threw a smile at the woman, running down the stairs where she saw Elion, Bailey and Jax wating for her.

'Have you already met my aunt?' Elion shook his head. 'No, I just arrived. Howler was so kind to take my suitcase to your home. I came on my Wind Rider. Are you coming?' Ember nodded as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

'Your aunt is not going to eat me up, you know.' Elion chuckled when they flew towards her house a bit later, feeling the nervous tremors that Ember kept on having.

'I know. It is the first time I bring someone home, so I would like her to like you.' She could hear the smile in his voice as he grinned. 'I know she will like me.'

And it had gone just fine. Aunt Susanna had been cautious in the beginning, but Ember could see her aunt growing on her boyfriend. And it was days later, when Elion had gone to pick up Emma, Clarissa and Mirta with Howler, that Aunt Susanna admitted he was not the kind of boy she would have seen her niece with, but he was a good one all the same.

'He makes you happy and he is a decent boy, I think you made a good choice.' Aunt Susanna had admitted, her voice droned out by the exciting screeches of Ember's friends.

Emma, Clarissa and Mirta were staying over for a few days, as Ember had promised to invite them. It was a bit tight with all those people, but Aunt Susanna seemed to be happy to have guests over. As the last ones of their family, Ember and her aunt did not often have visitors.

Though her friends did not bring their fairy animals, that might have been a _tad_ too much.

The fairy of air smiled from her seat across the table at Elion, as she watched Clarissa and Emma frying their meat, Susanna engrossed in a conversation with Mirta. Howler lay next to her, tails absently curling around her feet, as she gave him another piece of food.

These calm moments were not there often, and Ember could not stop from thinking it would be a long while before they had such a relaxing afternoon again. She did not know why, it was just a gutfeeling she had.

 _Something_ was coming, she did not know what, but it was coming. And it would have a big impact on her course of life, she was sure. But as she grasped her boyfriend's hand and looked at her friends, a soft soothing rumble sounding from her fairy animal, she knew it would be allright.

Whatever may come on their way, she was ready. For she would not face this alone, not this time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Here is the next chapter of Fairy 101. I hope you all had a great start of 2019... Enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

 _I recommend you listen to:_

 _Perry Como - Killing me Softly_

 _Hailee Steinfeld - Back to Life_

 _Ariana Grande - Imagine_

 _Maître Gims - PS_

 _Skylar Grey - Everything I need (Aquaman soundtrack)_

The return back to schoollife was a bit of an adjustment for Ember. She could not get over how quickly time had passed, and she had remarked people, younger and older students alike, had started to notice her and her friends.

She supposed working with the Winx and sort of becoming part of it, did that to you. Ember did however not react differently, thinking back about those years ago when she had wanted to be a fairy.

Now, five years later, at the adult age of 23, she sometimes still yearned for those simple days. Because, even if Ember had grown as a fairy and a person in so many ways, life was not so simple anymore. Too much intrigue, too much responsibility. Sometimes, she yearned for that simple life she had had on Earth, when her biggest worry had been to think about what college she was going to.

But would she trade it if she could and go back, live her life differently? No, never. She would do it all the same again. Her musing was interrupted as Roxy called her name, waving at her. Artu was sitting next to her, clearly not impressed.

'Roxy!' Ember smiled, hugging her friend when she approached. 'Have a good vacation?' Roxy nodded, Artu saying hello to Howler, who growled in greeting at his friend. 'It was nice having you over. You and the others should visit more often during break.' Ember grinned, as she dragged one of her suitcases behind her, the rest floating or being dragged by Howler's tails.

'Your aunt Susanna did not mind?' Roxy smiled, scratching Howler on his head. 'My mother would get stressed just thinking about so many people in her house!' Ember laughed at that, an amused expression on her face.

'No, we are the only two left of our family, so we never really have visitors, lest it be friends of mine or my aunt. I think she was happy to have so much noise in there.'

Roxy hummed as she smiled at Mirta, who also joined them as they walked into Alfea college towards their room. 'Is your aunt not lonely when you are away?'

'I asked her that. She says not, she has a lot of close friends and also a few hobbies. I am suspecting she is seeing someone, but she did not elaborate on that subject. She said they have been together for a few months but she first wants to be sure of his intentions, so she did not want to introduce him too soon.'

Mirta's interest peaked at that. 'Has your aunt been single for a long time? Hi Howler. Abidin is already in our room if you are looking for him.' She adressed the gryffin who thanked her and took off, taking Ember's suitcases with him.

'Why do you ask?' Ember raised an eyebrow as Mirta smiled. 'Your aunt is an amazing woman. I just wondered why she was alone.' Ember shrugged as she opened the door to their chambers, Roxy telling them goodbye to go to her room as well.

'She had a boyfriend for four years. But that relationship turned sour when she understood he did not like me.' Mirta gasped as she sat down, her eyes creased in worry. 'He was always friendly to me, so mind you, both me and my aunt thought he was genuine. Than she heard him complain to his best female friend that he thought of me as a burden and did not like me, and he cheated with that woman on my aunt to the booth.' Mirta sighed, closing her eyes.

'I am sorry, Ember. I did not want to drudge up bad memories.' Her friend shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips. 'It was hard back than. But we grew from it and my aunt decided she wanted to spend some time only focusing on me, her friends and hobbies and her work. She is quite happy right now. She has never minded being alone. Neither have I. I suppose that is something we have in common.'

Ember was quick to unpack her stuff, her conversation with Mirta going to lighter subjects. Elion called at that moment, asking how she was doing. 'I am great, thank you! We are still going out tonight, right?' Elion grinned as Lorn waved on the background, clearly unpacking his stuff.

Ember could not stop herself from letting lose a giggle as she saw a picture on his nightstand, one of him and Mirta. For all his bad boy tendencies, Lorn was a big softie at heart. 'What is so funny, Ember? And yes, we are still going.' Ember pointed at the picture on Lorn's nightstand, until Elion showed he had one of Ember and him on his desk. She blushed a little bit, but smiled all the same. 'Okay, see you later!'

Emma took a deep breath as they walked through the streets of Magix, Rev and Clarissa talking behind her. Aves had opted to stay with Esnia and the others, taking a bit of time to bond with his friends again.

'Are you allright, Emma?' Musa enquired, as she started walking next to her friend. 'Yes, I just need to adjust to this once more. Magix is quite different from my hometown.' Musa smiled at that memory.

'Time for food!' Mirta called out in happiness as they came upon the retaurant they had reserved at, hands intwined with Lorn's. Emma was one of the few people to be still single, and though it may seem she was like a third wheel, that was not the case. The Winx were not people to stay in their own little worlds, engaging Emma in their conversations. And Musa and Roxy, both also still single, were sitting next to her, that helped as well.

Ember took a sip of her drink, laughing at Lisna who carried a smaller glass to the middle of the table, sharing it with Toffee. Conversation was lighthearted and fun, everyone talking about their summer break. Ember shared a smile with Elion, whose arm was draped over the back of her chair, eyes twinkling at Helia's joke.

Lisna flew over to her, sitting on her shoulder and talking her ear off about something that happened at the pixie village. She had missed her friend, that was a sure thing.

It was the sound that made her look up at first. A sound like hissing, and than the ground started to shake. The customers in the restaurant were quick to vacate the premises, Ember dragged out by Elion, Emma grabbing Roxy by her arm and dragging her out of the restaurant.

'What is going on?!' Stella asked, as the ground kept on shaking, several buildings starting to crack under the pressure. 'An earthquake?!' Bloom called out over the noise and running people. 'No, it is not a natural cause. Nature feels off.' Flora shook her head, holding onto Helia for good measure.

'We need to get out of here!' Mirta shouted in desparation, Clarissa nodding in agreement. Sky took charge, directing the Specialists to get the Winx out of Magix.

'Ember?' Mirta asked, as she halted, seeing her friend was not moving. Ember seemed far off, eyes blinking but unseeing. 'EMBER!' Mirta almost screeched, shaking her friend for good measure.

'She is not responding!' Layla gasped, not knowing what to do. 'Wait! Her _necklace_! Look!' Tecna warned. Only now, everyone zeroed in on the culprit of Ember's trance, the necklace with the blue stone she had so long ago bought, giving of a bright darkblue light, much like the colour that Ember's eyes turned when she lost control.

'Ember?! Can you hear me?' Elion asked, his voice betraying some worry. She seemed to be still for a while longer, a tear falling from her cheek, and than she blinked. The shaking, the hissing, everything stopped. The blue stone turned it's normal colour, the bright light disappearing instantly.

'What...?' Ember blinked, another tear falling from her cheek. 'Ember?! What did you _see_?'

Later, much later, when they had returned to Alfea, the fairy of air told what happened, finally having found the words for it.

' _What the...?!' Ember screamed, a bright light blinding her eyes as she stumbled back. She blinked her eyes open, moments later, seeming to float in nothing but blue light._

' _Where am I?' she asked, looking around in wonder and a little bit of fear. 'Mirta?' She called out. 'Emma, Clarissa, Roxy, Howler? Lisna?!' She shouted, but no one answered. 'Elion? Anyone?' Ember whispered, her voice dimming down as panic rose._

' _Ember...' The fairy of air looked up, that blue diamond appearing once again. And with it, someone else. 'Mum?' Her mother smiled, but she seemed different, not like the woman she had met all those years ago._

' _Ember...' Her mother's grey eyes opened, shining with love, a smile appearing on her lips. 'Why are you wearing a crown?!' Ember called out, shaking her head in disbelief. Her mother's brown hair floated softly around her, a crown with blue stones on her head. She had a dress on, looking very much like the style the queen wore that had been murdered in her dream, Ember would say._

' _Your journey starts, my darling. There is evil coming for_ _ **you**_ _, for this world, looking to throw it into destruction and chaos. You, and only you, can stop it.'_

' _I do not understand.' Her mother sighed, holding her daughter's hands. Selia seemed to have grown older, not the woman Ember had met in her twenties, but the age she would have been had she seen Ember grow up._

' _You need to find the Diamond of Air, sweetheart. Otherwise the magical dimension and everyone with it is lost.' Ember shook her head, her heart beating with nerves. 'I do not understand. Where am I supposed to start?!' The fairy of air bit out, her temper rising because of her fear and inability to understand what was going on._

' _You need to, who else will? Let me show you what happens if you do not find the Diamond.' Selia put her fingers on her daughter's forehead, showing Ember a future that did not look good at all._

' _Stop it.' Ember gasped, tears leaking from her eyes. The devastation and chaos, the people dying, it was too much._

' _If this evil finds the Diamond before you, he will be able to control any climate in the magical dimension and free the airwitches, guardians who once protected the Diamond and it's people. If they are freed, they will release the Ultimate Dark power and kill everyone they can get their hands on. No one will be save, not even children. That will be the end of the magical dimension.'_

' _Stop it. Please.' Ember begged, her eyes growing wide as she saw her aunt Susanna and her friends in this future. Everyone. Dead. The fairy of air sobbed as she closed her eyes, her mother's grey eyes shining with regret and sadness._

' _STOP IT! MUM!' Selia shook her head, taking her daughter's cheeks in her hands. She wiped away Ember's tears with her thumbs. 'Now you know.' Selia whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. 'If I could have spared you such a destiny, I would have. But you have no choice.'_

' _If you do not find the Diamond of Air, and learn how to control it, the world we know will be lost. Starting with the magical dimension, and than maybe the whole universe, for the airwitches will not stop before everything and everyone is dead or tainted by evil.'_

 _Selia shook her head, as she seemed to fade away, Ember calling for her, but her mother not responding. 'I am sorry, my darling. More sorry than you will ever know.'_

'The Diamond of Air? What is that?' Emma asked as Ember shook her head. 'I do not know. I do not even know what this so called _evil_ is.'

'I can answer that.' Faragonda said, as she sighed, looking much older than normal, as if a great burden was upon her shoulders. She put the television on a newschannel and Ember's nightmares seemed to become true. They showed devastation of natural causes everywhere in the magical dimension and soon a name appeared on the television that made her skin crawl.

Nagendra.

'Isn't that?' Ember nodded. 'The crazy tiran that took over my homeplanet? Yes. I think I'm starting to understand.' The fairy of air sighed.

' _Nagendra_ is the evil my mother spoke of. He is known to be a very powerful dark wizard. He is looking for the Diamond, and if we do not find it before him, the magical dimension, maybe even the whole universe, is doomed.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hi everyone, it has been a long time! The new and last season of Game of Thrones has begun, and because of that, I am having a lot of inspiration for my stories related to that universe. On top of that, it has been a hectic period, with me going for my driver** **'s license and some other personal stuff going on. But everything seems to calm down and fall into place now, so** **I am trying to get back into writing regularly. Enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

 **Songs I suggest you listen to:**

 _Ariana Grande feat Victoria Monet - Monopoly_

 _Ariana Grande - Bloodline_

 _Ariana Grande - Bad Idea_

 _Hwasa - Twit_

 _Mabel - Don_ _'t Call Me Up_

 _Shiva in Exile - Sazenu_

 _Shiva in Exile - Anubis_

 _Shiva in Exile - Sah'de_

Ember did not know what to think or how to react. She bit her lip as she waited in the Headmistress' office, Mirta sitting next to her, her foot tapping the ground.

The others were not present yet, since Headmistress Faragonda had insisted she talk to them alone. She did not even want to know what that meant, but at least Mirta was there.

'What do you think this is about?' Mirta whispered as Ember shrugged, looking at her intertwined fingers in her lap. 'I am not sure. I wonder what I have to do with all this...'

The door opened at once, causing both girls to leap out of their seats. 'Ah, Ember and Mirta.' Headmistress Faragonda smiled, but Ember could see for the first time in a while she seemed worried.

'I need to speak to you about your parents, Ember. Do you have any idea where your parents are from?' Ember's eyebrows crunched together in confusion, as she shook her head. 'My mother is from Earth, of that I am pretty sure. With all the dreams I am having, I figured my father is from Odos. But what his connection is to that diamond, I have no idea.'

Faragonda sighed, tapping her fingers on her desk. 'I need to show you something. I decided to do some research, since there must be a reason Nagendra is looking for the Diamond of Air.' The Headmistress took a book from one of the shelves, opening it to a particular page.

'It says here that the Diamond of Air has a great deal of power, especially anything to do with air and even climate. It can be used to free the airwitches, who are indeed powerful enough to free the Ultimate Dark Power. Than the Magical Dimension will be doomed.'

Mirta swallowed audibly, her concerned gaze crossing with Ember's. 'There is one thing that does however stand out to me.'

'What is it, Headmistress?' Faragonda seemed to think for a minute, not sure how to breach the subject.

'It says here, certain people of Odos were guardians of the Diamond of Air. No one has ever been able to wield it, for the simple reason, that the Diamond chooses itself who wields it. But to be able to, you need to prove yourself.'

Faragonda shook her head, trying to focus back at the subject at hand. 'Ember, the people guarding the Diamond were the royal family of Odos. Your father clearly has something to do with the Diamond, and dare I say, with the royal family. I think Ember, your father was _part of_ the royal family.'

Ember gasped, mouth opening and closing like a fish without air. ' _Excuse_ me?' she sputtered, as Mirta grasped her arm to keep her seated.

'I suspect you are part of the royal family of Odos. Since your father, your mother, the past of Odos and even the Diamond appear to you, I think you might play a crucial role in protecting it. I do not know what your role is, but you are vital for the survival of the dimension. Your quest starts now.'

Ember was silent, still processing the conversation. She? _Royalty?_ Maybe not important royalty, but important enough to protect the Diamond. It had to appear to her for a reason, didn't it?

'Where do we start?' Mirta asked, as Ember still blinked stupidly next to her. 'The best place to start would be the Temple of Air. It is said, that is where the Diamond came into existence, so maybe you will find more information there. For the rest of your mission, I guess we'll make it up as it goes.'

Ember blinked as Mirta kept quiet, her worried gaze falling on her best friend. That was too much information. She was sure that her friend needed some time to process what happened.

'You have a lot to think about. You may go.' Faragonda threw them an encouraging smile, as she sat down behind her desk. Ember followed Mirta silently out of the office, seeming to be on another planet.

'You go ahead and prepare for bed. I'll go and bring the others up to date. Take some time to process what the headmistress has told us. I know it is a lot to take in.' Mirta said, squeezing the fairy of air in her shoulder. Ember nodded as she entered their room, Mirta going towards the Winx' apartments.

'Are you okay, Ember?' Lisna asked, as Ember walked in, still dazed. 'I am not sure...I need some time to think. I'm going to take a shower.' Lisna opened her mouth to respond but Toffee shook her head, feeling Ember's emotions all too well. They were a jumbled mess, so it was better to leave the fairy be for the time being.

Some time later, the moon and stars already in the sky, Ember sat on the windowsill. Her head rested on her knees, her arms around her legs, wet hair falling around her and obscuring her face.

She did not even know where to start, what to _think_. Her head was a jumbled mess. Mirta was fast asleep, Abidin lying at her feet on the bed, eyes occasionally twitching while he dreamt.

A soft noise made her look up, Howler sauntering over to her. _Ember._ He said through their telepathic link, as he lay down next to her, his head appearing inches before her. His tails tickled her naked feet, as they twitched with worry.

 _I do not know what to think. I am so scared. Scared I will fail. Scared of what this means. And most of all, scared of finding out secrets and truths about my heritage I am not ready for._ Ember swallowed, as she put her head against the wall, a lone tear falling from her eye.

 _We'll figure it out. I promise. Me and Lisna will be there every step of the way._ Howler sounded sure, _strong_ , as Lisna sat on Ember's shoulder and hugged her bonded fairy. The fairy of air's thoughts finally quietened down, as she caressed Howler on his beak.

 _Thank you._ Howler snorted, as he sat up and stretched. He nodded meaningfully to the bed. A soundless laugh fell from Ember's mouth, as she went to her bed and dived under the covers. Howler installed himself at the end of her bed, engulfing her completely. Lisna lay on her bed on the nightstand, wishing Ember quietly a good night.

Fine. She would be fine.

Clarissa dragged her feet that morning, going towards their classroom. She smiled at Mirta who joined her, as Ember walked behind them. She still seemed to be in shock, but the sadness and confusion that had been apparent on their friend's face had gone.

'Did you sleep well?' Emma asked Ember, as the fairy of air nodded but could not stop a yawn from escaping. Clarissa giggled, shaking her head as they entered Professor Paladium's classroom.

Their morning flew by, and soon they were united in the library, Professor Daphne also joining them. 'Flitter and I have done some research.' Tecna offered, as several screens appeared around her, reading information at lightning speed.

'The Temple of Air is unfortunately _near_ Odos, but it is not on the planet. I am not even sure we can go to Odos at the moment.' Bloom hummed, Stella thrumming her nails on the table, Ember still quietly sitting next to the fairy of the shining sun.

'Ember, are you okay?' Flora asked, the Winx still not having been informed about Ember's conversation with the Headmistress. 'I have been better.' Layla and Musa shared a worried look, Mirta sighing and closing her eyes.

'My family is more deeply bound to Odos than I originally thought. I told you I have dreams about my father, the Diamond, the planet, a queen and Nagendra.' Emma shuddered at the mention of that name, as Clarissa squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

'Headmistress Faragonda said...' Bloom saw Ember's hesitation, sharing another look with the rest of the Winx. 'She said what, Ember? We are here to _help,_ don't forget that.'

Roxy, also in the loop, gave an encouraging nod to her friend, letting her know it was okay. 'The royal family of Odos was tasked to protect the diamond. No one has ever been able to wield it, since it chooses itself who can wield it. You need to be deemed _worthy._ My father...Headmistress Faragonda said my father was most likely one of those protectors, which would imply...'

'That you are of the royal family of Odos in some degree. You are a princess.' Stella's eyes became wide at that realisation. 'I do not know what my link is to this diamond, but I am sure it is my task to protect it against Nagendra if only to prevent at the very least that his evil does not taint it.'

Bloom let out a breath, sinking down in the chair next to Ember. 'How are feeling about all that?' Flora asked, voice encouraging. 'I am not sure. I am scared to find things out I do not want to know. But...I do want to protect the diamond, regardless of my link to it. So I will do what I can.'

Layla grinned. 'Let's go to this temple than.' Musa hummed, stretching as she stood. 'I guess I'll go change into something comfortable.' Professor Daphne nodded, giving the Winx an encouraging smile. 'You have gotten leave from your lessons for the day. Wear something comfortable, I will see you in half an hour.'

Ember bound her hair in a bun as her phone went off. She pushed the button, Elion appearing on the screen. He was one of the few who knew about Ember's possible lineage, and had sworn to keep it for himself as long as Ember asked for. Even Lorn did not know.

'Where are you going?' Elion asked, eyebrow raised as he lifted a weight, his arms performing a well-disciplined routine, one you could tell he was used to. 'To the Temple of Air.' Ember muttered, as she sat down on her bed, sighing and scratching her head. 'For what?' Elion whispered, glancing behind him to see if Lorn had not returned yet.

'We are going to try and find more information about the Diamond of Air.' He nodded, putting the weight down. 'Be careful, okay? Nagendra is dangerous.' Ember smiled sadly, putting on a sweater. 'I will keep you informed how it went. Bye.' Elion waved as Ember ended the call, turning around towards the door. Howler stood next to her, tails twitching.

'I am not sure if it is safe for you to come.' Howler looked at her, as if to say 'Really?'. _If you really are vital for protecting the Diamond, I also think you need to be protected. And that is final._

Ember wanted to protest, but Howler had already gone out of the door, Abidin right behind him. 'Headstrong, is he?' Mirta sounded amused, as she closed the door behind them.

Professor Daphne had found a way of transportation, and before they knew it, they were on an unknown planet, near Odos. What Roxy remarked first, as the others looked around, is that it seemed abandoned. They were in some sort of clearing, surrounded by woods.

'It seems abandoned.' Emma said, as she turned to Daphne. 'People used to come and pay hommage to the Diamond in the Temple of Air, a place where they thanked the Diamond for protecting them against evil. But after Nagendra attacked, a lot of people lost their lives, and no one could come there anymore, since the people are trapped on their planet. The temple fell into ruin.'

'Where is the Temple?' Daphne seemed to look up, a beam of her power appearing. Tecna took her phone, a map of the area on it. The beam of power went right ahead. 'That way.' Bloom motioned for the others to follow, Elas not far behind her. Howler trotted next to Ember, his fairy's eyes flitting around nervously.

'Ember, stay calm.' Clarissa murmured, taking Ember's hand. She could hear her friend's heart beating through her wrist, an occasional tremor wracking her body. 'I am sorry. I am just scared and nervous to see what we will find.'

Clarissa threw her an encouraging smile, accepting the bottle of water with a thankful nod from Emma. 'Aren't we all?'

The temple was...beautiful, in a ruined and desolated way. The walls had crumbled over the years, the steps missing parts and one of the wooden doors lying on the ground, grown over by the local flora. What Ember remarked, were the details. In every window, wall, door or step there were swirls and clouds depicted, so detailed it was _unbelieveable_.

'Come on.' Roxy said, taking a flashlight and stepping over the door, careful not to break it. 'It's beautiful.' Stella murmured, looking up at the high ceilings and the sun that filtered through the high windows.

'Ember, come look at this.' Flora stood before a halfopen door, her finger pointing at something in the room it led to. Ember hummed, going towards the fairy of nature. 'Seem familiar?' Layla asked, as she pointed at a portret in particular.

'My father.' Ember gasped, pushing the doors open and going towards the concerned portret. He had to be about ten years old in this, but she could recognize him anywhere. The woman and man, also in the portrait, seemed familiar. As if she had seen the woman somewhere before. But at the moment she could not pinpoint where.

'Wow! Where the hell is that light coming from?' Mirta murmured, shielding her eyes as she looked at Ember. 'Ember, look at your necklace!' Ember looked down at her neck, only now remarking the feint blue light the stone was giving off.

When Ember moved to a different direction, the glow became brighter. Bloom hummed, looking at the glowing stone in thought. 'Maybe the glow is an indicator to which way need to go. We should try that option.'

Musa grinned and started walking to the door ahead of them. 'Come on, Ember. You go first, since you are apparently holding the clue to what we are looking for.' Ember threw a small smile at Musa, as she went towards the door.

The group fell into a silence as they followed the glowing stone, going deeper and deeper into the temple. There was no more sunlight coming through in here, but the glowing stone and Stella's sun she had summoned and held in her hands gave them enough light to see. You could tell no one had been here a long time, since there was clearly much less damage to the inside here.

The glow grew in volume as they approached another set of closed doors, so bright they could barely see. 'God! How can it be so bright?!' Roxy groaned, holding her arm up. Ember was the only one who did not seem bothered and Howler neither, though the rest stayed behind them.

 _How do we open this?_ Ember asked her fairy animal, whose tails flicked around. Howler stood on his hind legs and pushed against the doors, but it did not budge. Abidin, though with squinting eyes, came to help his friend, but the doors still did not move.

'Weird.' Abidin said, shaking his mane. Howler started turning around, clearly agitated. 'It's fine. We'll find a way.' Professor Daphne came closer, her eyes going towards something to the side. 'Wait! Try to put your necklace in there, Ember.'

Ember nodded, taking the necklace and putting it into something akin to a keyhole, but rounder. Some kind of mechanism seemed triggered, as the doors groaned and at once, accompanied by a cloud of dust, flew open.

'Beautiful!' Flora gasped, as she walked in. The room was filled with all kinds of books and artefacts, some things suspiciously looking like crowns.

'Crowns of kings and queens past of Odos, also known as the protectors of the Diamond of Air.' Emma read, as she looked at one of the crowns, so ornate it still seemed to glow blue even behind a dusty glass cover.

 _Ember._ Ember closed her eyes as she heard her father's voice, the others not seeing their friend had stopped in her tracks, too busy with examining the room. _Take the book in your hands and you will see._ Ember grinned and thanked her father in silence, going towards the giant book that lay in the center of the room on some kind of altar.

As Ember took a deep breath and opened the book, taking it in her hands, Mirta began gaping like a fish when she saw what appeared in the pages of the book.

'What the?!' Tecna muttered, as she looked at the book. _Welcome, Ember, fairy of air. Be attentive and look closely. Your journey begins now._

The words faded away as they were replaced by others. _You and your friends will need to work closer than ever before. To find the Diamond of Air and prove yourself worthy to show itself to you, you need to perform a series of tasks that wil take you everywhere in the Magical Dimension._

Everyone stood looking in awe at the book in Ember's hands, as the words vanished again to be replaced by others. _First, you will need to unlock the transformation of Airix, the magical fairy form associated to the power of air and the Diamond._

 _To unlock this transformation, you will need to find the feathers of Wind and Gravity. Once you have found those, they will make a crown or tiara for each of you, which will allow you to unlock Airix. In the meantime,, I have a gift for you._

Several stones appeared before each and every winx. 'Is that gold or silver that is lining those stones?' Layla stuttered, her eyes widening in shock. All the stones, each in the colour of the respective fairy and with the emblem of that fairy's power engraved in it, was lined with a silver or golden rounded circle, which seemed to keep the stone in place.

 _When you find the feathers, they will make a crown or tiara, depending on the fairy, combined with these stones._

Ember shook her head, heart thundering as she understood it was really happening right _now_. 'But what if we need your help?' Ember asked, looking at the book in her hands.

 _The book will help._ Her father chuckled in her head. The book wrote one last sentence before disappearing into a light and changing into a ring that fastened itself around Ember's finger:

 _Ask and I will answer. Good luck, Winx._

'Well, that is a start.' Mirta broke the silence. 'Let's go find those feathers.'


End file.
